la prima de Ken
by lokaria Akire
Summary: La vida de Erika dio un cambio de 180º cuando conocio a Demikikamon y a los niños elegidos. Ahora su corazón y su mente estan patas arriba por culpa de los 2 niños elegidos del valor y en cima debe enfrentarse a Arukerimon la cual la traumatizó de pequeña
1. Chapter 1

1- Japón

Una niña de ojos marrones mira por la ventanilla de un avión, susurra algo mientras una mujer sentada a su lado le aparta su pelo negro como el carbón de la cara la niña. Llora, pero la mujer también esta triste un niño de apenas año y medio esta a su lado jugando con una espada de madera.

- pequeña, ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó la mujer mientras recogía del suelo la espada de su hijo.

- vera señora he perdido a mi primo, y me han mandado mis padres para que su hermano, - un sollozo se le escapa – para que no este triste.

-mi papa también murió- dijo el niño mientras la cara de la mujer se tornaba oscura por el sufrimiento

- Codi, sigue jugando con tu espada – le sonrió la mujer con una lagrima en su mejilla.

La niña le hizo una señal a la mujer para que dejase que su hijo se sentara a su lado. Esta cambio al niño de sitio que miraba a la niña triste.

- ¿Por qué estas triste? – preguntó la niña – no sabes que tu padre te cuida desde un trono dorado encima de las nubes junto a mi primo… - ella no se atrevía a decir el nombre del difunto. – ahora estamos sobre Odaiba, mira los niños son hormiguitas y tu les puedes ver hasta los pensamientos desde aquí. – el niño miró, era verdad todos los "niños" eran hormiguitas desde allí. – imagina, tu papa esta más arriba de las nubes desde allí ve que estas triste y no le gusta por eso debes ser fuerte mira las casas, las personas, la niebla, ese escarabajo gigante… - algo sacudió al avión que caía al vacío, el niño le agarraba la mano fuerte y con los ojos llenos de miedo ella vio otro monstruo un pájaro gigante de fuego. – no, Codi no tengas miedo ese pájaro nos salvara. – la mujer la miraba con cara de incredulidad, ¿como se mantenía tan serena esa niña tan pequeña? La niña la miro y negó con la cabeza.

El avión se detuvo lo más suave posible en el suelo. La mujer agarró a su hijo y a la niña y los sacó del avión pero con la confusión perdió a la pequeña.

La niña corría hacia los monstruos vio que acompañaban a unos niños que con unos extraños aparatitos subieron por una luz de colores hacia el cielo, en el cual se veía otro mundo, el mundo que ella una vez soñó.

nota de la autora:

siento que la historia sea tancorta pero subire pronto más


	2. Chapter 2

2 – ¡¡¡¡¡¡Se me ha tragado un ordenador!!!!!

Erika había vuelto a tener ese sueño. De cuando vio a los monstruos en Odaiba. Despertó, estaban aterrizando y debía bajar o su tía se preocuparía.

- Erika – oyó la voz de su tía entre toda la gente del aeropuerto. - ¿Por qué solo me visitas por esta clase de motivos? - dijo la mujer abrazándola con ternura y tristeza.

- ¿es cierto, entonces Ken…? – dije con voz apagada. Ella no contestó pero me llevó a su casa, donde me instalaron en el cuarto de…Ken.

En esos momentos odiaba a mi primo por irse así dejando a mis tíos tan tristes. Comí con ellos que forzaban la sonrisa para no preocuparme, termine y recogí mi plato y los suyos, mi tía me sonrió esta vez con compasión aunque no entendía porqué.

- estoy mareada del viaje – mentí – ¿podría tumbarme? Y si no es molestia, tía te importaría despertarme a la hora de cenar.

- no, claro que no – dijo sorprendida

Fui al cuarto de mi primo a investigar, la policía no lo conocía tan bien como yo. La respuesta estaba en su ordenador, siempre estaba en su ordenador, pero yo no era como Ken los ordenadores me repelían con solo tocarlos se rompían. Y esta vez no fue la excepción, el ordenador estaba desenchufado pero al mirar la pantalla e imaginarme a Ken escribiendo o solo mirando cartas de sus muchas e histéricas fans, sonreí y la pantalla del ordenador me absorbió con una gran luz.

Me dolía la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Abrí los ojos y miré a mí alrededor, era el mundo que había visto de pequeña en Odaiba. Me levanté y estire, después de buscar indicios de vida inteligente, encontré lo que parecía un huevo de pascua pero enorme del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz. Lo agarré y salí corriendo sentía que algo me miraba, corrí hasta que me halle frente a un acantilado. Una neblina oscura y espesa era lo que me estaba siguiendo, cuando esta me cubrió completamente el extraño huevo saltó de mis brazos y con una luz azul celeste absorbió la niebla.

Me acerqué para recogerlo, pero se rompió y de él salio una bola roja con dos grandes ojos azules y un halo en llamas sobre la cabeza.

-Erika – dijo ese bebe tan raro – soy tu compañero Digimon. Me llamo Demikikamon.

-eres mi ¿compañero? – pregunte, mi imaginación volaba desde que ese bebe se volviera un gran monstruo malvado hasta que me llevaría con mi querido primo.

-sí, tu eres una niña elegida. Erika tienes que seguirme. – se lanzó a mis brazos y yo me sorprendí cuando su halo la siguió sin separarse mucho de su cabeza, sonreí a esa bolita era tan suave y calida, me imagine que su halo quemaba pero al tocar el fuego aparté la mano de frío.

- Demikikamon, ¿Dónde me llevas? – pregunté tiernamente al bebe.

- a ver a Gennai – había un humano llamado Gennai, pero yo quería buscar a Ken. – el te explicara que haces aquí

- ¿pero me vas a ayudar a buscar a mi primo, no? – pregunté con ojos de carnero degollado, ella sonrió y salto en mis brazos - ¿falta mucho? – ella me lo negó y señaló con su mirada un lago que teníamos en frente. Nos paramos delante del lago y de repente se abrió un pasadizo a través del agua hasta llegar al fondo donde estaba la casa sumergida de Gennai.

Este era un hombre de unos sesenta y algo de años bajito y algo encorvado.

- Erika, te esperaba sí, llegas pronto – Gennai me ofreció asiento y una taza de té de frambuesa que dado que era mi preferido no lo rechacé, y sin que mi anfitrión mirase le di unas galletas de canela a Demikikamon quien me miro agradecida con sus ojos azules. – te voy a contar la historia de los ocho niños elegidos. Hace tres años… - comenzó su historia y me explicó la aventura de los antiguos niños elegidos. – debes regresar a Odaiba enseguida, pero antes te are la entrega de tu emblema y tu D3. – me entregó un colgante con una tarjetita azul que tenia dibujado un ojo y una especie de móvil o mando a distancia azul celeste y negro. Un estruendo sacudió el lago y la casa. – no, ya esta aquí. Debes marcharte y buscar a los niños elegidos y sobre todo no menciones el nombre de tu primo Ken a los digielegidos, o nunca te ayudaran. – me empujó sobre una plataforma junto con Demikikamon justo cuando vi entrar por la puerta a un joven vestido con una capa negra, peinado como Osamu (mi primo fallecido) y unas gafas oscuras que no dejaban que se le reconociera. En ese momento solo recuerdo que él avanzaba hacia mi y que yo aparecí tirada en el suelo de la habitación de Ken.

Estaba junto a Demikikamon, mi D3 y ese extraño colgante que me colgué del cuello asustada mientras mi tía entraba silenciosamente en el cuarto.

Lo que ella vio fe a su sobrina con las manos al cuello, jugando con un mando a distancia y con un peluche parlanchín.

- Erika, cariño, es la hora de cenar. – dijo mientras yo dejaba a Demikikamon sobre la cama y le preguntaba en un susurro si tenia hambre a lo que contesto que no y se durmió en la cama de Ken.

Esa noche no pude dormir desconecté del todo el ordenador y pensé en lo que iba a hacer al día siguiente. Buscar a los niños elegidos el día 6 de agosto en medio de las vacaciones de verano. Y sin conocer la ciudad.

"Ken ya tendría una respuesta o los habría encontrado antes de buscarlos" pensé tristemente mientras soñaba que aquel chico que copiaba a Osamu hacía cosas horribles a los digimons.

nota de la autora:

gracias por el review y espero ke les guste la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

3- El chico del puente y el resto de digielegidos.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté en el suelo, donde me había dormido toda la noche. Me causaba dolor solo pensar que aquella cama estaba vacía, así que cogí otras mantas del armario, aun lleno de ropa de mi primo, saqué las mantas y me las acomodé sobre una esterilla de playa. Demikikamon se había dormido sobre la mullida cama de Ken, me apenaba despertarla pero solo ella sabía como encontrar al resto de digielegidos.

- Tía, es el mejor desayuno que he probado desde… desde que era niña y venia todos los veranos a Japón. – ella sonrió con un deje de pena, mis visitas cesaron después de que Osamu muriera. – voy a tomar un tren al centro para visitar a unos viejos amigos.

- Mejor te llevamos, tú no conoces la ciudad. – dijo sin apenas insistir. Yo negué con la cabeza, le sonreí y le bese en la mejilla antes de entrar al cuarto de mi primo por mi chaqueta y a por Demikikamon.

- Erika, te voy a explicar como los tienes que buscar – dijo ella mientras me sentaba bajo un árbol del parque. – el D3 muestra donde hay más dispositivos digitales. Los de colores son los nuevos niños elegidos que tienen el mismo dispositivo que tú y los otros puntos rojos son otros niños elegidos. Venga vayámonos, estar parada solo hace que tu imaginación se disparé.

- Demikikamon. ¿Qué significa el ojo de mi emblema? – pregunté mientras me ponía en pie, ella sacudió su halo de izquierda a derecha negando que supiera la respuesta. Le sonreí y fuimos a coger el tren que me dejaba en Hikarioka. – Hay un digielegido - cerca el D3 me guió hasta un puente. Miré buscando a un chico o chica de mi edad, pero vi a un chico de instituto por fuera de las vallas de protección del puente con la mirada triste y perdida. – No te tires, seguro que hay otra salida. – grité corriendo hacia él.

- ¿tirarme?- me miró sorprendido – no pienso tirarme.

- no te creo, tienes los ojos rojos has llorado. La cara llena de pena y miras tentado al vacío. – él se giró enfadado y me miró con sus ojos marrones llenos de furia y tristeza. – no eres más valiente si te tiras, tienes valor cuando afrontas las situaciones. – dije a menos de medio metro de él tendiéndole mi mano. Al mencionar esto el pareció desilusionado, intento decirme algo pero se soltó de la barandilla. - ¡estas loco! – dije enfadada sujetándole fuerte de la camiseta, estaba rojo no se si de rabia o de que le tenia a menos de tres centímetros de mi cara pero me daba igual. Se agarro a la barandilla y en cuanto la saltó le pegué una bofetada y salí corriendo. – Tu no puedes ser quien busco eres un cobarde – le grite mientras corría noté como mi compañera intentaba salir de la mochila por lo que esprinté para salir del campo de visión del chico.

Ahora me dirigía hacia varios de los puntos de colores que se encontraban reunidos. Los chicos se encontraban entre los árboles de un parque, mientras las dos chicas conversaban con un chico poco más mayor que ellas que tenia un portátil naranja. Miré la escena con detenimiento y me di cuenta de que había dos chicos más uno de ellos de cabello rubio pero casi no se le veía el pelo porque llevaba un gorro blanco que parecía de los de ir de pesca y sus ojos azules que recordaron a los de mi amiga Demikikamon y el otro de cabello color chocolate alborotado y con unas gafas en la cabeza… "_Tiene que ser aquel digielegido, uno de los que vi subir por la luz y si no… a de conocerle. Esas son sus gafas." _Me fijé más y vi a cuatro pequeños digimons jugando: uno era una especie de dragón azul con dos largas orejas, un bebe de ojos marrón tirando a rojo; otro era una especie de pájaro rosa con una pluma roja y amarilla en el cogote; el tercero era un bichito amarillo con dos alas en la nuca, este digimon se sabia de cual de los niños era porque tenían la misma mirada y los mismos ojos azules y el ultimo era una gata blanca de grandes orejas y guantes en las patas delanteras.

- Que bien los encon… - Demikikamon grito y yo le tapé la boca.

- he oído algo - dijo el chico rubio del gorro. "_mierda, la había oído"_

- tú siempre oyes todo – dijo el que tenia las gafas a la cabeza con tono de burla.

Una de las chicas sacó un D3 como el mío pero rosa y blanco. Miró a mi posición y los dos chicos vinieron con cara amenazadora mientras el muchacho del ordenador se iba por que le había sonado un e-mail.

Me pegué al árbol asustada, en eso que Demikikamon saltó de mis brazos y corrió hacia sus digimons enfadada. Salí corriendo tras ella mirando desafiante al chico de las gafas que estaba a su lado.

- si la tocas, yo… yo… te juro que te mato – me tapé la boca con una mano mientras agarraba a mi compañera fuertemente con el otro brazo.

El pequeño digimon azul me iba a atacar pero la chica del D3 rosa se colocaba delante para evitar el ataque.

- Demiveemon, Davis, parad es una niña elegida – dijo mirándole furiosa. - ¿Quién eres? – dijo con voz dulce girándose hacia mi.

- yo soy Erika y esta es Demikikamon mi compañera y… - no seguí el chico del ordenador volvió y la otra chica que tenia una pañoleta, gafas y el pelo lila me tendió la mano para que se la agarrase y me moviera porque estaba rígida y Demikikamon parecía pasarlo mal encerrada entre mi brazo y mi pecho.

- Gennai me ha mandado un correo explicándome todo. – dijo el muchacho del ordenador. Me sonrió y añadió – me llamo Izzi Izume

- yo soy el más guapo de los nuevos niños elegidos. Motomiya, Daisuke Motomiya. – dijo poniéndose en pose de espía supersecreto – pero tu puedes llamarme Davis. – dijo alzando las cejas.

- Jajajaja, que gracioso. – Cambió su cara a una más enfadada – no lo decías enserio ¿verdad? – dijo el chico de pelo rubio. – Yo soy Takeru Takaishi, pero todos me llaman T.K.

- yo me llamo Miyako Inoue, pero llámame Yolei – dijo la chica de la pañoleta mientras se peleaban T.K y Davis.

- y yo soy Hikari Yagami, pero llámame Kari. – dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Izzi, Gennai esta… - no sabia nada de él desde que aquel chico nos atacara – esta herido o esta bien?

- Él esta bien, dijo que tú eres el siguiente blanco de Digimon Emperador, - me imaginaba quien era ese chico que nos atacó. – dijo que reuniera a todos tu nos explicaras más detalladamente todo.

- Sí, pero yo también quiero respuestas. – dije con una voz dura e inflexible. Que se convirtió en carcajadas al volver los dos chicos de su "épica" pelea. – Vale, ellos quieren los dos a Kari – le susurre al oído.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – dijo la chica con una risita – sí, pero si estos te resultaron fáciles de "leer" espera a ver al resto de digielegidos.

- Mi hermano es un poco como Davis, glotón, deportista y valiente. – pensé que el chico del puente no sería porque para intentar tirarse hay que ser muy cobarde.

- Gracias Kari. – dijo el aludido con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Quedamos a las cinco de la tarde en casa de Izzi. Izzi me invitó a comer a su casa, acepte a regañadientes, llamé a mi tía para avisarla. No pareció molestarle que el segundo día me fuese a comer a casa de un amigo.

Izzi estaba algo intrigado por que yo tuviera un emblema.

-Izzi, ¿no sabrás que es lo que significa el ojo de mi emblema? – pregunté esperando oír algunas teorías

-Bueno es que yo… - se rasco la cabeza sonriendo – no se me ocurre que pueda ser. ¿Tienes alguna cualidad que te haga especial?

- Es muy imaginativa – dijo Demikikamon – lo se por que habla en sueños sobre sus ideas y a veces piensa en voz alta.

- Podría ser, si eso es – busco algo en Internet, y me lo enseñó. – "el ojo de la imaginación es una cualidad que tiende a extinguirse cuando creces. Una extraña legenda legada por uno de los monstruos aparecidos en el verano de 1999 decía: cuando la bondad del digimundo se corrompa su ojo de la imaginación llegara abriéndole el camino hacía los niños elegidos."

- vaya Izzi, ya estas aburriendo a la pobre chica. – Debía de ser Matt el hermano mayor de T.K y antiguo portador del emblema de la amistad.

- que va Izzi eso es muy interesante – dije guiñándole un ojo al recién llegado mientras le daba la espalda a Izzi.

Detrás de Matt entraron Sora, Joe, Davis, T.K, Kari y Yolei, una chica llamada Mimi se conectó por la webcam.

- Bien solo faltan mi hermano y Codi – dijo Kari

-¿Codi? No será un niño de unos nueve años de ojos verdes que perdió a su papá. - Yolei asintió despacio.

- ¿lo conoces? – preguntó Sora yo negué con la cabeza.

- bueno lo conocí en el vuelo que salvó Birdramon en Odaiba. – en ese instante entró el chico y se quedó plantado en el sitio mirándome. - ¿Dónde esta tu espada Codi? – él niño empezó a llorar y se me abrazó.

- Gracias, tú eres la razón por la que conozco a Armadillomon – me sonrió y se sentó.

- bien solo falta Tai – dijo Matt que se estaba besando con Sora, me sentía incomoda apenas los conocía y en el fondo sentía celos de verlos tan felices.

- Izzi, me encuentro mareada voy a salir un momento a la entrada. – dije con voz apagada. Izzi asintió y comenzó a contar mi historia.

Demikikamon me siguió y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré cara a cara con el chico del puente.

- ¡Tú! – dijimos al unísono

- ¿Qué demonios haces en casa de Izzi? – preguntó muy exasperado, estaba rojo de rabia.

- ¡eres Tai! – mi voz sonaba mucho más sorprendida de lo que había pretendido. – el poseedor del emblema del valor. – lo miré ahora enfadada de verdad – pues no te lo mereces. Eres un estupido y un cobarde. – le cerré la puerta en su nariz. Haciéndole verdadero daño puesto pegó un grito de dolor que hizo salir a la madre de Izzi de la cocina asustada.

- Tai, ¿Qué hiciste que te sangra la nariz? – preguntó Mimi desde la webcam.

- esta loca – dijo señalándome – me cerro la puerta en la cara y esta mañana casi me mata.

- ¡Mentiroso! – Grité colocándome a pocos centímetros de su cara – Te salvé esta mañana, te ibas a tirar de un puente, ¡cobarde! – Kari le miro asustada Sora y Matt tenían cara de culpa.

- te he dicho que no me iba a tirar, ¡loca! – de impotencia mis ojos me traicionaron y comencé a llorar. – Perdona no quise…

- No mereces tu emblema no si te comportas como un niño cobarde. – dije fulminándolo con una mirada fría y llena de maldad. – y además eres un desagradecido.

Le empujé a un lado y salí corriendo.

- ¿Por qué me miráis todos así? – Preguntó Tai enfadado – esta bien iré a disculparme. – Erika, discúlpame.

- no… pasa nada – dije llorando.

- aun lloras, ¿es por mi culpa? Eso lo arreglo rápido. – cogió su zapatilla se la sacó y se golpeo con ella en la cabeza poniendo cara de payaso, me reí. – Te has reído, eso es bueno. – dijo poniendo se bizco y sacando la lengua.

- Jajajaja, hey chicos mirad Tai se ha convertido en un payaso. – dijo Kari desde la puerta de la habitación de Izzi. Todos salieron y Mimi chillaba porque también quería ver a su amigo haciendo el tonto.

- ya esta mejor, Tai se disculpó – Dijo Davis desde la habitación – Dejarlos que se presenten.

- empecemos de nuevo – dije sonriendo – Me llamo Erika.

- yo soy Tai Yagami, soy el hermano mayor de Kari. – dijo sonriendo levemente. – Tú no eres de Japón, ¿a que viniste?

- yo vine a buscar a mi primo k… - me acordé que no debía decir su nombre – Que esta desaparecido.

- Mientras no este majadero como Ken Ichijouji – dijo con rabia.

- ¡ Por que dices eso! – dije otra vez gritando enfadada.

- ¿no sabes…? – dijo sorprendido. – Ken es Digimon emperador. – el mundo se me vino encima. "_no, Ken no podía ser Digimon emperador"_ se me nublo la vista y…

Narrador: Tai

La cogí antes de que se desplomara, creí que fingía pero ni se movía ni despertaba. Que pasaba acaso era la novia de Ken. Podría ser el "genio" estaba rodeado de chicas hermosas como Erika. "_Pero que piensas Tai ella es lista jamás saldría con alguien como Ken" "pero tampoco saldría con alguien como tú, además es solo una niña como Kari si tienen la misma edad, no la puedes ver como a una chica si es poco más que un bebé."_

Pero hasta desmayada me parecía hermosa, desde que la conocí me pareció hermosa.

FLASHBACK

Hikarioka se ve hermosa desde aquí, pero ni su hermosura me ara olvidar a Sora y como Matt me ha traicionado. Mejor si pruebo a mirar desde el otro lado de la valla total si me caigo nadie se preocupará.

- No te tires, seguro que hay otra salida. – gritó corriendo hacia mi una chica más o menos de la edad de Kari.

- ¿tirarme?- le miré sorprendido – no pienso tirarme.

- no te creo, tienes los ojos rojos has llorado. La cara llena de pena y miras tentado al vacío. – me se giré enfadado y la miré con furia y tristeza, como podía saberlo, me fijé en su pelo largo y negro y sus ojos marrones color tierra – no eres más valiente si te tiras, tienes valor cuando afrontas las situaciones. – dijo a menos de medio metro de mi tendiéndome su delicada mano. Al mencionar esto me desilusione, intente explicarle, pero no recordaba donde estaba y me solté de la barandilla. - ¡estas loco! – dijo enfadada sujetándole fuerte de mi camiseta, estaba rojo no se si de rabia y de que la tenia a menos de tres centímetros de mi cara el corazón se me quería salir del pecho. Me agarré a la barandilla y en cuanto la salté me dio una bofetada y salió corriendo. – Tu no puedes ser quien busco eres un cobarde – me gritó mientras corría noté como algo intentaba salir de su mochila por lo que aceleró para salir de mi campo de visión.

- espera – le grité pero no me debió de oír, a los pocos segundos reaccioné. Debía buscarla explicarme y puede que pedirle su teléfono.

La busqué por toda la ciudad, hice como unos treinta viajes en metro y otros trece en autobús, pero no la encontré cuando estaba tumbado sobre un banco después de no haber ido ni a comer a casa, ni al entrenamiento de fútbol mi teléfono vibró tenia un mensaje de Izzi había una nueva niña elegida muy peculiar.


	4. Chapter 4

4- Desesperación, celos y otros sentimientos.

Narrador: Tai

La cogí antes de que se desplomara, creí que fingía pero ni se movía ni despertaba. La llevé a la habitación de Izzi allí Joe le tomó el pulso, era algo acelerado pero solo había sido un desmayo. Que pasaba acaso era la novia de Ken. Podría ser el "genio" estaba rodeado de chicas hermosas como Erika. "_Pero que piensas Tai ella es lista jamás saldría con alguien como Ken" _pensé pero otra parte de mi mente añadió_ "pero tampoco saldría con alguien como tú, además es solo una niña como Kari si tienen casi la misma edad, no la puedes ver como a una chica si es poco más que un bebé."_

Pero hasta desmayada me parecía hermosa, desde que la conocí me pareció hermosa.

FLASHBACK

Hikarioka se ve hermosa desde aquí, pero ni su hermosura me ara olvidar a Sora y como Matt me ha traicionado. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que yo quería a Sora, era mi mejor amigo. "_Mejor si pruebo a mirar desde el otro lado de la valla total si me caigo nadie se preocupará_."Pensé y salte con cuidado la valla.

- No te tires, seguro que hay otra salida. – gritó corriendo hacia mi una chica más o menos de la edad de Kari.

- ¿tirarme?- le miré sorprendido – no pienso tirarme.

- no te creo, tienes los ojos rojos has llorado. La cara llena de pena y miras tentado al vacío. – me giré enfadado y la miré con furia y tristeza, como podía saberlo, me fijé en su pelo largo y negro y sus ojos marrones color tierra ella también estaba triste. – no eres más valiente si te tiras, tienes valor cuando afrontas las situaciones. – dijo a menos de medio metro de mi tendiéndome su delicada mano."_Valor"_ pensé en mi emblema, en agumon y me desilusione, intente explicarle, pero no recordaba donde estaba y me solté de la barandilla. - ¡estas loco! – dijo enfadada sujetándole fuerte de mi camiseta, estaba rojo de rabia y de que la tenia a menos de tres centímetros de mi cara. El corazón se me quería salir del pecho. Me agarré a la barandilla y en cuanto la salté me dio una bofetada y salió corriendo. – Tu no puedes ser quien busco, eres un cobarde – me gritó mientras corría noté como algo intentaba salir de su mochila por lo que aceleró aun más el paso mientras yo permanecía inmóvil.

- espera – le grité pero no me debió de oír, a los pocos segundos reaccioné. Debía buscarla explicarme y puede que pedirle su teléfono.

La busqué por toda la ciudad, hice como unos treinta viajes en metro y otros trece en autobús, pero no la encontré cuando estaba tumbado sobre un banco después de no haber ido ni a comer a casa, ni al entrenamiento de fútbol mi teléfono vibró tenia un mensaje de Izzi había una nueva niña elegida y quería que la conociera.

- mejor que no la halla encontrado – me mentí – estaba loca se le notaba en la cara. – no me di cuenta de que estaba hablando solo hasta que una chica me fulminó con la mirada. – no lo siento, no te decía a ti, perdón, disculpa. Fui a casa de Izzi ya llegaba tarde pero podía poner alguna excusa. Iba a llamar al timbre cuando ella me abrió la puerta.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Estaba blanca como la pared sudaba y tenía cara de dolor. Me acerqué a su cara estaba murmurando algo.

- ¿Ken? – dijo Davis que estaba escuchando lo que decía como yo. – esta chica conoce a nuestro enemigo. – me dolió el pecho y me senté Sora, Matt y Kari se acercaron preocupados.

-¡Te hubieras tirado si ella no estaba allí! – dijo Matt enfadado, Sora le agarró la mano pero Matt me arreó el puñetazo con la izquierda.

- Matt, para – Sora nos miraba tristemente. – Tai eres un egoísta.

- Egoísta – repetí vehemente – cobarde – me incriminé. Me di cuenta de que me volvía a sangrar la nariz.

- Hermano solo te pido que no vuelvas a intentar… - la cara de Kari se lleno de pena. – suicidarte – dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

- Sora, Matt, espero que sean felices. – dije admitiendo mi derrota. - ¿Demikikamon? – pregunté, así era como habían llamado a la compañera de Erika. - ¿Dónde vive Erika?

- Dijo que no se lo dijese a nadie. – tenia la misma mirada triste que yo, pero de un color cielo hipnotizante.

Me volví a acercar a la desmayada, e intente de nuevo escuchar lo que decía.

- Tai… perdona por todo. – dijo entre ensoñaciones. Mi cara se alegró levemente, "_ha dicho mi nombre, ¿por qué me pidió perdón?"_ Le bese la frente estaba ardiendo.

- ¡Joe, tiene mucha fiebre! Eso no es normal – afirmé desesperado, Joe me apartó y buscó en su mochila unas pastillas, las machacó y las mezclo con agua y se lo dio a beber. Me acordé de años atrás en el digimundo cuando Kari estaba enferma y Machinedramon nos atacó. – Joe, ¿estará bien? – No contestaba - ¡contesta! – le zarandee a agarrándole de la camisa.

-¿Tai? ¿Por qué gritas? – estaba despierta, sentí como si un gran peso saltase de mi cuerpo y la abracé aun tenia mucha fiebre pero ya estaba despierta. - ¿por qué me abrazas? – Me sonrojé pero no se dio cuenta. Miró su reloj. - ¡Dios mío! Que tarde es mi tía estará preocupada. Me tengo que ir. – intentó levantarse pero se mareó.

- Tienes mucha fiebre, mejor si te llevamos o llamamos a tu tía para que venga. – dijo Joe ajustándose las gafas y tocándome la frente.

- estoy bien – volvió a intentar levantarse, esta vez lo consiguió pero no sin esfuerzo. – Veis, puedo cuidarme sola – añadió esperando que su mentira cuajase.

- Yo la llevare a su casa. – se me adelantó en decir Davis. Lo fulminé con la mirada. – O mejor que la lleve Tai.

- esta bien yo la llevare, - añadí como si me costara un gran esfuerzo a lo que todos excepto ella me miraron con una cara de "si lo estas deseando"- ¿por qué todos me miráis así?

- no es solo… - comenzó Matt, y miró a Kari – Kari creo que se quien será tu cuñada. – Me acerque por detrás y le pegué un puñetazo en la cabeza. Erika se rió, la escuche y en mi cara se dibujó esa estupida sonrisa de embobamiento.

- Tierra llamando a Tai, grrr, su bella durmiente le espera. – volvió a chincharme Matt. – pero esta vez no tuve que pegarle porque Erika le estiro de una oreja.

- odio, que me pongan motes. – ¿no le molestaba entonces que insinuaran que ella era mi novia? ¿O no se había dado cuenta? – Tai si no vienes me voy con Davis. – a lo que el aludido puso muy buena cara.

La seguí, no hablamos y mira que no me gustan los silencios pero algo me impedía hablar con ella.

- estas muy callado. No soporto que la gente no hable en tanto tiempo. – dijo sonriendo. Se tambaleó, la agarré del brazo pero tiritaba d fiebre. – Gracias, por acompañarme. – sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras la agarraba del brazo y me sonrió. Nos sonrojamos yo más que ella por que ella seguía blanca.

- No… No… No es nada. – dije tartamudeando. "_Tai estupido, tu nunca tartamudeas por que con ella si. Pervertido. Es solo un año y medio mayor que Kari y aun esta la sospecha de que sea la novia de Ichijouji" –_ Bueno, ¿Dónde viven tus tíos?

- Tai, en la estación de metro me iré y no quiero que me sigas. – dijo con voz fría. – Te lo pido por favor.

- ¿por qué? Acaso no cofias en mí. – giró la cara y se soltó de mis brazos. – Soy como un hermano mayor para ti te lo prometo, puedes contarme lo que sea. Si Ken es tu novio lo entiendo es deportista, estudioso… - me miró sorprendida.

- ¿crees que es mi novio? – me miró sorprendida.

-¿no lo es? Se que lo quieres. – le dije dolido ya había admitido mi derrota contra Matt y ahora me rendía frente a ese Digimon emperador en el mismo día.

- sí, lo quiero pero no como tu piensas – por qué no me decía la verdad, acaso tenía yo celos de un ser tan despreciable como Digimon emperador por tener el amor de Erika. – Tai yo… le prometí a Gennai no deciros quien es él o lo que significa para mí. Y tú sabes demasiado. Pero a la vez me importas demasiado. – estábamos ya en la estación y ella lloraba. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle un beso en la frente, seguía teniendo fiebre, y otro en la mejilla porque me dolía verla llorar.

- tranquila, descansa mañana iremos todos al mundo digimon. Hemos quedado con Mimi en la zona del bosque para destruir torres oscuras. – llegó su tren. – Adiós.

- Adiós, Tai – me besó en la mejilla y corrió con Demikikamon dentro del tren.

Narradora: Erika

No sabía porque era tan extraño todo. Parecía que Tai me amaba, pero era imposible que un chico tan guapo, divertido, deportista y sobre todo mayor que yo me quisiera como algo más que una hermana.

- que duermas bien Demikikamon – dije desde mi cama en el suelo.

Mi tía no se dio cuenta de que tenía fiebre. Así que cuando llegue, cené, fregué y me acosté en mi improvisada cama en el suelo. No dormí en toda la noche; cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a Tai y me imaginaba como me besaba en las labios o si no veía a Digimon emperador, ese ser no merecía ser llamado por el nombre de mi primo, él azotaba a los digimons y les ponía unos collares que les controlaban como me había contado Izzi.

A la mañana siguiente enchufé el ordenador a la red eléctrica ya no tenía fiebre peo cuando me disponía a marcharme con Demikikamon entró mi tía para despertarme. Tenía que ir a comprar con ella antes de ir al mundo digimon.


	5. Chapter 5

5- Cara a cara; en el mundo digimon parte I

Esa mañana me fui de compras con mi tía. Yo no quería pero me obligó, ¿se enfadarían mucho si llegaba tarde? ¿Y si los atacaba Digimon emperador?

- Erika, ¿estas bien? – Preguntó mi tía - ¿no será por ese chico?

- ¿Qué chico? – pregunté nerviosa. - ¿por qué lo dices?

- Erika, ayer te vi con un chico en la estación de trenes, ¿Quién es? – preguntó muy interesada. Mi madre solía poner esa misma cara cuando le hablaba de chicos. – era mayor que tú, eso se nota y también que estaba perdidamente enamorado.

- yo… esto… se llama Tai y solo somos amigos me ha apoyado mucho desde que me entere de lo de Ken. – le dije roja como un tomate. Tai enamorado de mí, era una idea tan tonta que ni merecía que pensase en ello. – es como un hermano mayor para mí. – porque me dolía el pecho cuando decía eso, él mismo me lo había dicho.

- invítalo a cenar así lo conocemos – dijo con una sonrisa picara.

- ¡no! – Dije rojísima – esto él… - tenía que pensar una excusa valida antes de que se diera cuenta – él… tiene novia y se siente un poco intimidada por mi presencia.

Cogí lo ultimo de la lista y de pronto me choqué con Kari y T.K que iban agarrados de la mano.

-¡Erika! – exclamaron al unísono.

- tranquilos no diré nada y menos a cierto hermano dolido. – Dije mirándolos con ternura – pero vosotros me tendréis que guardar otro secreto – añadí nerviosa mientras mi tía se acercaba llamándome. – por favor no se lo digáis a nadie y menos a Tai.

- Hola. – dijo mi tía, T.K estaba como en shock y Kari con los ojos como platos.

- Esta es mi tía, la señora Tomoko Ichijouji. – no añadí más. No quería ver llorar a mi tía. – Tía, Kari es la hermana de mi amigo Tai y T.K es el hermano de mi amigo Matt ellos son muy buenos amigos míos. Y me preguntaba si podría ir con ellos a visitar a Tai, me temo que no se encuentra bien.

- Claro cariño, ¿vendrás a comer? – preguntó ilusionada de conocer a mis amigos.

- Bueno es que la he invitado a comer en mi casa. – Dijo Kari guiñándome un ojo.

- Esta bien vete, pero antes no os importaría ayudarme con la compra. – T.K le cogio las bolsas más pesadas, yo las de los congelados y la carne, Kari las de las verduras y mi tía las de los cereales y productos para el desayuno. Se las subimos hasta casa, cogí a Demikikamon y después nos fuimos a casa de T.K que aunque vivía cerca de Kari, su casa caía más cerca que la mía.

- ¡puerta digital abierta! ¡Adelante niños elegidos! – dijo Kari. Hubo una luz como la que me tragó al interior del digimundo dos días atrás y aparecimos en un bosque.

-¡Kari, T.K, Erika! – nos llamó Yolei. Allí estábamos todos los niños elegidos que yo conocía, menos Tai.

- Hola soy Mimi. – Dijo la joven del pelo rosa que el día anterior había estado conectada a la webcam – y esta es mi compañera Palmon.

- este es Gabumon – dijo Matt – me ha salvado el pellejo más de cien veces.

-yo te presento a Biyomon – dijo Sora con voz enternecedora. – Mi más leal amiga.

- yo soy Tentomon – dijo un digimon parecido a un pequeño cruce entre escarabajo, mariquíta y un robot de juguete. – Y tu eres una preciosidad - dijo a la pequeña Digimon que estaba a mi espalda.

-¿Demikikamon, eres tu? – Pregunté a la digimon. Ahora ella era de alta como Gatomon, el digimon de Kari, mi digimon parecía un cruce de angelito de la guarda y demonio tentador. Su cara estaba cubierta por un antifaz rojo del cual salían dos pequeños cuernos luminosos y una cabellera hasta el final de los omoplatos; vestía con un vestido azul celeste con multitud de tiras rojas. En su espalda portaba un arco que recordaba a un arpa y flechas con forma de tridentes y calzaba unas sandalias romanas una roja y la otra azul.

- Ahora me llamo Kikamon – dijo con una voz de niña pequeña muy inocente.

- ¿de que tipo de Digimon eres? – Preguntó Izzi muy intrigado.

- Soy un Digimon único, soy del tipo virus vacuna. – La miramos todos sorprendidos – esto se debe a que antes de salir de mi digihuevo, el digihuevo de la imaginación. Absorbí un virus que acechaba a Erika y la intentaba transformar en la Emperatriz Digimon. – los ojos de mi amiga seguían siendo de un hipnotizante azul cielo.

- Bonita sudadera. – dijo Tai bajando del árbol donde estaba subido. Mire mi ropa era distinta a la que llevaba en el mundo real: llevaba una sudadera blanca con flores de un color entre rosa y rojo con unas letras hechas de lentejuelas negras y un cuello estilo kimono japonés del cual salía un gorro blanco que por dentro era negro con topitos blancos, debajo de la sudadera llevaba una camiseta lila de tirantes con forma de mariposa en la espalda(es la que se ven los omoplatos), unos pantalones piratas negros y unas zapatillas de deporte altas de color negro y azul celeste. – te… te queda muy bien. – se puso rojo. Detrás de él bajo un digimon naranja, parecía un dinosaurio pequeño. – este es el glotón de Agumon.

- Tai – le susurro Agumon – Tai – volvió a llamarle - ¿Quién es esa digimon tan hermosa que esta con Erika?

- me llamo… Kikamon – dijo mi digimon poniéndose roja – Erika – me susurró – Parece que Tai no te quita el ojo.

- calla – le susurré – que Agumon no para de babear por ti.

- no mientas, Agumon es demasiado valiente para fijarse en mi – dijo desilusionada

- a ti no te falta valentía – la mire enfadada – si no fuera por ti yo ahora sería la Emperatriz Digimon – un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

- bueno sigamos con las presentaciones – dijo Joe – este es Gomamon mi gota de valor. – todos los antiguos niños sonrieron incluido Tai.

- yo soy Armadillomon – Dijo un pequeño digimon, que como su nombre indicaba parecía un armadillo – Codi me ha dicho que tu eres la causa por la que él es mi compañero.

Con Armadillomon terminamos las presentaciones. Izzi dijo que debíamos ir por parejas, pero no nos poníamos de acuerdo. Me subí a una roca con la ayuda de Kikamon y silbé.

- En mi clase en España suele pasar esto y usamos un sombrero – miré a T.K que se agarro el gorro pero Matt lo distrajo mientras Tai se lo quitaba y me lo daba – gracias, creo… - Matt se rió de mi y Tai le dio una colleja. – en fin me dan sus dispositivos digitales y/o D3: Sora, Mimi, Codi, Kari Yolei y yo también lo pondré. – Me di cuenta de que los dispositivos de los antiguos niños elegidos eran todos iguales- ¿pero los suyos son todos iguales?

- Tranquila, solo brillan ante su verdadero dueño al igual que el tuyo. – dijo Sora muy comprensiva ante mi reacción.

- esta bien. Chicos, taparos los ojos y sacar un dispositivo – Primero pasó Matt y sacó uno antiguo, después Joe saco el de Codi, Izzi el otro antiguo, Davis sacó el de Yolei, Tai el de Kari y T.K el mío. – Bien, ahora abran los ojos y si les a tocado uno de los Dispositivos antiguos denle la mano a una de las dos posibles dueñas. – Matt y Sora fueron los que primero se dieron la mano y del Dispositivo salió una luz roja preciosa, Mimi le quitó de la mano su dispositivo a Izzi pero le dio un beso en la mejilla dejándolo k.o.

- Vamos en marcha – dijo Yolei – Izzi y Mimi al norte, Matt y Sora al este, Tai y Kari al sur, Erika y T.K al suroeste, Joe y Codi al oeste y Davis y yo al noroeste. Los que primero terminen que vengan aquí si no tienen como mínimo un componente del equipo con Armodigievolución – no tenia ni idea de que era eso pero asentí. – el resto vallan a los sectores del noreste y sureste según les quede más cerca. ¡En marcha niños elegidos!

T.K me quitó el gorro y se lo puso. Y nos pusimos en marcha.

- T.K, ¿Cómo hago para que Kikamon Armodigievolucione? – me miró sorprendido.

-pues dices: "¡Digihuevo evolución!" y Kikamon Armodigievolucionara en Pedorrimon, - Puse cara de enfado pero me acabe riendo

- Sabes no eres tan serio como aparentas – le dije aun riéndome.

- Gracias, tu eres más divertida de lo que aparentas, cuñada – le pegué un puñetazo en el hombro. Era igual de alto que yo pero tenia un año menos que yo.

- yo no… le gusto a Tai. – suspiré y miré al suelo. – a él le gusta Sora y seguro que si tu hermano no saliera con ella…

- le gustarías igual – dijo sonriendo – Kari me ha contado que esta noche Tai no ha dormido de lo preocupado que estaba por ti. – Por qué T.K me mentía así. – es verdad no te miento – dijo tendiéndome la mano para saltar un tronco.

-dejémoslo – él asintió

- Bueno… con que Digimon emperador es tu primo – dijo como si no importase nada.

- no, Ken Ichijouji es mi primo pero ese… ese engendro, esa escoria, no merece ni mi compasión – T.K me miró asustado. - ¿Qué?

- no, nada – mentía – es solo que escoria es lo que decía Ken, digo lo que dice Digimon emperador para nombrar a los que cree inferiores a él. – esta vez no mentía.

- ah, eso – sonreí melancólicamente – es una mala costumbre mía llamo escoria a ladrones, asesinos o conductores imprudentes como el que atropello a mi primo Osamu y Ken me imitaba – comencé a llorar y a apretar los puños. No me podía contener y le di una serie de puñetazos a un árbol. Mis nudillos sangraban T.K me agarro fuertemente contra él y volví a empezar a llorar en su hombro.

- Tranquila – dijo con voz dulce – recuperaremos a Ken. Te lo prometo. – se paró sentí como sonreía y añadió – cuñadita.

- gracias, gorrito – comenzamos a reír. Aun estábamos abrazados, estábamos a menos de cinco metros de un grupo de torres oscuras. – te hecho una carrera asta la primera de la izquierda.

- pero antes vamos a hacer la Armodigievolución – dijo sonriendo.

-¡DIGIHUEVO EVOLUCIÓN! – dijimos al unísono

**PATAMON** ARMODIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… **PEGASUSMON** DE LA ESPERANZA CRECIENTE

**KIKAMON **ARMODIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… **TAKANMON **DEL FILO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN

-¡Oh! Que enternecedor – dijo una voz fría desde la copa de un árbol. – Mi primita juntándose con la escoria.

- ¡Cállate! – Dije llena de odio – Takanmon, ¿puedes subirme ahí arriba?

- Erika, cálmate no merece la pena – dijo muy nervioso T.K

Miré a mi digimon vestía como si fuera una bruja y su escoba era también un cetro y ¿una catana? Sacó la catana y su ropa se transformó en una especie de uniforme de cazadora de monstruos (parecido al de Shango de Inuyasha) pero estaba lleno de símbolos mágicos.

- Takanmon, súbeme – le ordené muy enfadada. Me subió allí nos esperaban un Snimon un digimon con forma de mantis religiosa y un Flymon que era como una avispa – T.K, Pegasusmon ir a destruir las torres oscuras y avisad a Kari y Codi por el D3 yo me encargo de esta escoria pero no se si Takanmon podrá contra Snimon y Flymon.

El cobarde de Digimon emperador estaba a lomos de un Devidramon, no sabía como pero sabía como se llamaban esos bichos. Salté sobre el Digimon y me lancé a pegarle puñetazos a Digimon emperador pero sacó su látigo y me agarró del cuello.

- Ken, suéltala, es tu prima ¿no la recuerdas? – esa voz yo la conocía.

- Wor… Wormon – dije medio asfixiada. – no lo llames Ken… esa escoria no es Ken.

Al principio Digimon emperador sonrió, pero me miró a la cara y se agarró la cabeza soltando el látigo. Aproveché y me lancé a pegarle puñetazos, la sangre manchaba el lomo de Devidramon. Esa sangre era una mezcla de la de mis nudillos y la de la nariz del malvado emperador.

- Erika – oí a mi espalda era Tai subido junto con Kari en Nefertimon no a mucha distancia. Me distraje esas décimas de segundo y el emperador consiguió asestarme una patada en el estomago. - ¡no la vuelvas a pegar! – Dijo Tai cada vez más cerca de la escena.

Digimon emperador sacó su D3 negro y apuntó a Nefertimon, no me preguntéis aun como pero sabía que eso me dolería aunque en teoría no tuviera porque. Me puse en medio y recibí el impacto de un rayo oscuro que me quemó el hombro derecho y caí sobre el lomo de Devidramon.

- No la puedo matar, algo me lo impide – pensó Digimon emperador en voz alta – pero ella no es escoria… Ya esta será mi Emperatriz digimon.

-¿por… qué haces esto? – dije sin fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo sabías que Takanmon sería tu Digimon? – Preguntó muy intrigado, - seguro que ahora no te acuerdas pero luego en mis mazmorras te acordaras, estoy seguro – sonrió y me golpeó la cabeza, pero antes de eso me pareció oír un grito desesperado, oí a Tai gritar desesperado y desesperanzado . Pero ya era tarde para que pudiese gritar yo también porque ya había perdido el sentido.


	6. Chapter 6

6- Cara a cara; en el mundo digimon parte II

Narrador Digimon Emperador:

Seguía sin sentido. Encadenada en su celda. Por qué no había podido matarla, algo o alguien había tomado el control de su mente haciendo que oyera gritos desesperados en su cabeza. Esa chica, su prima tenía el emblema que él necesitaba para ser invencible, aunque el emblema de la luz era más poderoso también era más difícil de conseguir y dominar.

- Ken, quítale el emblema y suéltala así será inofensiva – dijo Wormon. Que se creía ese estupido que no lo había pensado, pero algo me impedía tocar el emblema.

- escoria – dije mirando a unos Digimon que había capturado esa misma mañana. – pero ella es distinta ella es como yo, pero… - Mi D3 pitaba, eran esos entrometidos de los niños elegidos. – son otra vez esos entrometidos. Monocromon, estupido dinosaurio y tú, Ogremon ir a destruir a esa escoria – No eran muy inteligentes ni Monocromon ni Ogremon pero podrían entretenerlos hasta que yo la convirtiera en mi compañera. Solo tenía que recordarle quien era yo y quien era ella.

- Sí, amo. Digimon Emperador – dijo el incompetente de Ogremon – una preguntita. A quien hemos de machacar.

- A los niños elegidos –dije sulfurado – inepto, ellos son el enemigo.

- Ken, - me llamó triste el estupido de Wormon – ha despertado. – sonreí era la mejor noticia de toda la mañana.

Tenía que hacer que confiase en mí por que sino tendría que usar otro tipo de táctica y no había tiempo.

- ¿Ya estas despierta? – dije poniendo la ñoña voz de mi otra cara, ese blando de Ken Ichijouji, solo pensar que una vez había sido él me daban arcadas.

- ¿Ken? ¿Eres tú? – no debía haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la mazmorra lo cual me daba ventaja. – he tenido un sueño horrible. Como cuando éramos niños.

- Recuerdo que tus pesadillas hacían temblar a todos. – dije aun fingiendo esa estupida voz. Pero esa ilusa me creía.

-¿Ken? – Me llamó pensativa – Alguna vez te he contado historias de un monstruo llamado Kikamon o ¿Takanmon?

- sí, no lo recuerdas – dije sorprendido. Era lo que más odiaba de la gente, olvidaba y yo no podía. – Pasó poco después de que Osamu muriera.

- Ya me acuerdo – dijo casi gritando – fue esa tarde. En la que tú…

FLASHBACK

- Ken – me llamaba una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos marrones. – Jugamos a dibuja e imagina.

- No, Osamu odiaba ese juego – dije llorando. Como podía ser tan blando.

- Ken pero… - dijo triste la niña – a ti te encanta ese juego, recuerdas, - comenzó a bailar un baile estupido – yo imagino y tu lo pintas luego jugamos con nuestras fantasías – dijo canturreando.

- bueno, esta bien – dije poniéndome rojo.

- Primero dibujaras a un gusanito verde, con diez patitas con la punta rojo unos grandes ojos azules cielo y un símbolo en la frente como una Y con dos rayitas a cada lado – le enseñé el dibujo – casi le faltan dos largas orejitas verdes y una boca de manera vertical. – volví a enseñarle el dibujo. - ¡Perfecto! Ahora haremos a su hermano mayor. – cogí otra hoja y preparé los lápices de colores. – Tendrá cuerpo de guerrero y una cabeza de mosca.

- ¿de que color? – pregunté. Esos recuerdos me suelen dar arcadas pero este desde hacía poco lo rememoraba una y otra vez. – ¿verde también?

- Lo vas pillando – me sonrió le faltaban dos dientes uno arriba y otro abajo. – este tiene las mismas orejas pero un poquito más largas y a rayas rojas y verdes. – me dijo dibujándolo en el aire con el dedo. – en los hombros tiene pinchos y sus brazos parecen de robot, con garras afiladas – hizo con varios de mis lápices de colores como si tuviera garras. – Y al lado de estas súper garras tiene unas espadas láser de color… - se quedó en blanco

- ¿Violeta? – aventuré a decir.

- Sí, perfecto, perfecto, - me sonrió mientras aplaudía. – Y sus pies son también como de robot pero con dos grandes uñas como las pezuñas de un caballo pero metálicas – y este es tu mega-ultra-genial-bichoverde – nos reímos me encantaban los dos. El pequeñito me recordaba a mi tan débil e indefenso.

- ¿y los tuyos? – Pregunté muy intrigado por oír su respuesta.

- son dos chicas la primera es, - se quedó pensando en la palabra que buscaba – bipolar, como decía tu hermano que era su profesora de mates. – Nuestras miradas se entristecieron – es una bruja buena con una de esas mascaras raras que le gustan a tu madre una de esas mascaras venecianas de carnaval. – se rió y yo también pero sin ninguna gana – pero cuando se enfada se convierte en una guerrera vengadora y su espada es medio catana, cetro mágico y escoba – la miré como si sobre cargase al personaje pero negó con la cabeza y me mostró el dibujo. Lo cierto era que aun sin ser tan buenos como los míos estaba muy bien sincronizado. – y luego esta su hermana pequeña que es un ángel de la guarda transformado en demonio por un malvado rey. Y tú las tienes que salvar. - En el dibujo estaba su Digimon Kikamon en las mazmorras en las que ella se hallaba ahora, con esa mirada azul hipnotizante.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- ahora lo recuerdo – dijo muy apenada – entonces, tú no eres Ken.

- a ti te permitiría llamarme así, pero justo eres la única que me llama por mi nombre – dije con arrogancia – la única que no es escoria como…

- ¿tú? – Dijo furiosa – tu te atreves a llamar a nadie escoria. Además de vestir como un hortera, eres perverso y no mereces el gran honor de que nadie te confunda con mi primo. – le di un manotazo y al instante volvieron los dolores de cabeza. – Tu si que eres una ESCORIA

- ¡Ya basta de insultarme! – como era posible que creyera que Ken ese debilucho era mejor que yo el gran Digimon Emperador. – bien veo que tendré que hacer esto por las malas. – me encantaba hacerlo por las malas, esa chica sufriría por sus palabras.

- ¡Ken! Se que estas aun dentro de su mente. – ella lloraba no se si de miedo o de rabia. Pero se equivocaba. – tus dolores de cabeza son que el consigue tomar el control. - ¿Cómo demonios lo sabía?- Ken, te perdono y ellos te perdonaran solo tienes que tomar el control. Toma mi mano y recupérate.

No podía creerlo. Mi mano se movía sin que yo la controlara hacía ella. No podía acabar así, pero Ken y sus fuerzas estaban bajo mínimos. Ahora yo controlaba la mano de Ken, otra vez, ella creía que aun me dominaba Ken por lo que me tendió la mano y yo se la agarré. La liberé pero la traicioné poniéndole en la muñeca derecha una espiral oscura. Era fuerte pues después de eso y en lo que se efectuaba el cambio me golpeó y corrió. Las paredes temblaron, llegó el momento de mi venganza, los niños elegidos la verían convertirse en mi Emperatriz Digimon un ser igual de perfecto que yo y eso era algo digno de recordar. Por lo menos en los cinco minutos que les quedaban de vida.

Narrador: Tai

Ogremon nos había guiado hasta allí. No permitiría que ese maldito volviera a dañar a Erika. Sabía que la culpa de aquello había sido mía y eso me mataba por dentro.

- Greymon, apunta con la Mega llama a la parte baja Ogremon dijo que las mazmorras estaban allí – Mi compañero hizo caso a Takanmon que a pesar de estar herida seguía en su forma de Armodigievolución.

- Takanmon, - la hermosa digimon me miró – si no lo contamos quiero que le digas a Erika que es una chica muy especial. – dije muy serio y ella me sonrió.

- Mejor le dices tu que la amas – me sonrojé y Greymon se rió – Greymon eres el mejor Digimon que he conocido, si muero y es probable te aclaro que aunque seas un Dinosaurio atigrado eres muy… - se puso roja como un tomate se estaba declarando. – Eres muy guapo – se acercó con su escoba la cara de Greymon y le dio un beso al lado de su cuerno central.

- Tú eres la Digimon más valiente, loca y hermosa que he conocido. – esta despegó con su escoba a una velocidad superior a la del sonido por lo que se encargó de los guardias de la entrada. Unos Garbagemon, los digimon rosas que ayudaron a Puppetmon años atrás. Estaban controlados por espirales oscuras, pero Takanmon sacó su espada transformándose en su versión guerrera.

- Ahora – le grité a Greymon. Este disparó su Mega llama e hizo un gran boquete del cual salieron muchos Digimons apresados por el Emperador.

"No esta en ningún sitio" pensé desesperado. Mientras los demás sacaban a los presos Davis y yo la buscábamos. Greymon no cabía por los pasillos por los que yo la buscaba por lo que me acompañó Takanmon.

Pasamos varías salas. Pero no estaba, hasta que oí como alguien gritaba de dolor.

- ¿Takanmon, Tai? – dijo débilmente y volvió a retorcerse y a gritar de dolor. Me acerqué. – No, Tai vete. – dijo con los ojos inyectados en sangre volvió a gritar y se agarró la cabeza - ¡Me quema! Tai, te lo suplico, vete.

- ¡No! No te dejaré y menos así – se agarraba los brazos, se estaba clavando las uñas.

**Todas las historias **

**tienen un final y no es feliz;**

**quizá me equivoqué**

**pensando**

**en un futuro junto a ti.**

Un último grito recorrió toda la fortaleza. Todo se había vuelto oscuro y cuando volví a ver todo en el lugar de Erika estaba una chica de ojos rojos idéntica a ella, pero su ropa en vez de una sudadera llevaba un vestido negro el pelo largo, negro y liso parecía hecho de alfileres puesto sus puntas amenazaban con inyectar un veneno mortal, la desesperación, llevaba unas botas de tacón aguja que la dejaba justo a mi altura.

**Y se que no se puede **

**cambiar nada ya,**

**paso de rayadas **

**porque ni siquiera ya**

**me quedan ganas.**

- Hola hermoso – su voz aunque seguía siendo angelical irradiaba maldad. – sabes, no te voy a matar. Por lo menos no aun.

Estaba muerto, no podía haberla perdido así. La chica se dio cuenta de que no daba señales de vida y me agarró del cuello. No me defendí, solo sentía una angustia mortal oprimiéndome el pecho.

- ¡Arg! – dijo con exasperación – DarkTakanmon, - miré al Digimon también se había vuelto oscuro y me alegre de que Agumon no viese a DarkTakanmon, eso lo hubiese destrozado. – Mi juguete no se defiende. – Me miró con asco pero yo la miré vacío, sin ninguna expresión.

- ¿Tal vez si matas a la portadora de la Luz y después a la del Amor, tal vez este cobarde reaccione? – dijo la oscura digimon. La Emperatriz Digimon chasqueó los dedos y aparecimos delante de los demás. Greymon nada más ver a DarkTakanmon volvió a su forma como Agumon y se quedó con la misma mirada que yo. Al soltarme me di cuenta de que Erika llevaba una espiral oscura. Volví en mí, Tenía que destruir la espiral sin hacerle daño pero aquello era imposible.

**Tengo una espina clavada**

**y se agota como la tinta,**

**no todo es tan bonito**

**como te lo pintan.**

Digimon Emperador salió de uno de sus túneles y se colocó junto a la que una vez fue Erika.

- Anda, primo Ken deja que yo los mate – dijo la chica divertida.

-¿Primo? – Preguntamos todos menos T.K y Kari al unísono.

- no, tu diviértete con el del valor, el de la amistad, la del amor, la de la luz y si quieres el de la esperanza – dijo con muecas de asco y desprecio ante cada emblema – Mata a quien te plazca, a todos excepto al nuevo elegido del valor y la amistad. Me las va a pagar por lo de la herida que me causó en el partido amistoso.

Erika fue andando hacia Kari sin ningún impedimento ni de los elegidos ni por parte de Ken, que comenzó a atacar con los digimon directamente a los niños.

- DarkTakanmon a taca a Kari – el digimon obedeció pero no le dio a Kari sino que alguien se puso en medio interceptando el ataque de lleno.

- T.K – Gritó Matt llorando – Maldita. – se lanzó a atacarla pero ella aprovechó para atacar a Sora ya que sin Matt estaba desprotegida. – Sora – Volvió a gritar como si le arrancasen el alma – Te mataré.

- No, Matt – Grité Tai al ver como la parte más oscura, bélica y desquiciada de la chica a la que amaba, atacaba sin piedad y con una hermosa sonrisa a mi mejor amigo.

- No atacaré a Kari si me atacas tú a mí – me dijo con esa hipnótica sonrisa.

- No puedo, - no podía dañarla pero tampoco iba a dejar que matase a todos mis amigos.

**Y lo siento,**

**sé que no soy perfecto,**

**pero caray,**

**juro no volver nunca jamás**

**a mirar **

**hacia atrás.**

- Por favor, Tai – esa mirada no era de la Emperatriz, era de Erika a pesar de la sonrisa sus ojos lloraban.

- esta bien, - asentí – lo aré. Pero no por darte el gusto, sino para salvar a Erika y a mí hermana. - Me armé de valor y miré la sala los únicos que permanecíamos en pie éramos Kari, Davis, Digimon emperador, La Emperatriz Digimon y yo. – Agumon, cuando yo te dé la señal apuntas con tu Llama bebé a la muñeca derecha de la Emperatriz. No falles o moriremos todos y perderás a Takanmon para siempre – su cara ya estaba convencida con lo de morir todos imaginaros cuando mencioné a Takanmon.

Me lancé contra la Emperatriz que se defendió con lagrimas en los ojos, y sentí una ira creciendo dentro de mi hacia aquella espiral, la inmovilicé y alcé su muñeca solo teníamos un tiro por que Digimon emperador se acercaba ya a defenderla – Agumon.

- Llama bebé – gritó y la espiral desapareció. Erika volvió a ser la misma y Takanmon volvió a ser Kikamon.

**Nadie puede calmar**

**este odio que encierro dentro,**

**mi cuerpo esta por explotar;**

**murió y quedó sin sentimientos.**

- ¡no, mi Emperatriz, no! – gritó el Emperador muy afectado.

Erika y Kikamon seguían desmayadas, con heridas más graves que las del resto de nosotros, cuando habían atacado en su forma oscura no habían usado ni una milésima parte de su poder puesto que Erika aun controlaba parte del cerebro y el alma de la Emperatriz.

- Tai, Mamá no esta – me dijo Kari. – Volvamos por una puerta ha nuestra casa, además se supone que Erika se quedaba a comer con nosotros.

Volvimos al mundo real, yo había cargado con Erika todo el camino y Matt había cargado con T.K que si que había recibido bastante más poder en el ataque.

- Hermano… - dijo el pequeño héroe - ¿Kari esta bien? – dijo con la voz queda.

- Sí, y te agradeceré siempre que salvases a mi hermana – dije un poco a regañadientes – ya no me parecería mal si salierais juntos… - Kari muy contenta se acercó a la cara de T.K y lo besó – siempre y cuando no os beséis delante de mí. – dije molesto.

- ¡oh! Que bonito – dijo Erika aun muy débil. – mi héroe, ¿quiere una recompensa? – Matt me empujó y acabé apoyado con las manos en la pared para no caerme encima de Erika. Ella levantó un poco la cabeza y me besó ligeramente en la mejilla. – Mi salvador, recibirá toda la recompensa cuando me reponga.

Llamé a la casa de sus tíos y les dije que Erika se quería venir una semana con nosotros de camping y ellos aceptaron. Me parecieron muy buenas personas. Además no tendría que mentir a mis padres porque estaban en Brasil de viaje a visitar a mi tía Justina Clara Josefa de Dolores García Yagami, para abreviar la llamábamos la tía Brasilia. Erika mejoró mucho durante los tres primeros días y las únicas señales que quedaban en ella de la batalla eran la quemadura causada por Agumon y un poco más marcada la quemadura aun en carne viva de la espiral oscura.

Su tía me invitó a cenar y su tío no me quitó los ojos de encima, pensé que eran una familia normal como podía haber salido tan perverso Ken.

Él estaba entre dos mundos, y no solo el mundo digimon y el real sino sus dos mundos internos.

**Miento al decir que soy**

**otro pero vivo en el abismo,**

**no es que mi corazón este roto,**

**es que ya no es el mismo. **

Notas de la autora:

aparte de lo odbio, que ningun personaje humano ni digimon me pertenecen excepto Erika y Kikamon y sus digievoluciones.

Tambien informarles que la cancion fragmentada que he puesto es la canción "No hay final feliz" de Porta (que odbiamente tampoco me pertenece)


	7. Chapter 7

7- La claustrofobia que da el amor.

Estaba en casa de Kari y Tai, con ella y T.K.

Era la última semana que estaba en Japón y nadie excepto mi nuevo mejor amigo T.K y mi "hermana" Kari, era como una hermana para mí.

- en serio no quieres ninguna fiesta – volvió a preguntar Kari.

- No quiero nada – Repetí por millonésima vez en los últimos tres días. – nadie a de saberlo aun. – Les mire pero T.K me esquivó la mirada. – hermanito, ¿Qué has hecho?

-yo, lo siento – sonrió miro a Kari que lo miro sorprendida – antes de ayer le dije que te ibas a mi hermano que se lo dijo a Sora. – T.K tomo aire. ¿Había más? – Sora ayer se lo dijo a Izzi y Mimi estos se lo dijeron a Joe y Yolei, que se lo dijeron a Davis y Codi, esta mañana.

- ¿pero nadie se lo ha dicho a Tai? – pregunte sorprendida. T.K negó con la cabeza.

- Creímos que querías decírselo tu misma – Miro su reloj, volvió a sonreír levantándose y arrastrando a Kari con el hasta la terraza.

Tai llego corriendo muy cansado. Acababa de llegar del entrenamiento de fútbol. Antes de que me viera me escondí no quería decírselo aun, odiaba las despedidas. El baño del fondo del pasillo, allí no entraría porque Tai siempre se duchaba en los vestuarios.

- Kari – la llamo Tai. Pero a pesar de que ella estaba en casa no contesto – ¿Erika? ¿T.K? Pues vaya estoy solo – dijo desilusionado, pero empezó a reírse – Eso quiere decir que… puedo ir en calzoncillos.

No porque tenia que ser tan… tan… loco, irresponsable, o estupido como para ir por ahí en calzoncillos. Estaba roja pero mientras no se fuera a duchar estaba a salvo.

- pero antes – añadió para si mismo – Damas y caballeros Tai Yagami tiene el orgullo de presentar su grandiosa obra. Cantando en la ducha. Tara, tara – comenzó a tararear. "_por que tiene que pasarme esto a mi"_. Debía decirle que estaba allí antes de verlo en calzoncillos o algo peor. Solo de pensarlo me puse roja como un tomate y me falto el oxigeno, al darme cuenta de que el baño no tenia ventana y Tai estaba en la puerta. - ¡Erika! – en calzoncillos desde la puerta del baño. Me tape los ojos y me di la vuelta, mientras el simple y llanamente se ponía una camiseta, ya que sus calzoncillos eran shorts.

- yo… esto – dije completamente roja. El se acerco para mirar que estuviera bien y vi como T.K cerraba la puerta. Menos mal que Tai estaba de espaldas y no lo vio. – mierda.

- ¿Me estas evitando? – Dijo Tai algo molesto - ¿Por qué?

- bueno yo… esto yo – no sabia como decírselo y el parecía querer torturarme puesto se volvió a quitar la camiseta - ¿Qué… haces? – pregunte sin aire y con un sofoco encima que no me lo quitaba ni un santo, la puerta cerrada y sin ventana, con un chico en calzoncillos y sin camiseta. Definitivamente querían matarme.

- tengo calor – dijo colgando la camiseta de un gancho para albornoces. – no me has contestado.

Pero como me iba a concentrar en articular palabras si tenía al chico más apuesto que conocía sudado y sin camiseta encerrado conmigo en el baño."_No tengo salida… las paredes"_

- te lo diré cuando salgamos de aquí – conteste nerviosa, divirtiéndole. - ¡Kari, T.K esto no tiene gracia! – Oí sus risas desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¡os voy a hacer picadillo, si os di miedo como emperatriz Digimon esperad a que salga de aquí! – Siguieron riéndose, pero lo que mencione pareció hacer que la alegría de Tai se fuera por el inodoro.

- no vuelvas a decir eso – dijo muy afectado, y mi sonrisa maliciosa se borro – por favor.

- Tai, eso ya es historia – dije mirándolo a los ojos. Me miro de arriba abajo. Yo llevaba un vestidito blanco y corto de tirantes, su mirada recorrió todo mi cuerpo y se detuvo en mi muñeca derecha haciéndole apartar la mirada. La marca que había dejado la espiral oscura parecía el tatuaje de una serpiente enroscada en mi muñeca – no fue culpa tuya.

- si lo fue – dijo con la voz fría. No me miraba a los ojos. – si yo no hubiera querido llamar tu atención, el no te hubiera dado la patada ni tampoco tendrías que haber recibido esa descarga oscura. Ni… - se le atragantaron las palabras – ni te hubiera transformado en Emperatriz Digimon.

Le di una bofetada, era un estupido nada de aquello había sido culpa suya. El lo interpreto mal creyó que yo le golpeaba por lo que el nombraba y no porque quisiera que no pensase eso.

- eres un estupido – dije llorando, odiaba llorar sin motivo aparente pero el conseguía que lo hiciera – tu no tuviste la culpa. La tuve yo, si me hubiera calmado como me sugirió T.K no hubiésemos tenido que pasar por aquello. – su cara tenia curiosidad. – y dejemos de hablar de esto.

Volví a darme cuenta de que Tai seguía sin camiseta. Pero esta vez el también se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo.

- estas muy linda cuando te sonrojas – dijo también muy rojo. – quiero decir. ¿Te molesta que este sin camiseta? – se corrigió.

No conteste solo sentía mucho calor y me faltaba el aire. – T.K que no tiene gracia – Tai se dio cuenta de que respiraba entrecortadamente, y sudaba mucho. – Por favor T.K – le suplique casi sin poder respirar. "_no hay salida"_

- no, ¿Tai te ha invitado ya a su fiesta? – pregunto divertido sin saber lo mal que yo lo estaba pasando. Sentía que las paredes se me cerraban ya no me daba cuenta de que Tai estaba allí.

- T.K me da igual la estupida fiesta – dijo Tai acercándose para sujetarme me había derrumbado y me abrazaba a mis piernas. – Erika tiene… Claustrofobia. – dijo mirándome preocupado yo estaba llorando me faltaba el oxigeno y a pesar de estar con Tai me sentía sola y como si las paredes me tragasen a parte el calor sofocante hacia que la sensación de agobio fuera mayor.

- ¡Espera! – Dijo el otro chico muy nervioso – Lo siento Erika, no lo sabia. – se lamentaba. Sonó algo ha roto y el picaporte se callo. – Mierda. Kari llama a mi hermano o yo llamare a… ¿Quién puedo llamar?

- T.K la voy a intentar tranquilizar – dijo agachándose a tocarme pero se paro a menos de un centímetro. – Daros prisa se esta haciendo daño y creo que no se da cuenta de que estoy con ella - ¿estaba llorando, acaso Tai lloraba por mi?

Sentía la sangre y el escozor de las heridas de mis brazos, tedia mis uñas totalmente incrustadas en mi piel. Alguien me seco las lagrimas, pero no podía hacer nada, yo estaba atrapada las paredes se cerraban. Esa persona me hablaba; llorando, su voz me tranquilizaba pero oírla llorar me devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Tai? – el sonrió tristemente, mire mis manos, mis uñas ya no estaban clavadas en mis brazos sino que por alguna razón Tai había puesto mis manos sobre las suyas y estas se habían clavado como garras en sus muñecas. – Lo siento, tengo que salir… no… no tengo aire. – retire mis garras de sus muñecas que sangraban.

- Tranquila, por lo menos sabes que estoy aquí – dijo abrazándome, aun seguía sin camiseta y yo me sonroje y comencé a temblar levemente. - ¿tienes frío?

- no, creo que tengo fiebre – se acerco a mi frente si poso la suya contra la mía estaba fresca, húmeda y un poco pegajosa por el sudor pero hizo que los temblores cesaran.

- ¿desde cuando tienes claustrofobia? – me aparte me dolía recordarlo – Erika, recuerda que el pasado no se puede cambiar pero los recuerdos si se pueden contar.

- no, Tai, si no te lo cuento es por algo – no quería recordar esos tiempos. En los que el armario era la entrada a un mundo mágico, mis ojos sus ventanas y la tristeza no existía, hasta que… - esta bien te voy a contar algo que no sabe nadie excepto mi madre y no del todo. Esto en teoría solo se lo iba a contar a mi marido si alguna vez me casaba. – me miro ilusionado esperando la historia, mis ojos se volvieron hacia el pasado.

FLASHBACK

- Erika, ven me manda tu madre – dijo aquella mujer tan extraña, pero no era extraño que mi madre no pudiera venir a buscarme. – me llaman Arukeri, pero llámame Aruke, dame la mano y no te asustes te voy a llevar a ver a tu primito Ken. – mis ojos brillaban. Era invierno pero iría a Japón a ver a Ken.

- Gracias, pero no llevo ropa de recambio. – dije dándole la mano, pero algo me asustaba de la mirada de la mujer. - ¿ken esta aquí? o ¿iremos a Japón?

- ¡cállate! – Dijo ya algo lejos del colegio – o te enviare con tu otro primito.

Me intente escapar pero una especie de tela de araña me había pegado a su mano. No se le veía la boca pero yo sabía que sonreía por mi sufrimiento. Una camioneta estaba en la esquina, otros dos hombres estaban dentro, uno de ellos daba miedo sus ojos se veían desde el volante y al otro ya lo había visto. Me metieron en la furgoneta, estaba oscuro pero no me daba miedo, no me habían atado y veía una línea de luz por debajo de la puerta del vehiculo.

- Erika, no tengas miedo – dijo el hombre que creí que conocía, hablaba en japonés – soy amigo de tu tío. No te haré daño solo quiero que me digas como es… el mundo Digimon.

- perdón pero no se de que me habla – dije sin ni una nota de temor en mi mente ni mi voz. - ¿mundo Digimon? Eso es de psiquiátrico.

Me golpeo en la cara, no tenia miedo pero me sentía extraña. Un portátil, vi su luz y el hombre me lo acerco, era el digihuevo de Demikikamon. Salio del ordenador y se poso suave en mis manos. El hombre lo miro receloso e intento quitármelo pero sentía que debía protegerlo por lo cual rodé pero no controle y acabe golpeándome la cabeza.

- Despierta, ojo de la imaginación, ¡despierta! – Dijo la extraña mujer en mi oído, yo estaba atada aun en la oscuridad de la furgoneta. – no querrás perderte el nacimiento de tu Digimon.

El huevo se rompió y de el no salio Demikikamon como yo la conocía sino que era de un color blanco azulado. Su halo no ardía, sus ojos eran completamente iguales.

- Hola, soy White-Demikikamon – dijo girándose hacia mi – y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Yo soy Erika, White-Demikikamon, ayúdame – dije desesperada, ella se giro pero la mujer saco un látigo de su brazo y la partió en miles de pedacitos. - ¡no, como te atreviste a matarla! Puta, suéltame y lucha contra mi. Estaba cegada por la rabia no quería pensar en nada, sabia perfectamente que aquella era uno de los monstruos que Ken y yo imaginábamos. Era mi Compañera y antes de poder abrazarla, reír juntas, llorar juntas o luchar juntas la habían matado. El hombre se acerco a mi oído y me susurro algo.

- Te dolió, dentro de unos años Ken sentirá ese odio multiplicado por mil – dijo sonriendo – entonces búscame y podrás luchar contra Aruke – me dio un frío beso en la mejilla y me golpeo en la cabeza.

Desperté tres días después en un hospital, mi madre quería saber quien me había secuestrado pero yo solo le conté una parte.

FIN FLASHBACK

- Tal vez ese hombre sea el culpable de casi todo mi sufrimiento. – dije mirándolo a los ojos, el estaba cada vez más cerca de mi y yo de su rostro pero entonces T.K y Matt entraron. – No se lo cuentes a nadie – le susurre al oído antes de levantarme e irme corriendo. – T.K dile tú lo de la fiesta.

Estaba ya a mucha distancia de la casa, mi móvil comenzó a sonar, me pare y lo descolgué.

- ¿diga melón? – era como yo contestaba al teléfono aunque estuviera muy hundida eso era lo que me daba fuerzas para hablar.

- ¿Erika? – pregunto la voz de un chico, muy angustiado y decepcionado.

- ¿Davis? Qué sorpresa – dije realmente no me esperaba que fuera Davis - ¿Qué pasa, Tai esta bien?

- Si, en realidad te llamo justo por que – estaba nervioso – quiero verte he de decirte algo.

- vale – estaba sorprendida - ¿es por Kari? – a el se suponía que le gustaba Kari

- no, solo quiero hablar contigo – dijo serio pero muy nervioso – te espero en el parque de delante de la pizzería "Tokio". Por favor ven. – colgó.

- Davis… - ya había colgado, "_espero equivocarme no quiero herirlo antes de irme. Por favor que no se declare."_

Que querría y encima sentía como si alguien la siguiera. No quería pensar en ello, me pare en una heladería y me compre un cucurucho de chocolate con la bola más grande que pudo el joven que me guiño un ojo y me paso su numero en una servilleta. Me sonroje y le deje una buena propina mientras caminaba hacia el parque.

Davis estaba, ¡guapo! Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de vestir del brazo. Su pelo granate seguía despeinado pero no llevaba sus típicas gafas.

- hola, que… bien te veo – dije sorprendida. Como podía parecerme guapo. Seria el cansancio eran ya las nueve y comenzaba a anochecer.

- yo te venia a pedir, - se sonrojo. Me sudaban las manos y mi corazón se acelero, pero como me pasaba esto y quería a Tai no a Davis se parecían pero eran completamente distintos. – tengo una cena de etiqueta y me preguntaba si tu… ¿quieres acompañarme?

- claro, ¿Cuándo es? – suspire. Mi imaginación me había nublado la mente pero porque me sentía decepcionada en el fondo.

- dentro de una hora, - dijo sonriente – vas preciosa. Pero si quieres paramos en casa de Sora ella tiene preparado un vestido para ti.

- como sabias que aceptaría – pregunte al ver que lo tenía todo tan preparado.

- la verdad… - le mire expectante – no lo sabia. Creí que Tai te lo habría pedido.

- pero si Tai me lo hubiera pedido, ¿tu que hubieras hecho? – me miro con los ojos chispeantes.

- Luchar – dijo serio – estoy arto de que me ganen en todo, además te voy a contar un secreto en el instituto voy a irme a estudiar a Portugal. Así que si te gusto y no te importa esperar dos años.

- Seguiríamos estando separados por un país. – negó con la cabeza "_huy, por que diablos le doy coba. a Caso me gusta Davis. Porque Tai no me dijo nada del baile de etiqueta. Con quien ira." – _mira Davis, de todos modos yo ahora mismo no se lo que siento. Mejor vamos al baile como amigos y cuando vayas a estudiar a Portugal, ya contactaremos. – el asintió no estaba desilusionado pero tampoco animado. Sonreí me agarro de la muñeca derecha con mucho cuidado y me llevo corriendo detrás de el.

En casa de Sora me duche y me puse el vestido era un kimono precioso y muy cómodo, era en tonos pastel. Davis cuando me vio salir se quedo con la boca abierta. "_seguro que estoy horrible"_

- Estas preciosa, eres como la reencarnación de una diosa del amor o algo así – dijo embobado. Me puse como un tomate y me reí.

Llegamos al baile, era de despedida del verano de los del equipo de fútbol del instituto y los dos últimos cursos de la escuela primaria. Sora vino con nosotros y al llegar comprendí porque, el grupo de Matt era quien tocaba. No veía a Tai por ningún lado. La música era muy movida y ya me dolían los pies. Entonces fue cuando decidí salir a dar un paseo fuera de la fiesta. Al lado del recinto había una fuente y más lejos todavía se veía todo Odaiba.

Camine cantando tonterías, yo no bebía así que a pesar de que en la fiesta había alcohol yo y Davis estábamos secos. Pero los más mayores no.

- Hola… guapa – dijo un chico de cuarto de secundaria – quieres pasar un buen… HIP… rato. – me daban asco los borrachos. Le hubiese pegado, pero era casi cuatro años más mayor que yo.

- Charlie – le llamo una voz conocida desde la puerta del recinto – Cerdo, deja a mi chica, sino quieres que te meta el balón por el culo.

- ¡Davis! - dije alabando al cielo de que hubiera llegado. - ¿Cómo que tu chica?

- Eso. ¿Desde cuando es tu chica? – dijo Tai muy enfadado a mi espalda.

El borracho se volvió a la fiesta, Tai se arremangaba y avanzaba furioso hacia Davis que también se había arremangado. Me coloque entre ellos dos que estaban a punto de pelearse. ¿Por mi? Nunca creí que dos chicos tan guapos se pudieran pelear por mí. Si estuviera Demikikamon, pero todos nuestros digimons estaban en el Digimundo buscando la nueva fortaleza de Digimon emperador. Tai me miro, no sabia que era lo que reflejaba su mirada pero me gusto; me gire Davis también me miraba así y también me gustaba su mirada.

- Tai – le llame la atención – He venido con Davis a la fiesta. Tal vez sea por eso que dijo "mi chica" – Tai lo fulmino con una mirada de celos y llena de furia que me quemo hasta el alma.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – pregunto Tai dolido.

- Porque me lo pidió esta tarde – dije sorprendida.

- no eso no sino que… - no quería decirlo – no me dijiste que te vas pasado mañana. ¿Por qué, a caso no confías en mí?

- Tai cálmate y déjame explicarme – dije nerviosa, en realidad no sabia porque pero no me había atrevido a decírselo a nadie.

- Tai no la pongas triste – dijo Davis al ver mi expresión – la quiero demasiado como para verla triste y aunque te admiro… te prometo que te daré una paliza.

- Davis, vete a jugar y deja que hablemos tranquilamente. – Dijo Tai maliciosamente, Davis le iba a pegar pero yo le agarre de las muñecas.

- No, solo esta… celoso – dije mientras los dos se sonrojaban – mejor vayámonos. – me di la vuelta con Davis y Tai murmuro algo. – No seas infantil, Tai y Hasta mañana.

Davis me acompaño hasta la casa de mis tíos; quería subir pero no le deje y cuando me iba a subir me beso.

- Nos vemos mañana en tu fiesta – dijo dulcemente mientras yo subía sonrojada, corriendo las escaleras.

Estaba confusa, no sabia que quería, sentía algo muy fuerte hacia Tai pero luego estaba Davis. Había pasado de apercibido, pero ahora… había entrado derrumbándolo todo. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿a quien amaba? ¿a Tai y su valor o a Davis y su impulsividad?

Nota de la autora:

gracias a todos por sus reviews.

Les voy a dejar unas recomendaciones, primero escuchen siempre a su corazon eso hace que haamos grandes locuras pero tambien que corramos grandes aventuras y segundo se les ha gustado hasta ahora la historia y tienen una peticion o un consejo escribanmelo en un review y estare encantada de intentar contentarles.

P.D: si loque haveis leido os parecio interesante. en el proximo capitulko los lios se destensan pero ya nada volvera a ser lo mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

8- Adiós al verano I

Caminaba con mi vestido de fiesta por el pasillo de la entrada de la casa de T.K. El y Kari lo habían organizado para que estuviera feliz de estar con todos, pero la realidad era que lo que quería era salir corriendo y no volver a mirarles a ninguno de los dos a la cara. Era tarde y mi mano estaba detenida a tres centímetros del timbre, podía correr y mentir, decir que el vuelo salía hoy. Pero las ganas de decirles adiós pudieron con todos los demás sentimientos, no llame me senté en el suelo abrazada a mis piernas y escondí la cara entre mis rodillas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sora desde la puerta – Espera Matt, Erika me va a contar algo y necesitamos intimidad.

- No le digas a nadie que he llegado – dije sin mirarles – por favor, no tengo valor y mi imaginación me consume las esperanzas por unos amores imposibles. – lo hice sin querer pero había unido varios de nuestros emblemas con mis sentimientos. Sora me abrazo, se había sentado a mi lado dejando que Matt entrase de nuevo a la fiesta.

- Tai esta en la terraza, no sabemos que le pasa – me dijo acariciándome el pelo. – Matt ha hablado con el y me ha dicho que puede que estuvieras en casa; por eso salí para irte a buscar. ¿Qué paso?

- ayer Tai descubrió que tengo claustrofobia, me sincere con el contándole algo que creí que tendría que llevar en mi mente a solas durante toda mi vida – levante la cabeza y ella seco un par de lagrimas traidoras que recorrían mis mejillas – después cuando nos íbamos a besar entraron Matt y T.K y yo me marche corriendo.

- eso no explica por que Davis esta enfadado con Tai, o porque casi se matan al encontrarse abajo. – Dijo peinándome pacientemente – sigue con la historia.

- Davis me llamo y me invito pero eso ya lo sabes – ella asintió y me coloco algo en el pelo. – en la fiesta me defendió de un chico borracho y dijo algo que me hizo dudar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – me tapo los oídos suavemente con sus manos, me pareció oír la puerta, pero estaba de espaldas y no me apetecía girarme.

- "Mi chica" – dije con una mezcla de ilusión, confusión y desesperación. – y Tai lo oyó. Creo que tenía celos de Davis – sonreí con tristeza – después, me marche con Davis para evitar que Tai lo matara a golpes. – me pare sentía que alguien más a parte de Sora escuchaba y no sabia si quería seguir hablando. – El me acompaño a casa de mis tíos y…

- ¿Qué paso? – Dijo Sora nerviosa - ¿te hizo daño, te grito, te hablo mal de Tai y le pegaste?

- no, nada de eso es más creo que Davis por muy enfadado que estuviera con Tai jamás lo insultaría, - pero de pronto recordé el beso. Ese suave y calido roce de mis labios con los suyos. – el me… beso y me dejo a entender que me quería, pero yo ahora estoy confusa. – algo o alguien se movió agitado y furioso detrás de Sora. – yo quiero a Tai más que a mi vida pero… el solo me ve como a una hermana pequeña y en cambio Davis me ve como lo que soy una chica de más o menos su edad, y el no teme mostrar sus sentimientos.

- Tranquila estoy segura de que todo se arreglara. – dijo volviéndose nerviosa hacia ese "algo" que estaba tan agitado.

- De todas formas si Ken no vuelve a ser el mismo, no volveré a Japón nunca son demasiados malos recuerdos – dije triste. La puerta de la casa se cerro de golpe asustándome. – ¿cuanto tiempo ha estado escuchando Tai?

- ¿te habías dado cuenta? – asentí, ella siguió peinándome. - ¿hay algo que no querías que Tai supiera verdad?

- Davis me ha contado que tiene pensado irse dentro de dos años a Portugal a estudiar. – dije distraída mientras Sora reprimía un gritito.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo Sora levantándose y tendiéndome su mano.

- Haga lo que haga uno de los dos a de sufrir – dije bajando la vista. – Voy a entrar a mi fiesta evitare hablar a solas con cualquiera de los dos y mañana me despediré para siempre de Tai, creo que se merece a alguien más… perfecta para alguien tan perfecto como el – Sora me miro horrorizada. – Se que podréis devolver a Ken a la normalidad, pero cuidado creo que ira a por Kari, Tai o Davis.

Entre y todos me miraban asombrados, Davis me sonrió y yo le devolví una falsa sonrisa de complicidad, Tai me vio y pareció como si algo le golpease en el estomago se puso blanco y salio a la terraza. Matt me saludo y fue a calmarlo y escucharlo tal y como había hecho Sora conmigo. Decidí hacer lo mismo que el había hecho entre a la habitación contigua a la terraza y abrí la ventana para oírlos mejor.

Narrador: Tai

- Se va a ir y no volverá – dije con una traicionera lagrima escapándose de mi ojo derecho. – la culpa es mía, si la hubiese invitado antes que ese traidor de Davis. – apreté los puños y Matt se apoyó de espaldas en la barandilla mirándome muy impaciente.

- ¿y te sientes así por…? - dijo guiñando un ojo y mirando a mi espalda a la ventana del cuarto contiguo y cuando me fui a girar me dijo – es T.K y no querrás que te vea llorar ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no – susurre – no se lo digas, que yo no me pienso girar.

- Bueno, ¿y te sientes así por…? – volvió a preguntar yo evite su mirada azul, me recordaba a Demikikamon y ella a… Erika.

- No lo se – mentí y el me pego un puñetazo en el hombro – es que es… como con Sora pero la angustia es mil veces peor. Si con Sora no me importaba morir con esto… - me atragante con mis propias palabras y recordé cuando Erika me salvo, llego como un ángel a devolverme la vida para ahora arrancarme incluso el alma. – Si que soy capaz de matarme. – alguien grito, Erika había gritado me gire buscándola el grito provenía de mi espalda pero no había nadie más, aparte de Matt, en la terraza conmigo.

- ¿y eso se llama? – dijo Matt muy pesado con el tema. – Tai cuando admitas lo que sientes podrás sanarte y a lo mejor Erika también sea sincera contigo. – me cogio de los hombros y me zarandeo - ¡no ves lo que estas haciendo! Te dañas a ti y le haces daño a ella porque tiene miedo de dañarte si es feliz con Davis y eso es ser un… ¡egoísta! – me dolía todo el alma yo la… amaba pero ella quería a otro.

- Ella no me quiere, ya no, - dije fuera de mi cuerpo. Estaba muerto por dentro. - Sin ella el cielo siempre es nocturno pero sin estrellas ni luna. No hay mañana. Me ha robado el alma y el corazón. – Dije con una débil sonrisa – Bueno, siempre le pertenecerán, por lo menos ella los cuidara más que yo. Me iré muriendo poco a poco sin ella…

- eres estupido – dijo Erika a mi espalda, estaba llorando. – Como vuelvas a insinuar que te quieres morir por mi culpa te matare yo misma. – dijo mientras yo me acercaba despacio hacia ella. Solo nos separaba la mosquitera de aquella ventana pero la sentía a miles de kilómetros.

Matt se acerco a la ventana y despego la mosquitera.

- A ver si así dejáis de hacer el imbecil los dos, joder, que me tenéis arto. – dijo enfadado volviendo a la fiesta y cerrándome para que tuviera que salir por donde estaba Erika.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo tenia unos anillos que había comprado para "nosotros" antes de que Davis lo estropeara todo. El mío tenia grabados soles como mi emblema y una especies de flores y el suyo lunas en forma de C porque ella era mi luna la que hacia que las noches no fuesen solo oscuridad; los saque inconscientemente y me puse el mío.

- ¿Qué son esos anillos? – pregunto completamente descolocada. Le agarre su mano derecha, era fina tenia manos de pianista, y le coloque el anillo en su dedo corazón. No eran muy caros, eran de metal plateados, pero eran tan valiosos para mí como millones de diamantes.

- Ya que no te aclaras – dije con una sonrisa fingida, tal vez estuviera madurando, porque últimamente me importaba más la felicidad de los demás (o más bien de Erika, Kari y Sora) que la mía. – Quiero que ante todo podamos seguir siendo amigos.

Narradora: Erika

Tai sonreía y me agarraba la mano con dulzura, "_tal vez no sea tan infantil, puede que me deje intentar ser feliz_" Estábamos casi pegados, el estaba sentado en la repisa de la ventana, que daba a la terraza y su cara quedaba a la altura de la mía a pesar de que me sacaba casi una cabeza. Sus labios estaban a medio centímetro de los míos y se paro.

- Si quieres me paro – dijo colocando sus manos una en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura. – pero creo que si me paro Davis me sacara ventaja. – su aliento calido se incrustaba suavemente en mi cara y mis mejillas se tornaban rojas a cada segundo.

No dije nada, necesitaba besarlo casi tanto como respirar. Y me beso, fue calido creí que mis pies se habían levantado del suelo por que flotaba, pero Tai me había cogido de la cintura mientras me besaba y me había levantado y hecho aterrizar en un pequeño sofá.

- ¿y bien? – Pregunto mientras me acorralaba contra el sofá - ¿Qué has sentido?

- Tai yo… - no sabia como decirle con palabras todo lo que mi imaginación me había hecho ver – lo siento pero tengo decidido que quedemos como amigos, ¿te parece bien? – me dolía abrazarlo sin lanzarme a sus labios.

- ¡Chicos, hay una emergencia en el Digimundo! – Grito Izzi desde el salón haciendo que todos nos reuniéramos allí. Tai y yo llegamos sin mirarnos siquiera, tal vez fuera más difícil de lo que creía que fuéramos amigos solamente. – Gennai ha sido secuestrado por Digimon emperador.


	9. Chapter 9

9- Adiós al verano II

- ¡Chicos, hay una emergencia en el Digimundo! – Grito Izzi desde el salón haciendo que todos nos reuniéramos allí. Tai y yo llegamos sin mirarnos siquiera, tal vez fuera más difícil de lo que creía que fuéramos amigos solamente. – Gennai ha sido secuestrado por Digimon emperador.

- bien pues vamos todos a buscarle – dijo Yolei con su tono alegre y optimista de siempre.

- el problema esta en que solo pueden entrar tres Digielegidos – dijo pensativo. – Estoy seguro de que es una trampa, por eso creo que deberían ir…

- Izzi, el quiere una emperatriz Digimon. – dije con asco en las dos ultimas palabras. – y Kari es un gran objetivo la quiere por que si la luz se doblega frente a la oscuridad… hace de efecto domino. – Izzi parecía el único que me entendía – Si Kari se vuelve mala T.K perdería su esperanza, Matt querría matar a Digimon emperador por hacerle daño a su hermano por lo cual probablemente perdiese la fuerza de la amistad, Sora odiaría a Digimon emperador por todo nuestro sufrimiento y perdería su emblema, por otro lado todos estaríamos muy afectados por el sufrimiento de nuestros amigos y del Digimundo y probablemente también contradijésemos a nuestros emblemas. – Pensé en el sentimiento de oscuridad que me quemaba cuando había llevado la espiral y añadí – además Kari no podría soportar la oscuridad de la espiral oscura y si pudiese la repelería.

- Explícanos eso – dijo Izzi haciendo por primera vez que todos lo mirasen intrigados - ¿Qué? Que tenga el emblema del conocimiento no significa necesariamente que lo sepa todo.

- Pues veras, mi cuerpo estaba tan dañado por la pelea contra el Emperador y mi mente tan afectada de saber que ese… esa escoria usaba el cuerpo de mi primo, que necesitaba energías y dada la naturaleza de mis pensamientos en ese momento mi cuerpo acepto lo mejor que pudo las energías malignas de la espiral. – Izzi seguía sin entender algo.

- pero ¿Por qué tu y no Kari o Yolei? – dijo pensando que en mitad de una batalla todos teníamos sentimientos negativos.

- porque mi emblema es más fácil de "domar" y no es necesariamente bueno o malo – dije aclarándole un poco sus dudas y antes de que pudiera volver a preguntar – y Yolei y Kari o Sora y Mimi tienen más experiencia y control sobre sus emblemas, pero a mi me vienen millones de ideas en una sola que a la vez no es ninguna idea en particular lo que hace que mi percepción del bien o el mal este completamente borrada. Por lo que sin necesidad de una espiral oscura podría volver a ser la Emperatriz Digimon. – Tai y Davis me miraron más horrorizados que el resto, y yo seguí – pero eso me da una ventaja.

- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto T.K abrazando protector a Kari.

- Yo ya he llevado el peso de la oscuridad – dije pensativa "_aunque más que pesada la oscuridad es opresiva y liberadora a la vez es extraña, pero por lo menos a mi me llama_" – por lo que creo que si me vuelven a controlar podría volver esa oscuridad contra el.

-¡No te lo pienso permitir! – Dijo Davis abrazándome – Tal vez puedas pero y si no lo controlas…

- Pues – Sabia que si eso pasaba no bastaría con destruir simplemente la espiral, por lo menos no aquella vez – entonces, tendréis que matarme. – dije separándome bruscamente de Davis y esquivando la mirada de sufrimiento de los demás. Mire a la terraza con la mirada perdida.

- No – dijo Tai como si le hubieran atravesado con una espada. Se sentó, le fallaban las piernas y Kari preocupada se aparto de T.K para calmar a su hermano.

- Probablemente – comencé a hablar otra vez – quiera vengarse de todos así que sugiero ir sola. – no quería volver a ver sufrir a Tai ni a nadie por uno de mis crueles ataques – Os lo ruego.

- Como mínimo tienes que estar acompañada por uno de nosotros – Dijo Tai sin ninguna expresión en su cara – por si acaso hay que… - no pudo decirlo – Quiero ir yo.

- No, Tai. – Dije casi en un susurro – si a de venir alguien no quiero que seáis ni tu ni Davis, Matt ha de quedarse junto con Joe, Codi e Izzi a vigilaros y T.K a de quedarse a evitar que Kari intente ir en mi lugar. – quería ir sola.

- ¿pero, quien salvara a Gennai? – dijo Yolei, eso no lo había pensado.

- Iremos yo y Tai con Erika – dijo T.K con actitud de líder. – pero si Erika es controlada por la oscuridad, Tai ira a por Gennai y yo luchare contra ella. – asentí y Tai también.

- ¿A que esperamos? – Dije con un fingido optimismo - ¿a una invitación?

- ¡puerta digital abierta! ¡Adelante niños elegidos! – dijo T.K despidiéndose de Kari con la mirada. Mientras esa luz nos llevaba al Digimundo.

Estábamos en el norte del Digimundo, solo veía nieve y unas torres oscuras a los lados. Kikamon y Agumon vinieron corriendo de la mano junto con Veemon y Patamon.

- ¿Davis no ha venido? – dijo triste Veemon. Mire de reojo a Tai que suspiro y aparto a Agumon de Kikamon.

- Ya te dije que no hacia falta que vinieras – dijo Kikamon dándole un beso en su cara azul – Conozco muy bien a Erika y nunca dejaría que Davis o Tai la mataran si ocurre… - le tape la boca al ver la cara de todos los presentes incluidos los digimons.

- Tai – susurro Agumon – Si Erika muere Kikamon morirá, igual que si tú mueres yo miraría aunque solo sea de pena. – Oí las palabras de Agumon y desee que Kikamon fuera más fuerte y no sintiera pena de mí.

- Digimon emperador ha construido un gran castillo de hielo. – dijo Patamon, miraba a Veemon como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

- Pues, vamos. – dije y me quede atrás con T.K y Patamon. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunte adelantándome a T.K.

- Veras, Veemon ha decidido dejar en paz a mi Gatomon - dijo feliz. Pero su voz se torno seria – Pero ha ido a encandilar a Kikamon cuando sabia que ella estaba con Agumon. – T.K me miro divertido, y yo solté una risa nerviosa.

- De tal humano tal Digimon – dijo T.K dándome un abrazo amistoso – ¿Verdad?, casi cuñadita. – consiguió arrancarme una sonrisa sin tener que fingirla. T.K me conocía bien a pesar del poco tiempo que hacia que nos conocíamos.

Tai estaba a la cabeza del grupo junto con Agumon, detrás iba Kikamon y muy pegado a ella iba Veemon con una sonrisa estupida de enamoramiento, Patamon y T.K iban hablando un par de pasos por delante mío y yo iba rezagada vigilando hacia la blanca llanura que se extendía por todos los lados solo limitada por unas torres oscuras a una distancia de un kilómetro a nuestra izquierda y a nuestra derecha, el inmenso cielo completamente azul y el castillo al frente.

- Deberíamos, hacer la Armodigievolución y destruir las torres para que Agumon pueda digievolucionar a Greymon. – dije rompiendo el torturador silencio.

PATAMON ARMODIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… PEGASUSMON DE LA ESPERANZA CRECIENTE

KIKAMON ARMODIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… TAKANMON DEL FILO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN

Nuestros Digimons destruyeron las filas de torres oscuras y Agumon Digievoluciono. Tai subió sobre el lomo de Greymon, T.K sobre Pegasusmon y yo sobre la escoba de Takanmon en su forma de bruja, Veemon se sentía frustrado por no poder hacer nada pero no quería irse a ningún otro lado por lo que lo abrace con fuerza y lo subí conmigo a la escoba.

Llegamos a las cercanías del castillo sin ningún problema. Tai y Greymon pararon a pocos pasos de la entrada, T.K y Pegasusmon aterrizaron al lado de Tai pero yo y Takanmon seguimos adelante. Tire a Veemon de forma que cayó sobre un montículo de nieve y nosotras entramos, cerrándose las puertas detrás nuestro oí una voz oscura en mi cabeza, la Emperatriz Digimon había despertado de lo más profundo de mi corazón al sentir la oscuridad del gélido castillo, podía ignorarla pero era mala señal que estuviera allí.

- Sabia que vendrías – dijo la oscura voz del Emperador desde detrás de uno de los tres tronos que estaban en medio de la sala. – Mi querida primita veo que aun no has terminado el cambio. Eso podemos arreglarlo.

Me ataco con su látigo y la voz de mi cabeza comenzó a tomar el control. Mi ropa cambiaba a la de la Emperatriz, Takanmon intento liberarme del látigo, lo intento cortar pero algo la paro en seco.

- Erika, reacciona – dijo Takanmon retorciéndose de dolor, pero su voz sonaba lejana – piensa en T.K y en Tai… ellos esperan que salgas viva. – desperté de mi embotamiento convertida físicamente en Emperatriz Digimon igualmente Takanmon estaba convertida en Darktakanmon, pero yo había acallado la voz de mi cabeza, ella también era buena. Digimon emperador no se dio cuenta y yo decidí fingir ser mala para saber donde estaba Gennai y en mitad de la lucha traicionarlo y hacer que Ken volviera. Si mi plan funcionaba todos nuestros problemas se acabarían.

- Bien – dije fingiendo la oscura voz de mi alter ego – Enséñame donde tienes al viejo. – dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- O mi querida primita, mi pequeña emperatriz – dijo entusiasmado – creí que ese estupido te había destruido.

- Esa escoria jamás me vencerá – dije con el tono más arrogante que pude – Yo y tú somos seres superiores. – Repetía las palabras que el había dicho la vez anterior o las que mi otro yo había pensado. El parecía satisfecho, era muy inteligente pero yo era su prima y además era más mayor que el.

- Te enseñare al prisionero – dijo diabólicamente contento – y después mataremos al portador de la esperanza y al antiguo portador del valor. – Dijo concluyendo con una risa malvada un tanto sobre actuada - ¿Cuál te pides?

- Al del Valor – eso no lo había dicho yo si no mi alter ego y me concentre en callarla antes de que le contase mi plan. – me voy a vengar por intentar destruirme. – añadí recitando lo que mi otro yo había pensado.

Llegamos a las mazmorras del castillo de hielo. Allí estaba Gennai casi congelado tenia una seria hipotermia si seguía allí moriría en poco tiempo, pero no quería descubrirme aun así que pensé rápido.

- Démosles al viejo, para que crean que me he entregado para salvarlo – eso no le gusto así que añadí – así se sorprenderán más cuando me vean como "mi verdadero yo" – dije asqueada de decir aquello.

- Si porque ya nunca volverás a ser esa débil niña – dijo sonriendo.

- Nunca – repetí y mire mis manos para comprobar que seguía aparentando ser la malvada Emperatriz, entonces lo vi en mis manos ahora de un tono tan pálido que parecía gris, el anillo de Tai, eso me separaba de cruzar la oscura línea que me separaba de "mi yo oscuro" Tai era mi luz, era extraño, Kari era la poseedora del emblema de la luz pero para mi la luz era su hermano. "_Será cosa de familia, pero mejor esa cualidad que no la de Ken y la mía, ¿somos tan fáciles manipular? No solo nos han escogido por nuestro sufrimiento."_ El malvado emperador se impacientaba.

- Se lo entregamos ya – me ordeno, pero antes de que me moviera llamo a un Frigimon, un oso de nieve gigantesco y le ordeno que sacase a Gennai a la entrada principal.

Nosotros volvimos a la sala principal donde ya estaban T.K y Tai que me miraron tristemente después Tai miro ferozmente a Digimon emperador. Quien los ataco sin piedad, yo le dije a Takanmon que se dedicase a esquivar los ataques e intentar explicarle a Greymon o a Pegasusmon que éramos buenas.

Mientras yo huía de T.K que no parecía creerme del todo, se me cayó el anillo de Tai y una desesperanza me recorrió, T.K se dio cuenta de que no le había mentido pero ya era tarde.

- Gracias rubito – Dijo mi mitad oscura antes de saltarle por encima – ese anillo le daba la fuerza y seguridad como para vencerme pero gracias a ti ahora me vengare y Erika no volverá JAMÁS – Dicho esto le golpeo en el estomago y mientras T.K estaba doblado le dio otro golpe en la nuca dejándolo k.o. Mientras tanto yo luchaba por salir de una niebla oscura que solo me permitía ver mis recuerdos más dolorosos.


	10. Chapter 10

10- Tu valor mi luz, adiós al verano III

Narrador: Tai

- Erika – grite por quinta vez. Esa niña estupida había entrado sin nosotros. – Erika, Greymon abre la puerta, voy a entrar a buscarla.

- Tai, ¿no ves que es inútil intentar destrozar la puerta? – dijo T.K poniéndome la mano sobre mi hombro.

- ¿y que tenemos que hacer esperar a que se convierta en…? - no podía decirlo era superior a mis fuerzas – Tal vez a ti no te importe que ella muera pero yo la amo. – T.K me pego llorando.

- ¿a mi crees que me gustaría que muriera? – Dijo muy afectado – Ella es como una hermana para mi. La he visto llorar y reír en este mes, a mí y a Kari nos contó que era prima de Ken incluso antes que a ti, ¿Crees que solo por que la amas es más importante para ti que para los demás? – El lloraba y apretaba los puños casi haciéndose daño. – Pues si piensas así te equivocas Tai.

-Yo… lo siento pequeñajo – dije quitándole el gorro y alborotándole el pelo. – La salvaremos y no tendremos que matarla. – Dije intentando cubrir mi desesperación – Ella es fuerte. – me auto convencí.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salio un Frigimon con Gennai entre los brazos. Destruimos su espiral oscura y le pedimos que se llevara a Gennai y a Veemon. Me arme de valor y le pedí a Greymon que fuera fuerte viera lo que viera. Esperaba encontrarme allí a Digimon Emperador y a la odiosa Emperatriz Digimon, pero no había nadie.

Pero pensé demasiado pronto, desde detrás de tres tronos helados aparecieron los dos Emperador y Emperatriz, a su lado estaba Darktakanmon. Busque una espiral en sus brazos pero no llevaba ninguna, _"No, ¿por qué a Erika?"_ fue lo único que pensé y después mire al malvado emperador "_Me las vas a pagar todas juntas, lo de Agumon y lo de Erika"_

T.K fue a ocuparse de ella mientras yo me ocupaba de el. Me lance contra el con todas mis fuerzas pero me paro con su látigo.

- ¿Por qué lo hacéis todo del contrario? – Dijo casi riéndose – Erika quiere divertirse contigo y tu vienes a luchar contra mi.

- No la llames así – dije furioso interceptando su látigo con mi brazo – Erika es mil millones de veces mejor que esa Arpía.

- Bueno veo que tu amiguito ya ha caído – dijo riéndose – le dejare a mi primita que te destruya.

T.K estaba inconsciente en el suelo, y Darktakanmon también parecía haber dejado sin fuerzas a Pegasusmon. El maldito emperador llamo a un Darktiranomon un dinosaurio negro parecido a un T. rex y huyo. Corrí a ayudar a T.K que seguía inconsciente en el suelo, pero la "Arpía" me ataco.

- ¿Qué no quieres jugar? – pregunto fingiendo la voz de Erika.

- Maldita, deja a Erika y ajustaremos cuentas – dije furioso porque no podía tocarla.

- Aun no lo has entendido – dijo fingiendo aburrimiento – yo soy tu querida Erika. – Dijo riéndose – Soy la personificación de sus más siniestros y oscuros pensamientos. – Añadió divertida – Aunque he de admitir que por tu culpa casi no lo cuento. ¿Por qué le regalaste ese estupido anillo?

- ¿Cómo? – pregunte iracundo pero con cierta curiosidad - ¿Qué tiene que ver el anillo con esto? – me agarre el mío pase mi pulgar sobre uno de los soles.

- Ese estupido anillo le daba la fuerza para tenerme sellada – dijo como si estuviese repitiendo algo ya nombrado – pero gracias al rubito, mientras que corría lo perdió y yo quede libre.

- Eso quiere decir que Erika tenia fuerzas al pensar en mi – dije distraído – Quiero decir, ¿que si te pongo el anillo ella volverá? – me corregí al ver su expresión de diversión.

- Yo no he dicho eso exactamente – dijo divertida – ahora Erika esta en un lugar oscuro, tal vez no estaría allí si nunca te hubiera conocido – me reprocho. Quería que me derrumbara y me auto compadeciera.

- Mientes – dije tapándome los oídos como si aquello pudiera hacer que dejase de oírla.

- Voy a ser generosa – dijo mirándome maliciosamente – yo te voy a dejar marchar junto con ese patético amigo tuyo y vuestros digimons y tu tienes que prometerme que te morirás o mejor que nunca jamás volverás al mundo digimon o hablaras con tu digimon y yo tal vez te deje ver a Erika en tus sueños.

- ¿y si no lo hago? – pregunte desafiante

- Pasaremos a la parte divertida – dijo cogiendo un par de espadas de la pared (debéis recordar que están en un castillo) y me tiro una de ellas. – yo misma te matare. – dicho esto comenzamos a luchar toscamente yo evitaba sus ataques y ella se lanzaba como una loca a atacarme.

Narradora: Erika

Estaba oscuro y una niebla negra lo envolvía todo. "_¿Quién soy? ¿Qué hago aquí?"_ En realidad sabia quien era pero no donde estaba ni que hacia allí.

- Erika – oí una voz familiar a mi espalda.

- ¿!Osamu¡? – Dije sorprendidísima - ¿estoy muerta? ¿Dónde estoy?

- Tranquila aun no estas muerta, pero podrías morir dentro de poco si no te aclaras las ideas – dijo muy serio – Me siento un poco incomodo viéndote mayor que yo – y dicho esto chasqueo los dedos y volví a mi edad cuando el murió. – Mucho mejor, ¿no te importa?

- no, pero si que quiero saber que hago aquí – dije un tanto nerviosa, se me hacia extraño volver a tener nueve años y pensar como una chica de doce.

- Esto es tu cabeza, bueno más bien la parte oscura de tus pensamientos – dijo alzando los brazos, después se ajusto las gafas y me tendió la mano – tengo que mostrarte quien eres antes de que Tai te mate físicamente. Porque te necesitan para salvar al mundo, si solo uno de los digielegidos muere tal vez no tengan la fuerza suficiente para vencer al gran mal que nos acecha.

- espera, espera, espera, quieres decir que Tai esta luchando contra la emperatriz Digimon – el asintió y una gran angustia me recorrió por todo el cuerpo. – entonces date prisa Tai sabe que si no soy yo contra quien lucha debe matarla.

- Bien, recuerdas el campamento de verano donde te escapabas todas las noches para mirar las estrellas. – una pantalla apareció de la nada mostrando las imágenes de mi recuerdo.

FLASHBACK PROYECTADO

El campamento eran dos casetas en mitad de un bosque al lado de un pantano. En mitad del bosque había un claro desde el cual se veía todo el firmamento, yo me escabullía del dormitorio de las chicas sobre las cuatro de la mañana e iba a contemplar las estrellas. A veces me llevaba una cámara de fotos y otras veces deseaba que aquel mundo fantástico existiera.

"_¿pero que paso esa noche?" Pregunto Osamu apareciendo en mitad de mi recuerdo._

_- Vi a alguien – dije confusa - ¿Quién era? – un chico de mi edad salio de los árboles asustándome. – Rubén mi mejor amigo._

- Erika, ¿Qué haces aquí todas las noches? – Pregunto el niño - ¿hablas con los marcianos? – dijo mirando al cielo nocturno.

- no solo miro las estrellas y sueño – conteste volviendo a mirar al cielo – ¿quieres probar?

- Pero como vas a soñar si estas despierta – Pregunto riéndose mi amigo – bueno da igual yo prefiero dormir en una cama, pero eso es un poco raro, da lo mismo.

- no piensas que sea rara ¿no? – pregunte.

- si pero por eso soy tu amigo si tu no fueses rara serias normal – le mire extrañada – y yo para que quiero una amiga normal y aburrida que solo habla de chicos y ropa.

El se fue y yo me quede pensando si de verdad era rara o Rubén era un poco exagerado.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK PROYECTADO

- Ahí te diste cuenta de que eras diferente – yo estaba triste, Rubén mi querido amigo estaba muerto, había muerto de un cáncer un par de meses antes que Osamu. - ¿quieres recordar eso? – Pregunto Osamu tristemente

- no, sigue, por favor no queda mucho tiempo – respondí, el me abrazo. - Hacia demasiado tiempo que no me abrazabas.

-Casi seis años, ese es el siguiente recuerdo – dijo tristemente – este es uno de los recuerdos que más detesto.

- tranquilo yo siempre te perdonare todo – le sonreí sin uno de mis dientes. – no recordaba que estar sin dientes fuera tan extraño.

FLASHBACK PROYECTADO

- Osamu mira – le llame muy contenta – Ken y yo te hemos hecho este dibujo.

- que bonito – dijo el niño sonriendo tristemente – ¿Me ha perdonado ya?

- si, ya sabes como es Ken – dije bajando la vista – pero…

-¿Qué no iras a reprochármelo tu también? – Dijo iracundo y me empujo tirándome al suelo – Erika, yo… lo siento.

- Osamu, ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunte llorando – Primero pegas a Ken sin ningún motivo, ahora me empujas a mi, es como si no fueras el mismo.

- ¡Y que si no lo soy! – Dijo chillando – A mis padres solo les importan las notas así que… ¿Por qué he de ser amable como Ken? – su mirada era oscura parecía que estaba loco.

- ¿Osamu? – Pregunte asustada y lo abrace.

- No me toques, crece y después ya hablaremos – dijo apartándose, el sol se reflejaba en sus gafas y me impedían verle los ojos. – Yo ya he crecido. – dicho esto se marcho y me dejo llorando en el pasillo hasta que Ken salio y me ayudo a entrar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK PROYECTADO

- Erika, siento todo aquello – dijo Osamu – ahora comprendo que no era que hubiera crecido sino que tenia celos de Ken y de ti por seguir siendo pequeños.

- yo te perdone hace mucho, - dije aun abrazada a el – pero creo que tu muerte le afecto mucho a Ken. – no se como pero una de las pantallas se activo, no era un recuerdo veía a Tai luchar contra mi otro yo con una espada.

- hay aprendiste que la gente no cambia solo para bien – dijo acercándose a la pantalla – Ves, el lucha por ti. Por eso hay que darse prisa antes de que comience a contraatacar.

Mire a Tai a los ojos, murmuraba algo. "_¿Por qué se me da tan mal leer los labios? Si hubiera aprendido de mi hermano ahora sabría que murmura"_ Osamu se coloco detrás de mi y puso su mano sobre mis hombros.

- Erika, te voy a salvar – dijo Osamu – y si he de matarte moriré contigo. – Le mire horrorizada – eso es lo que esta diciendo. Y es el quien así te muestra como aprendiste a amar. He escogido esto porque no es un recuerdo y así sabrás que esta bien.

- Gracias – susurre - ¿Qué toca ahora?

- Te dejo elegir Amistad u Odio – dijo sonriendo – yo te recomiendo primero el Odio y luego para quitarte el mal sabor de boca la Amistad. – asentí y otra pantalla surgió de la nada haciendo que Tai desapareciera.

FLASHBACK PROYECTADO

- empecemos de nuevo – dije sonriendo – Me llamo Erika.

- yo soy Tai Yagami, soy el hermano mayor de Kari. – dijo sonriendo levemente. – Tú no eres de Japón, ¿a que viniste?

- yo vine a buscar a mi primo k… - me acordé que no debía decir su nombre – Que esta desaparecido.

- Mientras no este majadero como Ken Ichijouji – dijo con rabia.

- ¡Por que dices eso! – dije otra vez gritando enfadada.

- ¿no sabes…? – dijo sorprendido. – Ken es Digimon emperador. – el mundo se me vino encima. "_no, Ken no podía ser Digimon emperador"_ se me nublo la vista y… me desmayé

_- "pero esto es de cuando conocí a Tai" – dije atónita._

_- "¿no recuerdas que soñaste? – Negué con la cabeza – pues ahora lo veras._

**Dentro del sueño**

Todo esta cubierto por una extraña luz gris, yo caminaba lentamente hacia una figura que estaba de espaldas.

- ¿Quién eres? – grite el se giro, era un chico un año más pequeño que yo de mirada bondadosa, una mirada azul oscura. El pelo azul oscuro largo y liso, bueno largo para un chico, era delgado pero atlético – Ken no sabes lo feliz que soy de verte. – Corrí hacia el muchacho pero por más que corría estaba a la misma distancia.

- ¿lo quieres? – Pregunto otra figura detrás de él – pues ya no existe. –soplo y mi primo desapareció que dando solamente el, Digimon emperador.

- ¡Ken! ¡Ken! – grite con todas mis fuerzas pero solo se oyó un susurro - ¡Ken! ¡Ken!

- ¡Ken! – Me imito divertido el malvado doble de mi primo - ¿Qué no entiendes que ya no existe? – Dijo furioso sacando un látigo – Ken ha crecido – Diciendo esto me ataco, pero otra figura intercepto el ataque, Tai estaba atravesado por el látigo.

- Tai… perdona por todo. – dije llorando. El se desvaneció entre mis manos y yo odie a Digimon Emperador desde entonces.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK PROYECTADO

- ¿Por qué a Ken? – pregunte llorando.

- porque estaba dolido. Pero ahora sigamos toca el de la amistad este es uno de los más especiales y el ultimo. – Dijo con una sonrisa – después de esto yo me iré y tú tendrás que conseguir controlar a la Emperatriz Digimon.

- Esto entonces ¿es un adiós? – pregunte llorando.

- No, es un hasta luego. – Dijo sonriendo – Si lo haces bien tardaras en verme pero si te equivocas… - trago saliva – nos veremos demasiado pronto y puede que también a Tai. – Le mire horrorizada todo menos eso, a Tai no, Tai es fuerte, un poco melodramático pero fuerte.

FLASHBACK PROYECTADO

Eran filas de personas. Aquello no era un recuerdo. Comencé a mirar y a todos ellos los conocía estaba desde Álvaro hasta Zapater todos mis amigos, pero los que más resaltaban no estaban en las filas eran un grupo de chicos y chicas, y el otro eran tres chicos dos de los cuales estaban muertos. Me acerque al primer grupo allí estaban Tai, Davis, Sora, Matt, Izzi, Mimi, Joe, Codi, Yolei, Kari y T.K que me sonreían, me animaban e incluso me lanzaban besos.

En el segundo grupo estaban Osamu, Rubén y Ken, que al acercarme me abrazaron excepto el último que lo que hizo fue secarme las lágrimas y decirme:

- Salvarme, se que podéis – dijo con una sonrisa.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK PROYECTADO

- Esta bien – me dije a mi misma – estas sola aquí pero no estas sola en esto. – Al decir aquello la niebla se disipo y un trozo de oscuridad desapareció – bien, solo he de admitir todos mis errores o como hecho ahora decir lo que he aprendido. Eso es fácil. El odio es una sensación muy común en los humanos pero se puede volver en tu contra dañando a quien tu más quieres. – otro trozo de oscuridad desapareció, ya podía ver a Tai, este ya no esquivaba ahora también atacaba. – Mierda, he de darme prisa. – Dije para mi misma – El amor es un arma de doble filo, te puedes dañar si no la usas bien y puedes dañar a las personas que amas. – otro trozo de oscuridad se desvaneció. – las personas no solo son buenas también hay personas malas pero siempre por muy malas que sean tienen algo bueno aun que solo sea su pasado o un sueño. – otro trozo desapareció el siguiente era el ultimo. – todos somos diferentes siempre hay algo que nos hace especiales. – toda la oscuridad desapareció y tome el control de La emperatriz justo cuando la espada de Tai se clavaba en uno de mis hombros.

-Al final me has hecho caso – dije sonriéndole antes de perder las fuerzas y caerme.

Narrador: Tai

Justo cuando la espada le atravesó volvió a ser la misma. Pero ya era tarde se iba a morir. La tumbe en el suelo un charco de sangre se comenzaba a formar debajo de ella en el helado suelo, encontré su anillo y se lo puse.

- Se que no vas a sobrevivir – dije llorando – pero quiero que sepas que siempre te amare, tu eres la luz que me da valor. – dije sujetándole la mano que comenzaba a enfriarse.

- Tai tu eres el valor que me da luz. – dijo susurrando y perdió el conocimiento. Le coloque las dos manos sobre el pecho entrelazadas le di un beso en la frente, cogí a T.K llame a Agumon y me marche sin mirar atrás.


	11. Chapter 11

11- La llegada sorpresa.

Narradora: Kari

Tai volvió con T.K cogido en brazos. Y detrás de estos Agumon llevaba a Patamon también inconsciente, me acerque a mi hermano.

- Tai, ¿estas bien? – Pregunte asustada - ¿y Erika?

- No va a volver – dijo sin ninguna expresión en su cara – ella esta… esta muerta. – Dijo con la mirada perdida y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

- ¡No! – grito Davis dándole un puñetazo a la pared que despertó a T.K - ¿Cómo has podido? – dijo mirando furioso a T.K

- No ha sido el – Dijo Tai frío con la mirada perdida – Yo fui quien la mato – Dicho esto Davis se lanzo a matar a mi traumatizado hermano mayor, pero Matt e Izzi le detuvieron y lo sujetaron. – Voy a… lavarme las manos – dijo mirando con miedo sus manos llenas de sangre.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunte a T.K que parecía sorprendido de la noticia.

- Ella había logrado controlar la oscuridad – dijo dibujando una triste sonrisa en su rostro – pero no la creímos cuando nos lo dijo, porque tenia el aspecto de la emperatriz Digimon. – Davis lo fulmino con una mirada llena de odio – Entonces, mientras luchábamos, perdió el anillo, - todos nos sorprendimos de aquello – era un anillo que por lo visto le daba las fuerzas para tener sellada en su cabeza a la emperatriz. Al perderlo Erika se desconcentro y su mitad malvada la poseyó dejándome inconsciente. – me senté a su lado, le quite el gorro y le acaricie el pelo. _"Tu no tienes la culpa, ni Tai tampoco"_ El alzo la vista. – Gracias, Kari. – me susurro y me beso en la mano.

- Después de eso – comenzó Tai, aun lavándose las manos con una toallita a pesar de tenerlas completamente limpias – fui a intentar salvar a T.K y salir de allí sin hacerle ningún daño pero… - se detuvo y miro hacia la terraza y a la ventana de la habitación donde hacia un par de horas la había besado – pero… esa "Arpía" de la emperatriz cogio dos espadas me lanzo una y me comenzó a atacar. Luchamos, yo esquivaba sus ataques pero ella no hacia otra cosa que atacarme. – dijo con una voz sin vida que me asusta solo de recordarla. – Pasado un tiempo comencé a contraatacar y justo cuando la herí de gravedad volvió a ser ella. – se acerco a mi me agarro de la mano, la suya estaba fría y temblaba incontroladamente – eso fue todo lo que paso. Ahora, Kari vamos a casa, mama se estará preocupando.

Nos marchamos, Tai no hablo ni durante el camino ni en casa. Al día siguiente a primera hora llamaron unos policías, querían preguntarnos si teníamos alguna idea de donde estaba Erika o si alguien quería hacerle daño, también dejaron a entrever que sospechaban que nosotros encubríamos a alguien, pero al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Tai decidieron que el no podía haberle hecho nada puesto parecía el más afectado de todos nosotros.

Mi madre estaba muy preocupada por Tai, no hablaba y eso en mi hermano es muy grabe, no comía y eso es aun más grabe, y sobretodo lo que la preocupaba era que por las tardes desaparecía sin decir nada y volvía todos los días al anochecer. Pasada una semana decidí seguirle y como no T.K muy preocupado por lo que pudiera hacer Tai y más si me podía afectar me acompaño.

Tai cogio el tren que le dejaba a un par de manzanas de la casa de los Ichijouji, ese día nos vio en el tren y desde entonces nos permitió acompañarle.

Narrador: Tai

Todos los días eran iguales desde que ella no estaba. A lo que yo hacia no se le podía llamar vida; dormía porque no tenia energías, no tenia energías porque no comía lo único que me mantenía vivo era la efímera posibilidad de haberme equivocado y que ella estuviera viva. Por eso iba todas las tardes a casa de los Ichijouji, con la excusa de que iba a buscar algo que le había prestado a Erika y que necesitaba. No se si se lo creían o simplemente les daba pena pero me dejaban entrar y hasta me dejaban solo en su cuarto. Empezó el curso y todos los días T.K y Kari me acompañaban a la casa de mi amiga, donde con una sonrisa triste me esperaba la tía de Erika.

- Hola Tai – decía tristemente - ¿Qué tal te fue en la escuela? – me preguntaba esperando una respuesta. Que nunca llegaba, no se como no me cerro la puerta en las narices, tal vez me comprendía ella había perdido a sus dos hijos uno en un accidente y el otro desaparecido a manos de su propia oscuridad interna. – Mañana vienen los padres de Erika a recoger sus cosas, si quieres buscar eso que le prestaste. – dijo esta vez. _"mi corazón, eso es lo que vengo a buscar y nunca lo encuentro. ¿Dónde estas Erika?"_

Entre en su habitación y lo busque, ese vestido blanco que se había puesto cuando nos quedamos encerrados en el baño. Estaba donde ella lo dejo sin lavar sobre su maleta, lo cogí y lo olí, se que suena a psicópata pero el olor de ese vestido me dio las fuerzas suficientes como para mirar unas fotos que estaban encima de la mesa desde que ella se había ido; hoy había algo distinto una de las fotos se había caído tal vez por que la ventana estaba abierta, me agache y la recogí del suelo. En la foto salía ella con un top azul celeste atado al cuello mirando a través de una alambrada, con Demikikamon en brazos y una dulce sonrisa, de fondo distinguí el campo de fútbol donde entrenábamos Davis y yo, pero en la foto solo estaba yo con el balón cerca de ella, _"que buena fotógrafa eres Kari, esta foto me la voy a quedar porque ese día no la vi y estaba preciosa"_ Me la metí en la mochila junto con el vestido y me despedí de la habitación, justo cuando salía al pasillo llamaron a la puerta de la casa. "_Deben ser Kari y T.K"_ Pero cuando la señora Ichijouji abrió la puerta no vi solo a Kari y a T.K ellos escoltaban felices a una chica de pelo negro con una herida casi curada del todo en el hombro.

- Hola tía – dijo con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas – Hola Tai – dijo antes de que se desmayara.

- Tai ven con nosotros en la ambulancia – Dijo la señora Ichijouji, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Le hice caso y me subí a la ambulancia.

- Kari, dile a mama que esta noche no iré a dormir a casa – le dije a Kari extrañado de oír mi propia voz, y más tan feliz. – y no le digas nada a Davis hasta mañana.

- esta bien – me sonrió con una felicidad inmensa en su rostro – te veo mañana. – la puerta de la ambulancia se cerro conmigo y la señora Ichijouji dentro junto a Erika.

La pusieron en planta y le asignaron una habitación con vistas a un parque precioso, su tía fue al pasillo a llamar a sus padres, a la policía y creo que hasta a la prensa porque en menos de diez minutos ya estaba en todas las cadenas la noticia de que la prima de Ken Ichijouji había aparecido, aunque no se podía decir que sana y salva.

Cuando llegaron los médicos para examinarle la herida me escabullí a la floristería que estaba en una plazoleta al lado del hospital.

- Hola – dije alegremente - ¿tienen Erikacias?

- Si, las tenemos en ramilletes y en ramo – dijo mostrándome un ramillete para la muñeca y un ramo precioso de unas pequeñas flores violetas, de un olor dulzon.

- Me llevo uno de cada – dije pagándole el importe con una tarjeta de crédito que tenia para emergencias – y ¿no sabrá donde puedo comprar un marco de fotos?

- aquí en la esquina, hay una tienda – dijo señalando hacia la izquierda – tiene un toldo verde. Gracias por comprar y espero que le gusten las flores a su novia. – al decir aquello me sonroje y salí corriendo a comprar un marco de fotos para poner aquella foto que había cogido de casa de su tía en su habitación.

- ¿perdone tiene algún marco de fotos de este tamaño? – Dije mostrando la foto - ¿a ser posible plateado y con motivos de soles y lunas? – dije pensando en "nuestros" anillos.

- Le gusta este, joven – dijo la señora mostrándome un marco de plata con dos soles y dos lunas uno en cada esquina.

- es perfecto – conteste entregándole la tarjeta de crédito.

- Toma, - me entrego el marco y otra cosa – son unos caramelos de miel de Erikacia y limón, he visto que llevas un ramo de estas flores y he pensado que a la persona que se lo regalas le gustaría poder degustar la exquisita miel de esa flor. – Le mire agradecido y le entregue la tarjeta de crédito para que me los cobrase – No joven, esto corre de mi cuenta, me encantan las parejas de enamorados. – dijo la anciana mientras yo salía de la tienda.

Subí corriendo a su habitación y coloque el ramo de flores al lado de la ventana y el ramillete en la muñeca en la que no tenía el gotero. Puse la foto en el marco y la coloque debajo de las flores. Su tía entro junto con una mujer y un hombre muy preocupados.

- Tai estos son los padres de Erika. Mi hermana Conchi y su marido Santiago. – incline la cabeza tal y como hacemos aquí en Japón y el padre de Erika me miro algo molesto – este es Tai uno de los mejores amigos de Erika aquí en Odaiba.

- Bien Tai, ¿Qué son esas flores? – pregunto molesto su padre.

- Son de todos nosotros, pero Tai vino a traerlas – dijo Matt desde la puerta donde estaban el, Sora, Kari, Izzi, Codi, T.K y Joe. – Tai aprecia mucho a su hija señor y nosotros también, debería sentirse orgulloso de tener una hija tan buena. – el hombre se sonrojo y me revolvió el pelo.

Matt se me acerco y puso su mano en mi hombro.

- Gracias – le susurre - ¿pero como habéis venido todos sin que Davis se entere?

- Me debes una – dijo sonriendo mientras yo que estaba sentado al lado de Erika le acariciaba la mano en la que tenia el ramillete, que daba la casualidad que era en la cual tenia la quemadura por la espiral oscura. - ¿Recuerdas a la hermana de Davis, esa chica que es fan de mi grupo? – dijo asustado solo de pensar en ella. - pues le he prometido una cita… pero será doble tu iras con Sora. – Le mire pensando "te fías de mi junto a sora" – Hey, y cuidadito que si te pasas con Sora se lo diré a Erika. – Se dio cuenta de que había cambiado mi expresión a una un poco más triste – Lo siento Tai. No estoy acostumbrado, normalmente me hubieras pegado en cambio ahora… es pero que la pequeñaza se recupere pronto así te podré incordiar a gusto. – dijo algo nervioso, a Matt nunca se le había dado bien hablar sobre sentimientos siempre le podía su orgullo y no terminaba de decir las cosas pero aquella vez fue un poco distinto.

- Gracias, por ser tan buenos amigos – Dijo una voz algo ronca desde la camilla – ¿Tai estas bien?, ¿Papa, Mama, Tía Tomoko, que hacéis aquí?

- A ver si ahora no puedo venir a ver a mi hija – dijo mi padre apartando a Matt de detrás de mí y cogiéndole de la mano que yo le había estado acariciando - ¿con que te has hecho esto? – Pregunto al ver la marca de la quemadura de la espiral - ¿no será un tatuaje de esos?

- No papa, a principios del verano me queme el brazo con una especie de pulsera de metal que resulto ser el invento de una estufa de Izzi – su padre se volvió iracundo hacia mi amigo – pero el no tiene la culpa me dijo que no tocase nada. – su padre le miro mal y se giro.

- ¿Dónde has estado cariño? – dijo por fin su madre.

- Cuando iba hacia mi fiesta de despedida me perdí y me caí por un terraplén – dijo imaginándoselo sobre la marcha – entonces me golpee la cabeza i no recordaba quien era, una chica vagabunda me ayudo y me curo la herida del brazo que me la hice al caerme sobre un pincho de metal muy afilado que me atravesó. – se paro al ver mi cara de diversión y me hizo una señal para que cambiase de cara si no quería que su padre me matara – entonces hace un par de semanas pasamos por delante de una tienda de electrodomésticos y vi que me buscaban así que antes de volver intente recuperar la memoria pero mi amiga la vagabunda murió atropellada y no pude volver hasta hoy – dijo fingiendo que lloraba. – Papa, quiero… quiero hablar con Tai a solas. – Dijo entre sollozos fingidos - ¿puedo? – el hombre asintió me sonrió poniéndome las manos sobre los hombros y todos se marcharon.

- Estas viva – pude decir – yo… yo… yo… - dije llorando.

- ¿Tai? – Pregunto - ¿estas llorando? – me gire mientras ella sonreía.

- No… solo esto… se me ha metido un elefante en el ojo – dije para oírla reír y funciono.

- ¿quieres que te cuente que paso después de que te fueras? – pregunto acariciándome el pelo. Me gustaba esa sensación pero me gire rápidamente y le cogí la mano. - ¿quieres o no? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez se libero de mis manos y me acaricio la cara.

- Por favor – dije acariciándole yo también su cara.

FLASHBACK

Narradora: Erika

Sentía aquel líquido rojo y calido salir de mi hombro, Tai se había marchado y yo no podía hacer nada por evitar la muerte. Sentía el gélido tacto del anillo en mi dedo corazón, pero no podía abrir los ojos para mirarlo o abrir la boca para pedir ayuda.

- Erika – dijo la voz de alguien conocido – Kikamon esta aquí ayúdame yo ya soy viejo para moverla solo. – era Gennai que me agarro de los brazos con sumo cuidado mientras Kikamon me agarraba de las piernas. – No debemos dejar que nadie la vea aun o Digimon emperador podría enterarse de que sigue viva y venir a por ella.

- ¿Tampoco podemos decírselo ni a Agumon ni a Veemon? – pregunto mi compañera con tono triste.

- No, ese par son unos bocazas – dijo Gennai molestando a Kikamon – es más no deben saber ellos tampoco que tu estas viva. – ella se callo pero me imagine que cara puso.

Pasados unos minutos sentí como me dejaban boca arriba sobre un lecho probablemente de hojas, Gennai me quito la sudadera y comenzó a limpiarme la herida. Me escocia y pude gritar.

- Tienes suerte – me dijo Gennai – La herida ha sido limpia y no ha dañado ningún órgano interno.

- ¿Dónde esta Tai? – Pregunte desesperada consiguiendo ver por fin donde estaba - ¿esta bien? ¿No lo herí, verdad?

- No, tranquila – dijo sonriendo mientras machacaba algo haciendo una pasta azul cobalto – pero el si te hirió, da gracias que no es muy buen estudiante y no se dio cuenta de que te estaba salvando la vida en vez de quitártela. – dijo presionando la masa contra mi herida lo cual me escoció muchísimo y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

- entonces – dije apretando los puños del dolor que sentía - ¿cree que estoy muerta? – pregunte intentando incorporarme.

- ¡estate quieta! – Me ordeno Kikamon algo irritada - ¡no ves que aun no estas curada! – sus ojos azules tenían miedo. – Agumon y Veemon también piensan que estoy muerta – dijo medio llorando – y yo no hago la estupidez de intentar irme.

- Kikamon… - dije tristemente – lo siento… pero ya conoces a Tai. – dije mirando al techo aun echada boca arriba.

- Creo que ambas tenéis una visión equivocada de Tai – dijo Gennai volviendo a machacar más hiervas. – El es fuerte, lo que viste cuando lo conociste no fue más que una confusión. – dijo mientras ponía las hierbas en una marmita sobre el fuego.

- Pero… - dije sin saber que decir lo único que quería era ver a Tai. – Esta vez es distinto, Gennai, Tai piensa que el me ha matado. – dije casi histérica. – ¿y si hace una locura?

- Tai siempre hace locuras – dijo con una sonrisa – Acaso no te acuerdas de todo lo que te conté sobre el.

- ¿y si intenta matar a Digimon emperador? – Dije con una mezcla de odio y desesperación – Tai piensa que el tiene la culpa de todo.

- Tranquila me he ocupado de eso – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Si conozco bien a Tai en lo que piense que estas muerta no se acercara al Digimundo. Y lo conozco muy bien. – dijo antes de que pudiera rebatirle.

Fuera de la cueva anochecía y Gennai comenzó a meter las dosis de ese mejunje en unas hojas y las coloco en un orden concreto. Le explico a Kikamon lo que debía hacer con las "bolsas" de medicina y cada cuanto debía ponérmela. Mientras yo planeaba como escaparme de la cueva sin que Kikamon se diera cuenta ir al mundo real a decirle a Tai que estaba viva y volver.

- Voy a salir a buscar más leña – dijo mi Digimon, "_¿Cómo puede ser tan inocente?"_ pensé mientras ella se marchaba. – si te veo que te has movido te atare al suelo aunque aun no se como pero lo haré. – dijo en lo que intento que fuera una amenaza.

Estaba sola, en aquella cueva en la región más fría del Digimundo. Coloque mis manos una a cada lado de mi cuerpo y me impulse, pero la herida me dolía a horrores así que decidí impulsarme solamente con la mano y el brazo izquierdo. Conseguí sentarme, no sin esfuerzo pero por fin me levanté, mire en la cueva buscando un pañuelo o una venda pero lo más parecido era mi sudadera la cual necesitaba para no congelarme. La levanté y debajo de ella había una bufanda negra de terciopelo y un guante largo. Me hice un cabestrillo con la bufanda pero el guante me llamaba, era suave y calentito me lo puse en mi mano izquierda y tuve una especie de Flashback en el cual veía a mi otro yo con dos guantes como aquellos.

- Hola, Erika – oí una voz, mire por todos lados pero no había nadie. – Tal vez me veas en ese charco – dijo con malicia aquella voz. Mire al reflejo del charco pero solo estaba yo.

- ¿es una broma? – Pregunte muy enfadada – Erika te estas volviendo loca.

- No, mira bien – dijo casi riéndose aquella voz extrañamente familiar. Volví a mirar mi reflejo y esta vez había algo diferente, mis ojos, eran de un color rojo intenso y en mi cara había una mueca maliciosa de felicidad.

- Tu – le dije a la emperatriz, que estaba reflejada en el charco. – Déjame en paz. Creí que con la prueba de Osamu era suficiente para que desaparecieses. – dije pisando el charco y haciendo que mi reflejo desapareciera.

- Vamos, no seas así – dijo como si mi reacción le resultara divertida. – Solo estaba jugando con Tai, no me digas que no te gusto verlo preocupado por Ti. – dijo intentando engatusarme.

- A ti no te importa – dije muy enfadada. – Además la culpa de que este así es tuya.

- no, es "nuestra" – dijo algo más seria – Tai nos a intentado matar y tu me destierras de tu mente. Sabes que en el fondo lo odias por dejarnos allí solas sin comprobar si estábamos vivas o muertas. – me tenia hipnotizada.

- ¿nuestra? – Pregunte saliendo del trance – no hay un nuestra, y Tai nos… digo me intento matar por tu culpa. – dije muy enfadada. Como se podía atrever siquiera a nombrar a Tai.

- ¿estas segura de que es por mi culpa y no fue por celos? – Pregunto muy interesada. - ¿Tal vez sea que no quiere verte feliz y quiere ver sufrir a nuestro Davis?

- ¡Déjalos en paz! ¡Arpía, no los metas en esto! – conteste con dudas sobre si lo que decía ella era verdad. Oí algo fuera de la cueva pero me gire y no vi a nadie. - ¡no quiero oírte, márchate déjame en paz! – dije casi llorando con una mezcla de rabia, dudas y desesperación.

- Sabes perfectamente que nosotras somos la causa de su sufrimiento. – dijo haciendo que en mi mente apareciera la imagen de Davis muy preocupado. – Sabes que hemos estropeado su amistad – volvió a decir haciendo que al lado de Davis viese a Tai con una mirada llena de furia y celos.

- ¡Basta ya! – Dije cayendo de rodillas al suelo - ¡cállate! ¡Por favor, te lo suplico, déjame en paz! – dije llorando, entonces alguien se acerco a mi y me quito el guante.

- ¿Pero que demonios haces? – pregunto Kikamon – en este guante esta aun la energía oscura de la Emperatriz Digimon. – Dijo muy preocupada – será mejor que lo esconda muy lejos de aquí para que nunca lo encuentres. – dicho esto se marcho y con ella y el guante se fueron también las voces de mi cabeza.

Ya no estaba segura de si quería ir a decirle nada a Tai. Tal vez fuese mejor que no supiera que estaba viva. Tal vez la "Arpía" tuviera razón y yo fuera la causa del sufrimiento de Davis, ¿y si solo estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Tai y Davis? ¿Y si en realidad no amaba a ninguno de los dos? Pero entonces, ¿Qué era este sentimiento de hormigueo en el estomago, las sonrisas estupidas y la sensación de muerte al estar sin ellos? "_Es mejor para todos que crean que estoy muerta"_

"_- Se que no vas a sobrevivir – dijo llorando – pero quiero que sepas que siempre te amare, tu eres la luz que me da valor. – dijo sujetándome la mano que comenzaba a enfriarse._

_- Tai tu eres el valor que me da luz. – dije susurrando y perdí el conocimiento." _

¿Por qué tenia que recordar sus palabras ahora? Tal vez eso me mantenía viva o algo por el estilo. Kikamon entro aun muy afectada y me ayudo a tumbarme.

- Podrías haber muerto – dijo tapándome con mi sudadera. – Eres una estupida – dijo con rabia.

- Lo siento, quería huir pero… - se giro hacia mi muy cabreada y me fulmino con la mirada. – No pienses eso.

- ¿Cómo? – dijo sorprendida. - ¿oíste lo que estaba pensando? – asentí y ella sonrió cariñosamente sus ojos azules me miraban juguetones. – sabes que eso significa que tenemos una conexión muy especial. – me abrazo y soltó una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte algo molesta.

- Oí lo que pensaba Tai la primera vez que armodigievolucione en Takanmon, bueno en realidad oí todas las mentes que había allí incluida la de Ken. – dijo borrando la sonrisa. Le pedí con mis pensamientos que me dijera lo que Ken había pensado. – Bueno al principio solo había silencio pero cuando te vio la cara, cuando el te iba a matar Ken le ordeno a Digimon emperador que se detuviese. – Me miro algo más feliz - ¿Quieres saber que pensó Tai al verte?

- si venga si no me puedes contar algo más interesante – dije fingiendo indiferencia a lo que ella sonrió.

- Cuando te vio pegando a Digimon Emperador sintió ganas de saltar de Nefertimon a ayudarte por eso te llamo y distrajiste, entonces cuando Digimon emperador te golpeo… - sonrió muchísimo al recordarlo que Tai pensó. – Sus pensamientos exactos fueron: "Como la vuelva a golpear por mi culpa lo matare y me are una alfombra con su piel. No se volverá a tocar a _mi_ Erika" – dijo Kikamon fingiendo la voz de Tai y recalcando ese _mi._ Me sonroje y me reí. Tai se había enfadado cuando Davis había dicho mi chica en la fiesta, solo porque el pensaba que yo era "_su_ Erika" ¿Cómo podían ser tan… tan inmaduros? Pero eso era parte de lo que hacia que los ¿amase? No, yo no los amaba solo los hacia sufrir.

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Kikamon – Tu los amas si no yo no podría amar ni a Agumon ni a Veemon. – Me miro frustrada - ¿Cómo podemos amar así a dos seres a la vez?

- Yo tampoco lo se Kikamon – dije preparándome para dormir. – Buenas noches, que sueñes con los "Dragoncitos" – dije pensando en sus dos enamorados.

- Buenas noches – dijo algo molesta – y que sueñes con tus "Valientes" enamorados. – añadió abrazándose a mi brazo izquierdo.

Pasaron las semanas y yo recupere las fuerzas. Así que decidí que era hora de ir a avisar a Gennai, pero estaba el pequeño problema de que se suponía que seguía muerta, pensé en una solución que no implicase descubrir mi identidad ni destruir a todo digimon que encontrase por el camino y hallé una respuesta en un una calabaza que estaba ala entrada de la cueva.

- Kikamon, ya se como ir a la casa de Gennai sin que nos descubran – Kikamon me miro intrigada. – nos disfrazaremos de Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon, exactamente yo de Pumpkinmon y tu de Gotsumon – dije señalando la calabaza de la entrada de la cueva con una gran sonrisa. Kikamon salio sigilosamente de la cueva cogio la calabaza y volvió a entrar, repitió esta acción pero recogiendo otra clase de objetos como piedras afiladas hojas gigantescas e incluso la mande a por papel e hilo y lo más extraño es que lo encontró. Hice un traje perfecto de un Gotsumon y otro casi perfecto de un Pumpkinmon, a la mañana siguiente (antes de ayer) nos pusimos los trajes y fuimos con mucho cuidado a ver a Gennai.

- ¡Eh! Alto ahí – dijo la voz de Patamon, me gire con una de las manos en alto y la otra en el cabestrillo y busque con la mirada a T.K - ¿Adonde vais? – pregunto el pequeño digimon muy intrigado, mientras yo me volvía a girar dándole la espalda para responderle.

- Vamos a ver a Gennai, el nos dijo que le informásemos sobre las novedades en la parte norte del digimundo – dijo Kikamon imitando supuestamente la voz de Gotsumon.

- ¿Queréis que os acompañe? – Pregunto el pequeño digimon volador por encima de nuestras cabezas – es que desde que paso lo de Erika, Gennai procura que no vengan los niños elegidos y casi no veo a T.K.

- Lo siento – dije triste sin fingir la voz lo que hizo que Kikamon me diera una patada – Quiero decir… claro que puedes venir. – dije poniendo una voz muy rara, Kikamon me miro preocupada y yo le guiñe el ojo.

-"_No es una buena idea que Patamon venga"_ – pensó Kikamon, desde que había descubierto mi conexión con ella casi no hablábamos había mejorado mucho ahora nos podíamos oír a mucha distancia, pero eso no era del todo bueno porque cada vez que queríamos pensar en nuestros "amigos" en mi caso Tai o Davis la otra tenia que desconectar y eso le costaba más a ella que a mi; bueno para que mentir yo dejaba mi mente en blanco para que creyera que no la oía pensar en Agumon ni en Veemon aunque a veces si que tenia que desconectar porque empezaba a repetirse y eso me aburría.

- Esta bien, chicos pero yo iré volando – dijo el pequeño digimon amarillo rebajando la tensión de mi compañera. – así vigilare de que no haya ningún enemigo cerca. – dentro del disfraz sonreí, se parecía a T.K tal vez por eso era su compañero.

Llegamos al lago donde estaba la casa sumergida de Gennai, ahora estaba protegido por una especie de campo de fuerza que no dejaba entrar las fuerzas malignas, así que antes de cruzar la barrera agarre con fuerza mi emblema con la mano del cabestrillo y entre de la mano de Kikamon. El lago se abrió como la vez anterior y llegamos a la casa de Gennai.

- Patamon te importa quedarte fuera del lago para vigilar – el Digimon algo curioso puso mala cara – Creo que Gatomon esta haciendo guardia con Veemon. – Patamon pareció enrojecer de celos y se marcho volando a gran velocidad por donde habíamos venido – Ay, el amor – dijo pensativo el hombre - ¿pero que me vais a contar vosotras no? Erika y Kikamon – dijo haciendo te de Frambuesa y sacando galletas de canela como la vez anterior – es que se que os gusta. – dijo ante nuestra mirada golosa.

- Gracias – dije antes de beber un buen trago de te - ¿pero… como nos… reconoció? – dije entre sorbos y galletas.

- Fácil, tu emblema aunque no lo parezca es muy poderoso. – dijo ofreciéndole más galletas a Kikamon. – Coge, que no llevan veneno. Al menos eso creo. – dijo haciendo que me atragantase con una galleta. – era una broma.

- Erika no se como puedes estar enamorada de Tai si no entiendes una broma – dijo Kikamon a mi espalda.

- No, sigas por hay Kikamon – dije muy nerviosa.

- A ese punto quería llegar – dijo pensativo Gennai – Creo que deberías volver ya. Izzi me ha contado como ha reaccionado Tai y… - le mire expectante, ¿qué demonios habría hecho Taichi Yagami ahora? Pensé muy enfadada, nadie esperaba esa reacción y mucho menos yo. – el esta muy afectado creo que deberías volver ya, antes de que lleguen tus padres a Japón.

- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunte muy confundida - ¿mis padres van a ir a Japón a buscarme? Eso es imposible están demasiado ocupados como para ni siquiera haberse dado cuenta de mi desaparición. – dije deprimida. Mis padres nunca estaban cuando los necesitaba. Mi madre trabajaba a todas horas y los días que estaba en casa solo estaba con mi hermano, y mi padre, mi padre trabajaba en la otra punta de España y casi no lo veía y cuando venia lo único que hacíamos era discutir. – Eso es una razón de peso para no volver. – dije muy enfadada.

- Pero, hermana he venido a buscarte. – dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, Tomas, mi enano mi hermanito. – Todos te buscan y yo te hecho de menos. – dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo, no me quería soltar y yo no quería hacerle daño soltándome.

- Enano. – Dije llorando – como has llegado hasta aquí. – dije acuclillándome a su altura, el tenia ocho años recién cumplidos. - ¿no te habrá traído este señor? - dije abrazándolo de forma muy protectora y fulminando a Gennai con una mirada asesina.

- No – dijo mi Nano – Me trajo Monymon – dijo señalando a un pequeño mono rojo con unos ojos azules idénticos a los de Ken solo que en vez de demostrar una bondad infinita daban a entender que tenia el deber de proteger a mi Nano hasta de su propia hermana si era necesario. El pelo de su coronilla se erizo igual que el de la coronilla de mi hermano pero el de su digimon se prendió de un fuego marrón. – Tranquilo Monymon es mi hermana no nos hará daño.

- Tomas yo… _"Siempre hago daño a todo el mundo, porque soy malvada"_- dije y pensé desanimada – no voy a volver.

- Erika, no pienses así – dijo Kikamon muy enfadada – además tienes que llevar a tu hermano de vuelta al mundo real.

- Pero… yo… no soy buena – dije muy nerviosa apartándome de mi Nano – Debería llevarlo Gennai, pero como mi Nano sufra un solo rasguño – golpee la mesa con el puño izquierdo haciendo que toda la mesa temblara – Te juro que lo peor que veréis de mi no será a la emperatriz Digimon. – mire a la mesa y vi mi reflejo en la bandeja de plata donde Gennai había servido las galletas, mis ojos tenían unas chispas de color rojo que a medida que me iba calmando desaparecían pero eso no fue lo único que estaba cambiado mi pelo estaba un poco más largo me llegaba por la mitad de la espalda. – veis no soy la misma - dije olvidándome por completo de la presencia de mi hermano.

- La oscuridad solo es una parte más del ser – dijo el hombre – si no tuvieras esa oscuridad y fueras solo luz; primero serias la portadora de la luz y segundo no serias una persona capacitada para llevar el emblema de la imaginación. – Dijo despertando mi interés – este emblema es neutral tiene un equilibrio imperfecto y a la vez perfecto del bien y el mal. Tus emociones están más a flor de piel ahora que estas asimilando la oscuridad pero mañana dejaras a tu hermano y a Monymon en tu casa y al día siguiente partirás a Japón. – dijo con voz tajante – y no es una sugerencia.

Dormimos allí, bueno más bien todos durmieron menos yo. Salí fuera de la casa y del lago a pensar, tome la precaución de ponerme una túnica con una capucha de Gennai. Me tumbe en la hierba fresca que rodeaba el lago y mire al cielo nocturno del digimundo durante horas hasta que oí ruidos cerca mío.

- Rápido Digimon emperador quiere ver al viejo muerto – me escondí para que no me vieran, cuando los Digimons llegaron al campo de fuerza no pudieron entrar y yo corrí sin importarme que me veían. Era una tonta, como no había caído en eso, Digimon emperador ya conocía el paradero de Gennai por eso el hombre quería que el Nano y yo nos fuéramos. Baje a la casa de Gennai y le vi en el salón con cara de culpabilidad.

- Debí explicarte el motivo por el cual quería que te fueras – dijo cabizbajo – no es ni por Tai o Davis o tus padres es porque Digimon emperador aun te busca y cree que yo te escondo. – Dijo recogiendo algunas cosas de su armario – debes irte con tu hermano ahora. Yo voy a ir al templo de Piximon allí no me buscara.

- pero, ¿Cómo demonios se supone que hemos de salir de aquí sin que nos vean? – dije pensando que también estaba mi hermano. Me mostró un televisor viejo y yo supe lo que debía hacer. – Nano, Kikamon, Monymon despertad tenemos que marcharnos ya – dije intentando despertar del todo a mi hermano pero el era muy pequeño. – lo llevare a la espalda, Gennai ya estamos. – dije cargada con mi hermano esperando frente al televisor junto con los dos digimons a mi lado. Saque a la señal de Gennai el D3 y aparecí en mi cuarto en España. Deje a mi hermano en su cama y vi que Monymon no había vuelto a su forma de bebe como Kikamon que ahora era Demikikamon. – Cuídalo. Si le pasara algo yo no se que haría.

- esta bien – dijo el pequeño mono acomodándose entre los brazos de mi hermano que lo abrazo con fuerza. – Demikikamon, quédate, - pidió el pequeño mono digimon – para que ir a Japón si dentro de tres días Erika estará otra vez aquí. – dijo convenciendo a mi amiga. Oí la puerta de la casa era mi madre que volvía de trabajar. Me metí en mi habitación y fui al mundo Digimon para volver a mirar a la pantalla y aparecer en la habitación de Ken sobre las cinco de la madrugada.

Dormí en el suelo solo con una manta y me escondí hasta que oí a mi tía esta tarde saludarte y salí por la ventana sujetándome solo con un brazo y saltando al balcón de la vecina de abajo y de ahí a la calle, cuando iba a entrar T.K me vio y Kari corrió cruzando la calle para subir conmigo. Entonces llamaron a la puerta y te vi saliendo de la habitación con cara de tristeza y desespero pero al verme tus ojos prendieron y vi la vida que de verdad tienen.

- Hola tía –dije sonriendo al ver tus ojos llenos de sorpresa y felicidad - Hola Tai – dije antes de que un pensamiento me quitara las fuerzas "_El sufrió, sufre y sufrirá por tu culpa"_ y fue justo entonces cuando me desmayé.


	12. Chapter 12

12 – Seamos solo amigos

Termine de contarle a Tai lo ocurrido, había omitido cosas como partes de la conversación con mi otro yo, el hecho de que Takanmon pudiera leer las mentes o mis piques con Kikamon por "su culpa".

- Veo que… has estado… bien – dijo con una media sonrisa. Se le veía cansado, me miraba como si el mundo comenzase y acabase conmigo, pero eso no me disgustaba lo que me preocupaba era no haber visto a Davis pero no tenía ganas de estropearle el momento. – Debí… debí comprobar que estuvieras viva.

- No Tai – dije acariciándole la mejilla a lo que el respondió con un leve sonrojo – mi destino era este, tal vez mi hermano un día te deba dar las gracias por creerme muerta. – la ultima palabra pareció atravesarlo como un puñal.

- ¡DEJENME PASAR! – Se oía a un chico gritar desde el pasillo - ¡QUIERO VER A MI NOVIA! – grito Davis furioso. Tai enseguida se aparto bruscamente de mi lado y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡¡¡¿COMO QUE TU NOVIA?!!! – Grito furioso mi padre desde la puerta - ¡ESTE ES EL NOVIO DE MI HIJA! – dijo señalando a Tai.

- No señor, Davis es el novio de su hija yo solo soy… un amigo. – dijo con el rostro muy serio. Me dolía verlo así pero yo nunca le había dicho que fuera a salir con Davis.

Davis entro con una mirada de desaprobación de mi padre que también entro y se coloco a mi lado. Siempre discutíamos pero ahora parecía que estuviera celoso de todos mis amigos porque a mis amigas las miraba con una mirada de aprobación. A los que peor miraba eran a Joe, creía que era muy mayor para ser mi amigo; a T.K ese rubito le parecía el típico rompe corazones; a Izzi porque uno de sus inventos me había lastimado y ahora también a Davis no se exactamente porque.

- Me gustaban más el otro moreno y el rubio grande – me susurro mi padre al oído – Como se te acerque mucho… le meto las gafas esas de chulo que lleva por…

-¡Papa! – Le dije al oír toda aquella información de golpe – no es asunto tuyo si es mi novio o no. – dije enfadada y entonces vi la cara de Tai estaba como la pared, no podía verlo así hoy el estaba cansado se sentía culpable así que tendría que dañar un poquito a Davis solo para no dañar del todo a Tai. - ¡Davis, yo no te he dicho que sea tu novia! ¡Nunca he dicho eso! – dije gritando muy cabreada mirándolo como si lo quisiera matar.

- Oh, no. – Dijo y todos creímos que lo había entendido pero con Davis todo sale rana – Enfermera, a la paciente se le a borrado la memoria. – dijo exasperándome aun más pero no solo a mi, mi padre estaba a punto de estallar. – Erika, ¿no recuerdas cuando nos besamos?

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto mi padre hecho una furia – Mi niñita, como te atreves ni siquiera a mirarla desgraciado me voy a hacer un collar con tus dientes de leche pequeñajo. – dijo mi padre saltando la camilla y corriendo a por el pero lo agarraron entre Joe, Matt, T.K, Izzi y mi tío el señor Ichijouji que acababa de llegar. Tai no se movió pero note primero que el también quería pegar a Davis y después cuando mi padre se puso así tenia una pequeña sonrisita que se borro al darse cuenta de mi expresión de horror.

- ¡Basta, todos! – Dijo Tai – no veis que Erika necesita descansar. Señor, ¿le puedo llamar Santiago? – mi padre se había calmado un poco al ver a Tai tan… ¡Maduro! Mi padre asintió. Yo y todos los que lo conocíamos no nos esperamos que reaccionara así. – Bien, Santiago su hija no beso a este chico el la beso pero si ella es feliz con el, usted debería ser feliz. – mi padre gruño y miro a Davis con una mirada asesina.

- Ves Erika, este chico seria un novio estupendo para ti – dijo ya calmado del todo, había cogido a Tai y le había dado una "palmadita" en la espalda, mi padre no controlaba su fuerza para el una "palmadita" era como para mi un puñetazo con efecto. – Pero si eres feliz con ese… ese… chillón de ¿Dani? – Dijo equivocándose a propósito en el nombre para hacerle enfadar a Davis – yo te dejare que salgas con el.

- Es Davis, Santiago – Dijo Davis sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho a propósito – bueno da igual. Toma Erika. – dijo dándome una margarita amarilla; Tai, Kari y T.K se rieron y yo fingí una sonrisa, yo odio las margaritas amarillas. – y esto otro – dijo dándome un beso en los labios que me hizo ponerme roja y quedarme sin aire, no fue ni la mitad de apasionado que el que me dio la vez anterior pero solo se que ahora si que me faltaba el aire.

- Davis – dije apartándolo bruscamente, antes de ver como mi padre lo embestía contra la pared - ¡Papa, no, para! – Grite desesperada – no le hagas nada – dije dejando escapar unas lagrimas. Mis padres tenían una debilidad, las lagrimas, eso nunca había fallado, mi padre se giro me vio las lagrimas y soltó a Davis.

- No cariño no llores – dijo mi padre con desesperación – mira ya solté al estupido, digo a Davis. – dijo dándole un manotazo a este en la espalda, busque a otra persona pero no le encontraba.

- ¿A quien buscas? – pregunto Matt con una sonrisa picara y en sus ojos azules se veía la diversión de ese momento - ¿buscas a Tai? – todos se giraron para mirarme esperando una respuesta.

- No, solo quería dormir. – dije sonrojándome – pero no quería echar a nadie. – Matt me miro enarcando una ceja y alguien le dio una colleja.

- Matt déjala descansar – dijo Sora alejándose de el y entrando en la habitación para despedirse. Se coloco al lado de mi cama me beso en la frente y me susurro al oído – Tai estaba celoso y se fue, Erika ten cuidado al elegir. El amor puede hacer más daño que el odio a veces.

- Venga bella durmiente nos vamos por hoy – dijo Matt dándome un fuerte abrazo – ahora era cuando me tirabas de las orejas - dijo riéndose.

- Tan masoquista como siempre – dijo Tai desde la puerta – vengo a despedirme, siento haberme ido así. – Dijo con una fingida sonrisa - Erika, señor Santiago y señora Conchi ha sido un placer conocerles. Señores Ichijouji ya nos veremos en el futuro. – se despidió como si no fuésemos a verle nunca más, pero a pesar de que su intención parecía la de quedarse plantado en la puerta entro y se dirigió hacia mi. Mi padre y Matt sonreían triunfales, Davis estaba celoso, las chicas tenían cara de estar viendo una película romántica y T.K, Joe e Izzi estaban preparados para detener a Davis si intentaba estropear el momento. – Adiós, Erika. – me beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios, pero no era suficiente mi alma, mi cuerpo y mi mente coreaban al unísono "_Dame solo un ultimo beso y seamos amigos"_ – Hasta siempre Erika. – era definitivo y todos en la habitación menos Davis se llevaron un chasco.

- Hasta siempre Tai – dije manteniendo la compostura. Sentía ganas de agarrarle del brazo para que no se moviera de mi lado, quería suplicarle que no se marchara, quería que como mínimo pudiéramos ser amigos. – Ya hablaremos, amigo. – dije haciendo que en su cara se dibujase una pequeña sonrisa falsa, pero una sonrisa.

- Si – dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – ya hablaremos.

Después de aquello todos, incluidos mis padres se marcharon. Desee que pudiéramos ser amigos con todas mis fuerzas, ¿era egoísta por desear aquello?, puede que si pero no quería alejarme de el. Dos días después ya me dieron el alta y al tercer día estábamos ya en el aeropuerto con las maletas esperando a embarcar.

- ¡Erika! – Oí que alguien me llamaba desde alguna parte de la gente del aeropuerto - ¡Erika! ¡No te iras sin despedirte! – era Davis el que gritaba. Mi padre se enrojeció de furia.

- Hola chicos – dije viendo a los demás, que también corrían para despedirse. Cuando estuvieron más cerca me miraron enfadados.

- No nos dijiste que te ibas – dijo T.K muy enfadado. - ¿Pensabas que no nos enteraríamos?

- No es que yo… - no quería despedirme odiaba las despedidas – creí que ya os lo había dicho. – mentí con una gran sonrisa. – Como en el hospital me tenían un poco drogada – dije mintiendo un poco más.

- Bueno, menos mal que en casi todas las cadenas de Japón estaban dando la noticia de que ayer te dieron el alta y hoy te ibas – Dijo Kari siguiéndome la corriente como si me hubiera creído – Que si no, no podríamos haber venido a despedirte.

- ¿y Tai? – Pregunte buscando a mi "amigo" – no ha venido ¿verdad? – todos menos Davis esquivaron mi mirada, dándome así una negativa a mi respuesta.

- ¿Volverás pronto? – pregunto Codi - ¿y traerás a tu hermano? – a Codi le había dicho que tenia un hermano más o menos de su edad y que también era un niño elegido.

- Nos veremos cuando a mis padres no les importe que venga. – dije viendo como mi padre fulminaba a miradas asesinas a Davis que me estaba intentando abrazar, pero yo me escabullía yendo a despedirme de los demás. Ya despedida de todos me consiguió alcanzar y me abarro de la cintura haciendo que me pusiera roja y mi padre se fuese perjurando en hebreo ha mirar cuanto quedaba para irnos. – Davis… por… por favor… te… im… importaría sol… soltarme. – dije tartamudeando, yo no solía tartamudear solo lo hacia cuando no sabia que decir. En este caso la idea de que me volviera a besar delante de todos me bloqueaba.

- Tranquila, yo dentro de poco te veré más que los demás – dijo dándome un suave beso en la mejilla. – Faltan solo dos años para que vaya a Portugal a estudiar.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron casi todos al unísono.

- Si, he decidido ir a estudiar la secundaria a Portugal con unos tíos míos. – me beso en la otra mejilla. – Así estaré más cerca de _mi_ Erika – _"mi Erika, eso era lo que pensaba Tai cuando Digimon Emperador me golpeo"_ pensé molesta y me intente soltar pero Davis ya me estaba besando en los labios con esa pasión tan calida con la que el me besaba.

- Vuelo con destino a España, - dijo una voz por el altavoz – se ruega a los pasajeros que embarquen por la puerta uno.

- Bueno me tengo que ir – dije muy triste – despediros de Tai de mi parte y cuidaros mucho. – Kari me abrazo muy fuerte y después Sora y T.K y más tarde todos me estaban abrazando como si fuéramos una piña. – Por favor, que no puedo respirar. – dije riéndome pero con lagrimas de tristeza en los ojos.

Me soltaron y se colocaron en las ventanas para despedirse cuando estuviera subiendo al avión. Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta de embarque, alguien me llamo y me gire esperando ver a Davis pero a quien vi fue a… Tai, que corría hacia mí con algo de la mano.

-¿Tai? – pregunte al girarme, no me esperaba que fuera a venir - ¡Tai! Estoy a punto de embarcar, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? no se suponía que no ibas a venir.

- eso pensaba yo también – dijo saltando una maleta y cayendo sobre mí, tirándome al suelo. – Lo siento – dijo casi tan colorado como yo, pero sin levantarse aunque no me importaba. – He venido porque el otro día se me olvido darte una cosa – dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia lo que tenía en la mano. – Son unos caramelos de miel de Erikacia y limón, alguien me dijo que quizás te gustaría saber como sabe la miel de tu nombre, digo de las flores de las que viene tu nombre – dijo mirándome a los labios y después a los ojos completamente rojo y nervioso.

- Tai… ten… tengo… tengo que… que… coger un… avi… avión – dije tartamudeando completa y absolutamente roja. _"Erika, estupida, o lo besas o dejas de mirarle así los labios. Esos labios dulces rosados y… pero en que piensas dile que se levante antes de que te vuelvas loca del todo"_ – me harías el… favor de… quitarte de encima mío. – sus labios se curvaron formando una de esas dulces sonrisas llenas de picardía suyas. – Tai ¡levántate! – dije sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

- Yo… esto… perdón – dijo levantándose y tendiéndome la mano – se la agarre y por mi mente paso la imagen de nuestro primer y único beso por lo que le solté y me volví a caer de culo - ¿estas bien? – pregunto preocupado ante mi reacción.

- Si, gracias por los caramelos. – dije tendiendo la mano para que me los entregara, dudo pero me los entrego. – bueno tengo que irme. – dije levantándome por fin del suelo.

- Hasta pronto – no había dicho "hasta siempre" como en el hospital. – y llámame cuando llegues, digo llámanos a Kari y a mi, para saber que has llegado bien.

- ¿Eso significa que serás mi amigo? – dije pensando en voz alta.

- siempre estaré ahí – dijo sin mirarme a los ojos – aunque no este en persona siempre me tendrás aquí. – dijo señalándose su corazón. – y si Davis te pone los cuernos te hace daño o algo… iré a España pasando por el mundo Digimon para matarlo. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- creo que eso no haría falta, mi padre se encargaría aunque si quieres a lo mejor te dejaba que lo rematases – dije siguiéndole el juego.

-¡BESALA YA! – Dijeron varios pasajeros sulfurados de esperar a que subiera - ¡BESALA QUE PODAMOS SUBIR! – dijeron haciendo que Tai se acercase peligrosamente a mi cara. Y me beso en la mejilla - ¡NIÑO EN LOS LABIOS HUBIERAS QUEDADO MEJOR! – volvieron a decir.

-¡pero tiene novio y es uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Así que si quieren ver besos románticos pídanles a los del avión que les pongan una película de esas cursis! – dijo alejándose de mi. – venga sube que todos te esperan.

- ¡Adiós, Tai! ¡Cuídate! – dije entrando por la puerta de embarque y al ir a subir al avión me gire para ver a todos mis amigos despidiéndome con la mano. Tai acababa de llegar colocándose detrás de su hermana y yo les mande un beso con la mano. Todos se rieron menos Tai y Davis que me lo devolvieron haciendo que yo subiera más rápido al avión.

Busque a mis padres y me senté en mi sitio al lado de mi madre y separada de mi padre que le había tocado tres filas por detrás.

- Has tardado mucho, - dijo mi madre con una sonrisa picara en la cara - ¿Davis no te dejaba marchar? – Negué con la cabeza – Entonces es que llego Tai y te dio ese regalito. – dijo señalando mi mano. Yo me puse roja y me puse los cascos para oír música. "_Tal vez, Ignorante de paramote, me quite los nervios después de todo es mi canción favorita"_

Esa noche llegamos a España, mis padres habían dejado a mi hermano con mis abuelos en Salamanca. Lo fuimos a buscar y nos fuimos a nuestra casa que también estaba en Salamanca justo enfrente de la plaza mayor. Demikikamon me esperaba sonriente, Monymon y Tomas me explicaron algo que me podría preocupar pero en ese momento no lo hizo, la digievolucion de Monymon era Etemon uno de los Digimon malvados que habían intentado matar a los niños elegidos y aun peor el que secuestro a Sora o eso me había entendido yo cuando me lo contó Gennai. Pero no me preocupaba sabia como eran los demás seguro que entenderían que porque un Etemon fuera malvado todos no tenían que ser malvados.


	13. Chapter 13

13-Kimeramon y la debilidad de Davis.

Narrador: T.K

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que Erika se había ido pero yo como buen "hermano postizo" como ella me había comenzado a llamar, le contaba todo o casi todo lo que pasaba.

"Hermanita postiza, aquí todo va regular estamos en el Digimundo de acampada buscando la fortaleza de Digimon emperador. Tranquila, si la encontramos te avisaremos.

P.D.: vigila más a tu Davis porque me tiene arto de fingir ir detrás de Kari, no es que tenga celos es solo que no me gustaría que el te dañase"

Este mensaje se lo mande por D3, cuando llegamos al Digimundo y ella me contesto con otro pero cuando de verdad encontramos la fortaleza y entramos Codi y yo no le dije nada. No quería tenerla preocupada y mucho menos sacarla de su picnic familiar y menos para luchar contra su primo. Yo más que nadie no quería estropear su picnic familiar, era el único del grupo que sabia de sus problemas familiares, talvez ella confiase en mí porque yo tenía una familia dividida mi padre y mi hermano por un lado y mi madre y yo por otro. Erika tenía miedo de que a sus padres les pasara lo mismo porque nunca estaban juntos y esas pocas veces discutían según ella por su culpa.

Cuando estábamos dentro me llego un mensaje de ella que decía:

"T.K voy a ir me da igual que no me tenga que preocupar, se que lo que querías era que no faltase a mi picnic familiar pero… se ha suspendido. A mi madre la necesitaban en su trabajo, así que voy a ir con vosotros a patearle el culo a Digimon Emperador.

P.D. Me da igual lo que me digas o me escribas en menos de cinco minutos me vais a tener allí, y por Davis no te preocupes que a dar celos podemos jugar todos."

Cerré el mensaje y levante la vista hacia una especie de ventana, allí estaba en ese torbellino negro justo en el centro ese maldito de Devimon, sentí una furia incontrolable y mire de soslayo a Patamon que estaba petrificado a mi lado.

- ese idiota de Digimon emperador ¿Qué pretende? – ese estupido había llegado a colocarse enfrente de Devimon y lo estaba absorbiendo. Me puse a recordar como Angemon había dado su vida la primera vez que Digievoluciono para sellar el poder maligno de Devimon y ahora este perverso, niñato creído iba a liberarlo. "_En ese momento desee desesperadamente que el tiempo diera marcha atrás. Pero el tiempo nunca marcha hacia atrás, nos guste o no tenemos que afrontar la realidad. Estaba tan desesperado que no deje de maldecir el destino. ¡Y tu, sin saber nada…"_ –… sin comprender nada! – Dije arrancándome el gorro de la cabeza y estrujándolo fuertemente - ¿Pero como te atreves? – tire el gorro con furia hacia el suelo, iba a ir a darle una paliza a esa escoria, me daba igual que fuera el primo de mi mejor amiga me las iba a pagar.

- uuumm, ¡T.K! – me llamo Codi preocupado pero yo le ignore.

- Ya es suficiente no puedo dejarlo así – dije girándome y dándole la espalda a Codi. - ¡Tengo que resolverlo! – estaba cegado por el odio y todo a mi alrededor había desaparecido, me invadía el deseo de acabar con ese mal nacido de una vez y para siempre.

- ¿Adonde vas? – me grito Codi asustado y muy preocupado.

- T.K espérame – grito Patamon volando hacia mi.

Nos dirigimos hacia delante sin mirar atrás, iba a matarlo, "_Espero que me perdones, Erika"_ pensé fugazmente. Pero ni ella ni Kari podrían detenerme, ni siquiera mi hermano me hubiese podido calmar en ese momento.

Narradora: Erika

T.K no me había respondido y eso me preocupaba. Fui a mi ordenador lo encendí y me dispuse a entrar con Demikikamon cuando aparecieron Tomas y Monymon.

- nosotros también vamos – dijo mi hermano tajante. – Etemon podría servir de gran ayuda si se diese el caso.

- No, Nano esta no es tu lucha – dije preparándome para entrar al mundo Digimon.

- Claro que es mi lucha – dijo muy enfadado – Ya no soy tu Nano, ahora también puedo luchar para recuperar al primo Ken. – dijo cogiéndome de la mano. – No estas sola hermana, nosotros y tus amigos estamos contigo. – en sus ojos vi la misma chispa de vida que tenia Osamu cuando tenia su edad.

- Tomas pero yo… - dije con la voz apagada – no quiero que te hagan daño. Podrías morir, T.K me contó que cuando ellos lucharon contra los cuatro amos oscuros y los demás casi mueren.

- Pero no lo hicieron – dijo serio. – y yo tampoco pienso morir. Además he de volverte a repetir que tengo a Monymon para protegerme, todo ira bien.

- esta bien – dije aun sin estar convencida pero te quedaras con Codi y le harás caso en todo. – dije preparada para irme con Tomas. - ¡ADELANTE NIÑOS ELEGIDOS!

Cuando aterrizamos estábamos en una playa en la cual había una fila de torres negras que se adentraban en el mar. Mar adentro había un gran torbellino negro y volando sobre el estaban Pegasusmon y T.K, detrás mío venían corriendo Kari y Yolei aun sin haber hecho la Armodigievolución.

- ¿Tomas puedes hacer que Monymon Digievolucione? – pregunte y mi hermano me respondió negando con la cabeza. - ¿te acuerdas de cómo se hablaba el Japonés? – asintió y yo le bese en la mejilla. – ¿Si te dejo aquí con Davis me seguirás? – Asintió otra vez – pues entonces agarrate fuerte. – Dije y se sorprendió - ¡Digihuevo evolución!

KIKAMON ARMODIEVOLUCIONA EN… TAKANMON DEL FILO DE LA IMAGINACION.

- Vamos, Nano y Monymon subir – dije cogiendo a mi hermano del brazo – y agarraros fuerte. – volví a decir para que me hicieran caso. – Takanmon al torbellino T.K y Pegasusmon se han metido allí.

- Erika, creo que oigo los pensamientos de T.K y Codi cerca de aquí. – dijo mientras volábamos al lado de un pequeño agujero en la base de la fortaleza. - ¡no miréis el abismo! – dijo muy nerviosa Takanmon. – podría tragaros y allí están todos los datos de los Digimons malvados y oscuros. – a pesar de sus advertencias mire y vi un Digimon oscuro que al verme sonrió maléficamente, era Devimon el primer digimon oscuro contra el cual los Digielegidos habían luchado. - ¡No lo mires! – me ordeno Takanmon leyendo mis pensamientos. – Recuerda que Angemon murió una vez para sellarlo.

Dijo mientras nos metíamos por el agujero de la fortaleza. Al entrar Takanmon volvió a transformarse en Kikamon y seguimos andando hasta encontrar a Digmon, Tentomon y Codi liberando a los Digimons apresados por Digimon emperador. Codi era muy pequeño como mi hermano pero aun así ellos poseían habilidades como un sentido de la justicia y distinción del bien y el mal que yo envidiaba, sanamente pero lo envidiaba; a mi me costaba distinguir entre el bien y el mal.

- Tomas, quédate aquí con Codi – le dije hablando ya en Japonés, dado que mi madre era medio japonesa; mi madre era hermanastra de la madre de Ken por lo que en teoría Ken y yo éramos solo familia de hecho pero yo lo quería como si fuese parte de mi corazón. "La familia son todas aquellas personas con las que te consideras en tu hogar" decía mi difunto amigo Rubén. – yo voy a ir a buscar a T.K, mi hermanito postizo seguro que se ha metido en algún lío. – dije intentando sonar divertida para que los pequeños hombrecitos no se asustasen. – Volveremos en seguida.

- Erika, ten cuidado T.K tiene un ataque de furia – dijo Kikamon sobrecogida – sus pensamientos cambiaron de pronto al ver a Devimon. Quiere matar a Ken, y quiere que le perdones por lo que va a hacer.

- ¿Pues a que esperamos? – dije empezando a correr. - ¡Date prisa si los ataques de furia de T.K son como los míos es mejor apresurarse! – dije ya algo lejos de Tomas, Codi y los demás pero con Kikamon muy pegada a mi.

Corrimos por aquellos pasadizos que parecían ser un laberinto. No encontrábamos ni a T.K ni a Patamon y yo empezaba a preocuparme, pero no paraba de pensar en porque Devimon me había sonreído, no lo entendía yo era una Digielegida y se supone que el querría vengarse de los niños elegidos por mandarlo allí.

- "_Tu eres superior a ellos" – _me dijo una voz oscura en mi cabeza bloqueándome por completo y haciendo que me parara en seco – _"Tu guiaras a Kimeramon y a la oscuridad hacia el poder y la victoria sobre y bien" –_ esos pensamientos que no eran ni míos ni de Kikamon me impedían contactar mentalmente con mi compañera que había comenzado a llamarme a gritos con lagrimas resbalándole por debajo del antifaz. – "_ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte para ti. Erika, tu eres la legitima Emperatriz del mundo Digimon, su regidora eterna eso es lo que significa tu nombre, pues cumple con tu deber" – _eso me asusto y desperté de mi ensimismamiento.

- hay que tener mucho valor – oí la voz del emperador por el pasillo. No sabia si me hablaba a mi – nunca pensé que alguien se atrevería a entrar en la fortaleza de Digimon Emperador el que controla la oscuridad – no se porque pero en mi cara se dibujo una sonrisa arrogante y corrí hacia la voz. Alguien se rió y Ken se enfado. - ¿¡De que te ríes!?

- oye ichijouji – dijo muy serio T.K - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas jugando a conquistar el mundo? – no parecía T.K su voz era macabra como… la mía cuando me convertía en la emperatriz Digimon. - ¿te diviertes? Sea como sea sobre ese poder de la oscuridad del que as estado hablando no tienes ni idea ¿verdad? – dijo T.K aun más macabro y desafiante. Yo había llegado a la esquina que estaba detrás de Ken no sabia como pero había ido por un camino distinto al de T.K – deberías crecer un poco. – me recordó a Osamu y me prepare para entrar pero algo me detuvo - Casi matas a tu prima por ser un niño tonto y malcriado.

- ¡eres escoria, escoria! – dijo recordándome a mi después del funeral de Osamu. – ¡escoria, escoria, escoria!

FLASHBACK

Era ya de noche y yo lloraba mientras Ken miraba con la vista perdida por la ventana, desde que había llegado no me había hablado, ni dado un abrazo como hacia siempre, ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos y me esquivaba todo el tiempo.

- Erika – dijo muy serio - ¿Por qué lloras por Osamu? – dijo frío y yo me asuste, ese no era el Ken que yo conocía. – después de todo lo que nos hizo le lloras, ¿Por qué?

- No te entiendo – dije algo molesta levantándome y yendo a ponerle la mano sobre el hombro. – Hablas como si hubieras querido que esto pasara. – vi su reflejo en el cristal, Ken sonreía, como ahora lo hacia siendo Digimon Emperador de una manera arrogante, despreciable y con aires de superioridad.

- yo desee que Osamu muriera – dijo triunfal, y yo aparte mi mano y retrocedí. – el era un estorbo, nosotros somos mucho mejores que el y nadie nos prestaba atención pero ahora… - le abofetee

- ¡eres escoria! – Le grite llena de rabia y furia - ¡eres igual que esa puta escoria que lo mato y se fue a la fuga! – dije lanzándome sobre el para pegarle, pero apareció mi tía Tomoko y me llevó fuera.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Vaya, ¿es todo lo que sabes decir? – lo papeles se habían cambiado ahora T.K parecía el malvado arrogante y Ken el chico desesperado aunque T.K nunca se desesperaba para algo tenia el emblema de la esperanza.

- ¡Cállate idiota! – dijo golpeándolo con el látigo pero T.K ni se inmutó, no se movió. Yo estaba asustada la oscuridad me rodeaba, no sabia si T.K era el bueno o el malo. Mientras yo estaba confusa T.K se toco la herida causada al lado de su oído izquierdo y miro la sangre de su mano con cara de decepción y enfado.

- Así que primero insultas y luego usas la violencia ¿no? – dijo mirando su mano con cara de arrogancia y superioridad.

- No es verdad – dijo Ken sorprendido y algo menguado en ego y furia.

- ¿no lo es? ¿En serio? – dijo T.K como si Ken fuera el más mentiroso del mundo. – Bueno en realidad no me importa, nada, - dijo aburrido o eso aparentaba – dime ¿ya as terminado? – Ken lo miro con miedo, no lo vi pero por la forma que había adoptado tenia algo de temor. – Bueno entonces – dijo T.K con su voz dulce cerrando los ojos y eso me preocupo. – me toca a mi. – dijo lanzándose a pegar a Ken con toda su rabia y este retrocedió un paso asustado pero no le sirvió de nada, T.K le asesto un puñetazo muy fuerte, sus brazos eran fuertes porque jugaba al baloncesto pero yo esperaba que se contuviera un poco, lo lanzo dos metros para atrás tirándolo al suelo.

No sabia que hacer, estaban pegándose en el suelo, bueno más bien T.K le golpeaba a Ken y este no conseguía a penas reaccionar. Algo golpeo la fortaleza y T.K rodó haciendo que el Emperador recuperase su látigo. Este intento golpear a T.K que intercepto el látigo - ¿Qué? – grito sorprendido el emperador, mientras T.K se le volvía a echar encima.

- Red pegajosa – ataco Wormon asustado al ver que su compañero iba perdiendo.

- Disparo de aire – contraataco Patamon defendiendo a T.K y dándole de lleno a Wormon.

- ¡NO! – grite pero los chicos no parecieron darse cuenta de mi presencia intente acercarme a Ken y a T.K pero algo me detuvo, una sonrisa maliciosa de placer me detuvo. Sus digimons también se estaban enfrentando o iban a hacerlo cuando.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo T.K mirando el gran agujero de la pared causado por Kimeramon.

- ¡Kimeramon! – Grite tirada en el suelo a menos de medio metro de donde había impactado el ataque – T.K vayámonos, Devimon me dijo que Kimeramon me busca. – dije asustada y mi amigo se levanto y se acerco a mi, no me podía levantar, al saltar por la pequeña pero potente honda expansiva del ataque de Kimeramon me había torcido un tobillo.

- Es kimeramon el digimon que yo mismo he creado – dijo el Emperador aun desde el suelo mientras T.K me ayudaba a levantarme y me apoyaba sobre su hombro. – a que es impresionante, aunque unáis vuestras fuerzas nunca podréis vencerle.

- T.K – dijimos Patamon, Kikamon y yo al unísono y este asintió, Kimeramon tenía a Nefertimon y a Halsemon. T.K hizo la Armodigievolución pero yo no se porque no pude.

- Ichijouji ya terminaremos nuestra pelea en otro momento. – dijo T.K cuando todos estábamos sobre Pegasusmon y estábamos saliendo de la fortaleza. Pegasusmon libero a Halsemon y a Nefertimon, esta les dio las gracias y le dijo a T.K que me llevara con los demás pero en mitad del trayecto me caí de pegasusmon al mar.

- "_Tu destino es la oscuridad" – _dijo Kimeramon en mi cabeza – "_Ken nunca podría con tanto poder pero tu y yo…_ - dijo sacándome del agua con una de sus manos del cuerpo de Devimon – _tu y yo seriamos invencibles, imparables"_

- ¡NO! – Dije mientras mi emblema brillaba irradiando una luz azul celeste que le abraso la mano y me soltó, pero no caí de nuevo al agua si no que caí sobre la isla en la que viajaban Davis y Veemon pero suavemente como si fuera una pluma.

- ¡Erika! – grito Davis quitándose la chaqueta, haciéndola un burruño y colocándomela de almohada bajo la cabeza. – Tus ojos se están volviendo rojos – dijo asustado – por favor cálmate, te lo suplico – dijo besándome en los labios lo cual me calmo sentí que estaba en casa. "La familia son todas aquellas personas con las que te consideras en tu hogar"

- Tus besos son mi refugio – dije acariciándole la cara - ¿Dónde esta Kikamon? – Pregunte sin poder moverme – Hay que salvarla.

- Tranquila esta con T.K – dijo Davis acariciándome la cara – ahora duérmete mientras dirigimos Veemon yo la isla otra vez hacia la playa.

- ¿y Kimeramon? ¿Nonos sigue? – dije asustada si Kimeramon nos atacaba y hacia daño a Davis jamás me lo perdonaría.

- No se que le has hecho pero ha dejado de moverse – dijo feliz – y eso tenemos que aprovecharlo. Así que duérmete estate tranquila que Veemon y yo nos ocupamos de todo. – yo cerré los ojos y me quede dormida, con Davis allí sentía que nada podía hacerme daño.

Narrador: Davis

Ella estaba dormida, recostada con la cabeza sobre mi cazadora. Siempre parecía un ángel, dormida era un ángel, despierta era también igual o más bella que un ángel. Pero por más que la amaba seguía sintiendo celos de T.K por estar con Kari, ver como se besaban y se abrazaban me daba latigazos al corazón, pero cuando estaba con Erika el dolor menguaba considerablemente casi hasta desaparecer, sin embargo seguía allí. Yo sabía perfectamente lo egoísta que estaba siendo, Tai aparte de ser uno de mis mejores amigos era mi ídolo y yo le había traicionado robándole la chica, quitándole el puesto de líder de los niños elegidos y el emblema del valor, pero haría lo que fuera para que Erika estuviera conmigo. Ella sacaba lo mejor de mí, dejaba de ser irresponsable y cabeza hueca, y comenzaba a pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos.

- Davis – grito Yolei desde lejos sacándome de mis pensamientos. - ¿estáis bien?

-silencio – dije en voz baja haciendo que Yolei se callase – esta dormida – dije acariciándole la mejilla cariñosamente – después de lo que ese maldito bicho le ha hecho, menos mal que es de hierro, mi Erika. – Yolei y Kari soltaron un "Que monos" y yo me sonroje.

- ¡Quítale tus manos de encima a mi hermana! – grito un chico de la edad de Codi corriendo hacia nosotros mientras Codi le seguía. - ¿Tu eres el famoso Davis? – dijo como si yo no fuera gran cosa y salto encima de su cabeza un pequeño digimon con forma de mono rojo. – Yo soy Tomas el hermano de Erika – dijo muy orgulloso apartándome de un empujón del lado de su hermana – sabes, te imaginaba mucho más alto, más mayor y más apuesto. – dijo con una sonrisita y una mirada maliciosas, me molesto ese comentario me molesto.

- Oye, enano – dije molesto, haciendo que las chicas y Codi se rieran. Me miro de pies a cabeza y yo hice lo mismo, no se parecía mucho a Erika ella era de piel clara y pelo negro mientras la piel del niño también era clara pero un tono más oscura que la de su preciosa hermana y su pelo era de un castaño casi rubio; en lo único que se parecían era en los ojos el tenia los mismos ojos marrón tierra que Erika. - ¿Qué te creías que era? ¿George Cluney? – dije haciendo que el niño se riera.

- No solo que creí que eras como… - se quedo pensando y busco con la mirada un chico que se pareciera al que el creía perfecto para su hermana, entonces T.K volvió con Tai, aun estaban algo lejos pero se distinguían perfectamente. - ¡Como el! – dijo señalando a Tai, "_Genial hasta su hermanito pequeño quiere que Tai sea el novio de Erika"_ pensé desilusionado.

- Nano ¡Cállate! – le ordeno Erika que acababa de despertarse. – Davis, me ayudas a levantarme, por favor – dijo más cariñosa pero algo apurada – tengo que irme ¡YA!

- Te llevare ahora mismo a España – dije viendo a Tai y a T.K peligrosamente cerca de nosotros. No me gustaba nada como Tai la miraba ella era lo único que me impedía hundirme y no quería perderla. – A Tomas lo llevara Codi más tarde. Así se conocen.

Me la cargue en los brazos, pesaba poco por eso era tan delgadita, Tomas me miro entre furioso y contento y Erika y yo nos fuimos por una de las Televisiones que casualmente estaba en la playa.

- ¿Por qué no has insistido en que me quedara? Sabes que hasta que no derrotéis a Kimeramon no voy a volver al mundo Digimon. – Pregunto mientras yo la ayudaba a recostarse en su cama.

- No quiero volver a pasar por aquello otra vez – dije abrazándola muy fuerte – Pensé en matarme y también casi mato a Tai y a T.K – dije avergonzado.

- Lo siento – dijo llorando – Todo seria mejor si yo nunca hubiera existido.

- No – dije abrazándola más fuerte – Lo único que me mantiene vivo es la idea de haberte conocido, y poder pasar la vida junto a ti. Recuerda que en dos años estaré aquí cerquita, en Portugal y ya nada podrá separarme de ti.

Me beso, normalmente yo era el que la besaba y ella más tarde me correspondía a ese beso pero esta vez fue ella la que me beso.

- Prométeme que venceréis a Kimeramon y devolveréis a Ken a la normalidad. – dijo mirándome a los ojos como nunca me había mirado, siempre después de que yo la besara desde ese beso en la puerta de la casa de sus tíos, la miraba a los ojos y siempre había una mezcla de vergüenza y cariño pero esta vez había amor y preocupación en sus ojos. – se que Ken y tu seréis muy buenos amigos. – puse buena cara yo había admirado a Ken muchísimo antes de saber que era Digimon emperador y si ella decía que seriamos buenos amigos debía de ser verdad porque ella era un ángel y los ángeles no mienten.

- Te lo prometo – dije embobado mirando sus preciosos ojos color tierra – es más Veemon y yo nos encargaremos de todo. – dije más seguro de mi mismo.

- No hace falta tanto – dijo preocupada y ¿enternecida? – con que entre todos lo hagáis me basta y me sobra, - dijo acariciándome el brazo – tu eres fuerte pero… no quiero correr el riesgo de perderte. – dijo muy cariñosa, se movió rápida no pude reaccionar, me cogio de la camiseta me llevó hacia su cara para darme un beso en los labios mientras cogía su D3 y abría la puerta al Digimundo y me empujo hacia esta, cuando quise reaccionar estaba sentado en la arena de la playa y Veemon se acercaba corriendo.

- Davis, los demás te esperan cerca de un pueblo, - dijo tirándome del brazo – Tai ya se ha ido, pero agumon se a quedado con Kikamon y a mi me han mandado a venir a buscarte.

- ¿y el hermano de Erika? – pregunte recordando al niño entrometido.

- Se va a ir ahora con Kikamon, Codi y Monymon; así es como se llama su digimon. – dijo mi compañero mientras corríamos hacia el pueblo. Allí fue donde estuvimos escondidos viendo como masacraban el pueblo hasta que por fin vimos el oleoducto y el resto ya lo sabéis.


	14. Chapter 14

14 – Bienvenido Ken, Hasta pronto Wormon.

Narradora: Erika

Todo iba bien o todo lo bien que pudiera ir con el poder de la oscuridad detrás de mi, Davis y los demás estaban luchando para proteger al mundo Digimon y al mundo real, entonces porque sentía ese ardor de culpabilidad, preocupación y también ganas de luchar.

- Erika – dijo mi hermano algo adormilado - ¿tampoco puedes dormir?

- No, Nano – dije saltando de mi cama, ya no me molestaba el pie. – vuelve a tu cama.

- Ve a luchar, lo necesitas – dijo casi llorando – te necesitan. – dijo entre lagrimas abrazándome fuerte.

- No puedo. – Dije dándole un puñetazo al armario – Si voy los pondré en un peligro mayor, Kimeramon quiere que yo sea su… compañera y a lo mejor mata al primo Ken si yo no venzo a la oscuridad de mi interior.

- Tata – dijo cogiéndome las dos manos – Arriésgate, por el chico ese… - no dijo nombre alguno pero no quería saber que pensaba el, era igual que mi padre – por tus amigos, por el primo Ken, por el mundo y por mi; arriesga y a lo seguro que ganas.

- Si yo voy tú te quedas. – dije poniéndome una chaqueta y despertando a Demikikamon, mientras mi hermano asentía y se despedía de mi – Tomas cuida de todos y si no volvemos dile a los niños elegidos que los quiero muchísimo. Se que volveré, no soy tan fácil de matar – me reí desganada abrazando a Demikikamon y entrando al mundo Digimon.

La fortaleza estaba en llamas y alguien estaba entrando por uno de sus laterales, eran mis amigos los niños elegidos. - ¡Digihuevo evolución! – Pero igual que la vez anterior no pude hacer que Kikamon Armodigievolucionara – Maldita sea, ¿que pasa? – dije enfadada trepando una de las colinas que quedaban muy pegadas a la entrada por la que habían entrado los demás.

- No te frustres Erika, todo esto pasa porque Kimeramon ha influido en tu emblema – Kikamon tenia razón desde que Kimeramon había sido terminado yo no podía hacer que ella Armodigievolucionara - ¿Qué tiene de distinto a los demás digimons oscuros? – yo sabia que tenia distinto, el dejaba mi emblema inutilizado porque yo no lo había querido "imaginar"

FLASHBACK

- Ken –llame a mi primo después de que el enfado de la noche anterior hubiese desaparecido. – Jugamos a dibuja e imagina.

- No, Osamu odiaba ese juego – dijo llorando. Ya volvía a ser el mismo.

- Ken pero… - dije triste – a ti te encanta ese juego, recuerdas, - comencé a bailar un baile muy divertido – yo imagino y tu lo pintas luego jugamos con nuestras fantasías – dije canturreando.

- bueno, esta bien – dijo poniéndose rojo.

- Primero dibujaras a un gusanito verde, con diez patitas con la punta rojo unos grandes ojos azules cielo y un símbolo en la frente como una Y con dos rayitas a cada lado – me enseño el dibujo – casi le faltan dos largas orejitas verdes y una boca de manera vertical. – volvió a enseñarme el dibujo. - ¡Perfecto! Ahora haremos a su hermano mayor. – cogió otra hoja y preparo los lápices de colores. – Tendrá cuerpo de guerrero y una cabeza de mosca.

- ¿de que color? – pregunto. Este recuerdo me lo había recordado Ken la primera vez que me convertí en la emperatriz Digimon y desde entonces me atormentaba. – ¿verde también?

- Lo vas pillando – le sonreí me faltaban dos dientes uno arriba y otro abajo. – este tiene las mismas orejas pero un poquito más largas y a rayas rojas y verdes. – le dije dibujándolo en el aire con el dedo. – en los hombros tiene pinchos y sus brazos parecen de robot, con garras afiladas – hice con varios de sus lápices de colores como si tuviera garras. – Y al lado de estas súper garras tiene unas espadas láser de color… - me quede supuestamente en blanco.

- ¿Violeta? – aventuro a decir Ken un tanto inseguro.

- Sí, perfecto, perfecto, - le sonreí mientras aplaudía. – Y sus pies son también como de robot pero con dos grandes uñas como las pezuñas de un caballo pero metálicas y este es tu mega-ultra-genial-bichoverde – nos reímos le encantaban los dos, se notaba en su mirada.

- ¿y los tuyos? – Pregunto muy intrigado por oír mi respuesta.

- son dos chicas la primera es, - me quede pensando en la palabra que buscaba – bipolar, como decía tu hermano que era su profesora de mates. – Nuestras miradas se entristecieron – es una bruja buena con una de esas mascaras raras que le gustan a tu madre una de esas mascaras venecianas de carnaval. – me reí y el también pero sin ninguna gana – pero cuando se enfada se convierte en una guerrera vengadora y su espada es medio catana, cetro mágico y escoba – me miro como si sobre cargase al personaje pero negué con la cabeza y le mostré el dibujo. Lo cierto era que aun sin ser tan buenos como los de Ken estaba muy bien sincronizado. – y luego esta su hermana pequeña que es un ángel de la guarda transformado en demonio por un malvado rey. Y tú las tienes que salvar. - En el dibujo estaba mi Digimon Kikamon en las mazmorras en las que yo me hallaba encerrada cuando Digimon emperador me lo hizo rememorar, con esa mirada azul hipnotizante.

- Erika – dijo vacilando en lo que iba a preguntar - ¿ese malvado rey, también tiene uno? – a mi mente vino una oscuridad inmensa y en ella estaba Kimeramon que sonreía.

- ¡no! – Dije tapándome la cara con las manos – el esta solo. – dije con la respiración entrecortada. Ken me miro preocupado. – Estoy bien, vamos a empezar a jugar.

Esa tarde jugamos y yo bloquee la imagen de Kimeramon en un rincón muy oscuro de mi mente. A todos los digimons ya fueran buenos o malos los había dibujado y los recordaba pero a Kimeramon lo había intentado olvidar.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- ¿Por qué? – Susurre – Kimeramon es al único digimon que he temido y temo pero ¿Por qué?

- Erika no temas – dijo Kikamon ya en lo alto tendiéndome su mano – ahora lo averiguaremos.

Llegue arriba del todo de la colina, la entrada de la fortaleza aun estaba un poco lejos y solo teníamos una oportunidad. Esperamos, Kikamon salto primero y cuando yo salte algo me cogio en el aire, Kimeramon me cogio en el aire.

- "_Te estaba esperando" –_dijo con esa terrorífica, escalofriante y oscura voz_ - "¿vas a cooperar? _

- nunca – dije decidida y Kimeramon apretó la garra haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor. – yo nunca quise que existieras. – me ardían los ojos y eso era porque se estaban volviendo rojos pero nada podría calmarme, Davis no estaba, Tai y T.K tampoco, y los demás necesitarían un gran esfuerzo para calmarme excepto Kari que su simple presencia calmaba el aire, pero tampoco estaba.

- "_entonces, quisiste que los cuatro amos oscuros existieran y que a Ken le pasara eso" –_dijo aflojando un poco la garra en la que sostenía mi cuerpo_ - "admítelo, no hagas caso a esos entupidos, tu eres tan mala o más que yo" –_ ¿decía la verdad? No sabéis lo que hubiese dado en ese instante para que todos me dijeran lo contrario y quise destruirlo _- "¿necesitas destruir algo?" –_ sabia todo lo que yo pensaba. "_Tai, Davis ¿donde estáis? Estoy segura de que vosotros no pensáis que yo soy mala, vosotros me queréis" _pensé para tranquilizarme _- "sabes perfectamente que Tai nunca te ha querido de verdad lo único que quiere es olvidar a Sora, Davis tampoco te quiere o ¿acaso no has visto como mira a Kari? A ti nunca te miraría así" –_me sentí traicionada y furiosa. "_Pero T.K me quiere como a una hermana y me apoya el tampoco piensa que yo sea malvada" _volví a intentar tranquilizarme_ - "T.K solo se compadece de ti porque sabe que tus padres acabaran como los suyos, separados, y tu nunca volverás a ver a tu hermano."_

- ¡Mientes! – dije llorando pero en el fondo sabia que eso era exactamente lo que pensaba. - ¡Tomas nunca me dejara sola! ¡Y yo tampoco lo abandonaré! – dije apretando los puños mientras lloraba sin poderme mover más.

-"_Ahora la que miente eres tu. O a caso no recuerdas que si lo has abandonado, más de una vez. Primero cuando no te lo llevaste a Japón" – _tenia razón yo lo había dejado en medio de las discusiones de mis padres y me había marchado – "_Más tarde cuando te convertiste en la emperatriz digimon" – _Otra vez tenia razón en ese momento no pensé en Tomas solo en Tai, en Ken, en T.K, en Davis, en mi y en todos los niños elegidos que conocía pero no en Tomas – "_Después de eso el te fue a buscar y tu en vez de llevártelo a Japón volviste a dejarlo con tus padres. Si con esos abandonos no tienes suficiente, sigo"- _dijo maliciosamente.

- ¡Basta! – Grito Kikamon - ¡Déjala en paz! ¡No sabes nada de ella, como te atreves a decir que es mala! – mis ojos estaban casi completamente rojos, parecía que en vez de ser marrones fueran rojos con chispas de marrón. Tenía miedo, pero no por mí sino por Kikamon. Entonces ocurrió, Kimeramon abrió levemente su garra y vi a Kikamon apuntando como un insignificante punto a la gran mole que era Kimeramon, le apuntaba con su pequeño arco en forma de arpa y con una de sus flechas en forma de tridente; Kimeramon la ataco y ella quedo inmóvil en el suelo. – Ella nunca estará sola – dijo con la voz muy débil mientras yo lloraba y deseaba estar en su lugar. – siempre me tendrá a mi aunque no este en cuerpo presente. ¡Siempre me tendrá! – Kimeramon se disponía a destruirla del todo cuando ocurrió…

- Deja a Kikamon y a Erika en paz. – dijo Agumon delante de mi herida compañera – suelta a Erika y no te aremos daño. – Kimeramon rió. – Va en serio, maldito. ¡Suéltala! – dijo desafiante mientras Kimeramon reía.

- ¿Me atacaras tu y cuantos más? – Dijo aun riendo – ¿con que ejercito me aras frente pequeñajo? – de detrás de las colinas salieron decenas, centenas de Digimons dispuestos a luchar junto al pequeño dinosaurio naranja.

- ¡Basta! – dije furiosa y desesperada. Sabía que Kimeramon los destruiría sin pensárselo dos veces. – Agumon llévate a Kikamon y… dile a Tai que lo siento. – Dije con la voz más autoritaria que pude – Kimeramon. Seré tu compañera pero te suplico que les dejes marchar. – dije con mucha confianza en mi voz aun que ninguna en mi mente.

- Esta bien, compañera. – dijo casi riéndose de nuevo. – Ahora debemos hacer nuestra entrada y destruir a los niños elegidos. – dijo con una sonrisa un tanto cargante y sobre todo monstruosa.

- Haz lo que quieras – me sentía débil, asqueada de mi misma. "_Ya te rendiste. Me das asco" _pensé mientras mi ropa cambiaba a la de la emperatriz Digimon. - ¡He vuelto! – grito la asquerosa emperatriz. - ¡Acabemos con esto, Kimeramon, entra ahí y destruye a todo Digimon, niño elegido y demás escoria que encuentres!- dijo mientras yo me escondía en un rincón de mi mente.

- tu no entraras aun – dijo Kimeramon mientras destruía en techo de una sala parecida a un hangar – voy a divertirme un rato.

- esta bien – dijo la "arpía" mientras se sentaba en el borde del gran agujero – yo mirare desde aquí. – dijo fingiendo aburrimiento – que pena que no tengamos palomitas ¿verdad, Erika? – me hablaba a mi. "_Cállate puta y olvídate de que alguna vez he existido" _dije desde el fondo de mi mente observando la escena. – Que susceptibles estamos hoy. – dijo antes de reírse de mi. – sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Te necesito para existir y odio necesitarte. – dijo dando una patada al aire. - ¡mira ahí esta nuestro Davis! – el miro al techo y yo conseguí mover mi cuerpo. "_No quiero que me vea así"_ le dije desde su mente muy enfadada. – tranquila aun no quiero que sufra. – sonrió maléficamente.

Los ruidos y las imágenes de la desigual lucha entraban por mis ojos y mis pensamientos se entretejían con los de mi alter ego. Yo pensaba en ordenar a Kimeramon que parase y ella en bajar a darles una paliza a mis amigos mientras Kimeramon se la daba a sus Digimon. El los ataco otra vez más pero esta vez los Digimons no pudieron más y volvieron a su fase de bebes; los iba a destruir cuando Ken y yo le ordenamos al mismo tiempo que se detuviera. La emperatriz decidió que era hora de entrar en escena dando un mortal en el aire y aterrizando magistralmente sobre una de las manos de Kimeramon que la dejo en el suelo frente a mis amigos.

- Hola chicos – dijo sonriente. Ellos no sabían de donde había salido, porque estaban ocupados ayudando a sus Digimons y la muy asquerosa había cambiado su ropa por la mía, por lo que creyeron que era yo que les había ido a ayudar. – necesitáis un par de manos más ¿verdad? – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Erika! – exclamaron al unísono muy sorprendidos, pero T.K y Kari me miraban de una manera extraña.

- ¿vais a rendiros? – dijo fingiendo horror – pero es probablemente la mejor oportunidad que tendremos de dejar la fortaleza inutilizada. – añadió mirando a Davis con ojos de cordero degollado. "_¿Qué diablos te propones? Deja de mirar a Davis así. Se dará cuenta de que no eres yo, yo nunca le miro así."_ Le dije desde mi mente asqueada por lo que pensaba de Davis, quería darle una paliza y después volverlo como ella para terminar llamando a Tai y destrozarlo psicológicamente. "_Eres un asco de persona"_ dije furiosa.

- veis es lo que yo decía – dijo Davis sacándome de mis pensamientos – Voy a ir a la sala de maquinas. ¿Viene alguien? – dijo cogiendo a Demiveemon.

- Yo voy ahora – dije mientras el bajaba por una cadena hasta la sala de maquinas. – Bien. Es hora de que me vaya a preparar para la última gran lucha. – Dijo volviendo a vestir una camiseta negra ajustada unos pantalones de cuero y una gabardina también negros. – no se lo digáis aun a nadie es una sorpresita que le estoy guardando a Davis. – Dijo divertida mientras esquivaba a Yolei que la intentaba agarrar – No, no. – dijo sacando una catana de su espalda. – aun no os quiero matar. Así que no me tentéis. – todos miraban sorprendidos la espada y antes de que alguno preguntara ella contesto – Me gusto luchar con espada la vez anterior. – dijo mientras les lanzaba un beso y se subía a Kimeramon.

- ¿Dónde vamos ahora? – Pregunto el Digimon – Emperatriz Digimon, - la llamo pero ella estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos – compañera – volvió a intentar llamar su atención. - ¡Erika! – dijo furioso y ella le acaricio el pelo.

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! – dijo mientras le cortaba un mechón con la catana – o no será tu pelo lo que corte. – El Digimon monstruoso sonrió – No debemos alejarnos. Pronto Davis conseguirá el Digihuevo del milagro y será un rival digno contra el que pelear. – "_piensas pelear contra Davis, bueno no es mala idea por lo menos se que nos matara y podremos pagar por nuestros pecados en el infierno" _le dije manteniendo la calma. – Sabes que no podrá dañarnos – me replico – el no es tan… valiente, ni tan estupido como Tai. – se rió de mi. "_claro que no. Pero si el no nos mata, Tai si lo hará. Sabes perfectamente que esta vez…"_ – No podrá – se rió – te quiere demasiado como para arriesgarse.

- Creo que el pequeño Davis lo ha logrado. – Dijo Kimeramon cortando nuestra discusión. – Mira esa luz.

- ¿A que esperas? – Dijo mi alter ego – ve y destrúyelo.

Kimeramon entro en la fortaleza y lucho contra Magnamon mientras nosotras corríamos ha luchar contra Davis y los demás.

- (…) no ves que ya no te obedece – dijo Wormon en un tono suplicante.

- ¡que te calles! – le golpeo con el látigo.

- Tu pequeño amigo verde tiene razón, primo. – Dijo la emperatriz apoyada en la pared mirando al emperador con desgana. – Kimeramon ahora me obedece a mí. – dijo mientras la cara del chico se tornaba llena de ira.

- Pero tu… eres también creación mía – dijo retrocediendo un par de pasos – sin mi nunca hubieses llegado a ser la suprema emperatriz del mundo Digimon. – ella rió. – no te burles de mi – dijo antes de atacarla con su látigo pero ella fue más rápida y corto el látigo con su catana acercándose lentamente hacia el incrédulo chico. – no podéis hacerme esto.

- No he venido ni a destruirte ni a restregarte mi victoria en tu cara. – dijo acariciándole la mejilla. – he venido a pedirte que escojas un bando. – deja que Ken salga y yo te matare o renuncia a lo poco que te queda de humanidad y únete a mi. – dijo tendiéndole la mano, el la miraba asustado. – Claro que tú no serias mi emperador. Ese seria… o Davis. – Ken la miro espantado – o Tai. – su rostro se lleno de orgullo y alzo lo que le quedaba del látigo dispuesto a golpearnos. – Mala elección. – Dijo negando con la cabeza - Kimeramon, encárgate de el.

- ¡Erika, detente! – grito Davis – suelta esa espada y ven con nosotros. – dijo tendiéndome la mano ante la mirada atónita de todos.

- Davis – dijo mi otra mitad alzando la espada dispuesta a matarlo. Sentí miedo. "_como se dice en tu tierra coge el toro por los cuernos. ¡Deja el miedo a un lado y ayuda a Davis o lo matara! Toma el control." – _Davis, chicos huir y no miréis atrás. – dije pudiendo controlar a la emperatriz. – Ken ve con ellos o Kimeramon te matara. – añadí girándome hacia mi primo. – Y lo siento… - Ken salio corriendo mientras los demás hacían la Armodigievolución y se preparaban para salir de allí. – Siento que seáis todos tan estupidos. – Dijo la emperatriz recobrando el control pero estaba muy débil y yo pude recobrar por completo el control.

- Vienes ¿no? – dijo Kikamon desde detrás de todos, sonreía. – prueba ahora a hacer la Armodigievolución.

- una basura como yo no te merece de compañera – dije cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Davis y ella se acercaron y detrás de ellos los demás. – merezco la muerte antes que seguir siendo una niña elegida. – Yolei que estaba a mi lado me abofeteo.

- No digas eso – dijo Kari – lo único que hacías o intentabas era proteger a todos. – eso no era verdad. Lo hice porque me sentía traicionada y Kikamon no se lo había dicho, pero lo sabía. – Por muy traicionada que te sientas en el fondo siempre sabes que es mentira. - ¿Por qué Kari tenia que ser así? Tan tranquilizadora. Además si sabían porque lo había hecho por que seguían a mi lado.

- Por muy basura que te sientas siempre estaremos contigo – dijo T.K abrazándome – al fin y al cabo nunca dejaras de ser una niña elegida.

- Debemos salir de aquí – dijo Davis mirándome fríamente – esto se va a hundir. – todos se montaron en sus Digimons y antes de que Davis dijera nada le bese.

- Lo siento – me esquivó la mirada – se que nunca me querrás como a Kari pero es mejor eso que nada. – me abrazo y me miro a los ojos antes de volverme a besar.

- Yo también se que tu nunca me querrás como quieres a Tai – dijo dándome la mano – pero eso no importa. – cogio mi otra mano en la que tenia mi D3 y me miro a los ojos – Inténtalo ahora. – dijo sonriente.

- Digihuevo evolución – susurre mirándole a los ojos con la certeza de que siempre estaría a mi lado.

**KIKAMON **ARMODIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… **TAKANMON **DEL FILO DE LA IMAGINACIÓN

- ¿Venís? – dijo T.K desde el agujero que acababa de hacer Digmon en la fortaleza.

- Davis monta – dije señalando la escoba de Takanmon – hay sitio para uno más. – se monto delante de mí y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas a lo que solo pudo reírse. Dijo algo pero no alcance a oírlo y le bese en la oreja lo que hizo que se sonrojase y casi se cayera.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Takanmon – esta loco, es un suicidio.

- Que pasa Takanmon – pregunte asustada - ¿Es Ken?

- No es Wormon, va a pasarle toda su energía a Magnamon para que pueda vencer a Kimeramon – dijo tristemente.

- ¡T.K! – Llame desesperada a mi amigo, que apareció a mi lado en cuestión de segundos – Coge a Davis y no dejes que venga hasta que esto halla acabado. - y dicho aquello empuje a Davis y Pegasusmon lo cogio al vuelo.

- Erika – me llamaron - ¿Dónde vas? – Dijeron casi al unísono – ¡vuelve! – suplicaron a la vez y dos traviesas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

- Deprisa no queda tiempo – le grite a Takanmon. Cuando llegamos una luz cegadora estaba acabando con Kimeramon. - ¡no! Wormon, ¿dónde estas? – grite bajando al suelo y comenzando a correr hacia un pequeño punto inmóvil en medio de toda la arena de aquel desierto. – Wormon, aguanta pequeñajo Ken enseguida volverá – dije tomándolo entre mis brazos – Takanmon volvió a su forma de Kikamon y me abrazo. – ¡aguanta! – intente chillar pero no pude solo pude susurrar. – Ken te necesita, maldita sea Wormon abre los ojos.

Todos se reunieron a mi alrededor Ken estaba tirado encima de la arena llorando, mientras yo intentaba desesperadamente despertar a su digimon.

- Wormon – dijo Gatomon – Todavía respira – añadió acercando una de sus orejas a su cara. Ken avanzaba como un zombi hacia nosotros.

- Que alegría, has vuelto a ser el Ken de antes – dijo despertando al fin.

- El de antes – dijo vehementemente Ken plantado a escasos pasos de donde estábamos Wormon, Kikamon y yo sentados.

- Si así estas mucho mejor – dijo acurrucándose en mi regazo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con el de antes? – dijo Davis sosteniendo algo en su puño derecho, el emblema de la Amabilidad comenzó a brillar y se fue directo hacia Ken que extendió sus manos para recibirlo. – en la sala de maquinas me pareció oír una voz que venia de ese emblema. La voz decía que quería volver a donde pertenecía de verdad.

- A donde pertenecía de verdad – volvió a decir Ken como si estuviera ausente de su cuerpo.

- es tuyo te pertenece – dijo Wormon y tosió – es tu emblema. El emblema de la Amabilidad.

- ¿de verdad esto es mío? El emblema de la Amabilidad. – dijo Ken sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

- la amabilidad emite una luz dorada – dijo Gatomon pensativa – Claro ahora entiendo lo que quería decir Wizardmon.

- Claro porque Ken es amable – Dije llorando mientras le entregaba a mi primo su Digimon. Ken se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas y cogio a Wormon yo lo abrace y bese al pequeño Digimon en la frente.

- Wormon – dijo Ken abrazándolo suavemente – Erika – me miro triste – Lo siento yo… no lo sabia… perdóname – le dijo a su Digimon con cariño. Yo me levante y me abrace a Davis que me sujeto para que no me cayera.

- Me tengo que ir – dijo Wormon cerrando los ojos lentamente – Querido Ken. – dijo antes de morir en los brazos de mi primo, yo me puse a llorar en el hombro de Davis que me abrazo muy fuerte.

- Wormon – dijo mi primo Ken antes de empezar a llorar.

- Parece que se a muerto – dijo T.K mirando a Ken con cara de asco.

- ¡Cállate! – le ordene soltándome de Davis y yendo hacia Ken que estaba como en shock. – Ken… - dude en preguntar - ¿estas bien?

- ¿Ha muerto de verdad? – pregunto mirando sus manos asustado, yo supe exactamente en que pensaba y no podía hablar parecía que me hubiesen clavado al suelo. – Ha muerto – afirmo y se puso a llorar – Esto no debía haber pasado, no vine aquí para revivir este sentimiento tan desagradable – dijo sollozando.

- Vamos Ken vuelve a tu casa – dijo mirándonos tristemente, Ken se levanto y se fue caminando internándose en el desierto mientras Davis le gritaba – hay gente que se preocupa por ti, como tu prima, y te esta esperando. – Davis estaba algo molesto. Me levante sin mirar a ninguno de mis amigos a la cara. - ¡Vete a casa! – le rogó Davis muy preocupado. Todos lo miraban con una mezcla de ira, preocupación y compasión.

- Adiós, chicos – dije mirando al suelo – Nos veremos dentro de algún tiempo. – después de decir esto comencé a llorar corriendo hacia Ken, no se si Davis se daría cuenta pero no me siguió, ninguno de ellos me siguió y yo se lo agradecí siempre. – Ken – le llame desesperada – espérame – le fallaron las piernas y callo al suelo.

- ¿Por qué estas a mi lado? – dijo llorando mientras yo le levantaba la cabeza de la arena y me ponía su cabeza en mi regazo. – Soy la basura más despreciable del universo, - dijo dejando de llorar un momento – he hecho cosas horribles.

- ¿te arrepientes de lo que as hecho? – Pregunte fríamente y el asintió – pues entonces no eres ni basura, ni escoria. – Comencé a llorar – Eres tu de verdad… eres tu… Oh, Ken eres tú. – el sonrió levemente y asintió. – No sabes lo que te he echado de menos.

- Vamos a volver a casa ¿verdad? – yo asentí y le ayude a sentarse – Wormon no va a volver igual que Osamu. – dijo abrazándome y llorando sobre mi hombro mientras yo lloraba sobre el suyo.

- Osamu no volverá, pero Wormon si – le dije haciendo que se apartase bruscamente de mi. – Nunca te lo había contado pero una vez yo… fui secuestrada por unos tipos que me advirtieron de lo que te iba a pasar y ese día conocí y perdí a Demikikamon. – Me miro espantado – ella salio de un ordenador era tipo vacuna no era roja cono ahora sino blanca; uno de esos tipos, una mujer, en cuanto Demikikamon salio del ordenador antes de que la pudiera abrazar o tocar ella la mato. La convirtió en millones de datos desperdigados por todos lados y mírala ahora – dije señalando a mi compañera que traía agua con la mirada muy triste – es una Digimon excepcional y única en su especie. – me miro avergonzado el sabia que Kikamon era distinta por su culpa. – Gracias. – se sorprendió.

- en teoría yo te tendría que dar las gracias. – Dijo apartando la mirada y yo negué con la cabeza - ¿Por qué me das las gracias, si solo te he metido en problemas y te he causado daños?

- Porque si tu nunca te hubieras convertido en un ser como Digimon emperador – puso cara de dolor y continué hablando – yo nunca hubiese podido conocer a los niños elegidos, Tomas no hubiese conocido a Monymon y Kikamon seguiría siendo un Digihuevo. – me miro algo triste, el no conocía a Tomas, el ya no tenia a Wormon y no tenia amigos. – Ellos te perdonaran, y el que más rápido lo hará será Davis, ¿sabes eres uno de sus ídolos? El también juega al fútbol, como tu y como yo. – dije sonrojándome, no se lo había dicho ni a Davis, ni a Tai que también jugaban al fútbol pero yo era la capitana del equipo femenino de mi escuela. – Además Davis va a ser mi… novio – le susurre poniéndome más roja y arrancándole una sonrisita.

- Entonces te lo vigilare muy bien – dijo aun sonriendo – espero que tengas razón. – dijo suspirando. – Volvamos a casa, ¿te quedaras a cenar? – negué con la cabeza, tenia que hacer una cosa ahora que todo estaba en calma en el mundo Digimon. Ken se fue a casa y yo me fui a la mía. Pero antes de descansar llame a Tomas que ya había salido de clase y me lo lleve al mundo Digimon.

- Tomas, te voy a enseñar una cosa – le dije muy emocionada.

- ¿El que? – pregunto intrigado.

- Ya estamos, - dije señalando al frente – esta es la aldea del comienzo. – era una pradera llena de Digihuevos. – vamos a ver si encontramos a Wormon. – le dije emocionada.

- ¿Se lo llevaremos al primo Ken? – pregunto mi hermano entusiasmado, pero yo negué con la cabeza. - ¿entonces, que haremos?

- Vendremos todos los días hasta que el primo Ken lo recoja y después le haremos una visita.- le dije haciendo que a mi Nano se le dibujase una gran sonrisa en la cara. Y así lo hicimos. El mismo día que Wormon volvió a estar con Ken Tomas y yo fuimos a visitarle y Ken se emociono mucho de conocer a mi hermano.


	15. Chapter 15

15 – Los mensajes, Paildramon, Angiedramon y la pérdida de memoria.

Conversaciones vía mensaje con Erika de parte de los niños elegidos.

1º- Mensaje de T.K.

"Estamos reconstruyendo el Digimundo. Ken aun quiere ir por libre pero en el fondo entiendo que quiera estar solo. Yo se que ha cambiado pero no quiero que este cerca de nosotros, al menos aun no. Davis te tiene que contar como ha conseguido que Veemon digievolucione a Exveemon, es una historia muy divertida. Esperamos verte pronto, Matt te esta comprando una cama por fascículos, con esto de que eres nuestra Bella Durmiente. Ja, ja, ja, Besos de tu hermanito postizo, T.K.

P.D.: ¿Sigue en pie lo de ir todos a pasar el verano a tu casa? Creo que seria divertido ver como tu padre mata a Davis."

2º - Mensaje de Davis

"Hoy ha sido un día alucinante aunque empecé con el pie izquierdo. Primero en Educación Física jugamos al baloncesto, que no es que se me de mal es que no me gusta tanto como el fútbol. Kari solo animaba a T.K y yo bueno… me sentía solo y te echaba de menos. Después estaba de mal humor porque el equipo de T.K me había ganado. Más tarde en el mundo Digimon nos repartimos los lugares a los que debíamos ir a ayudar y Kari me gano al Piedra, Papel y Tijeras y fue donde yo quería haber ido, más tarde en el lago, prepare "trampitas" para que Veemon Digievolucionase al nivel Campeón. Resumiendo al final Veemon Digievoluciono al nivel campeón al huir de un Digimon al que habíamos molestado mientras hacia pis.

P.D.: No me digas que T.K ya te lo había contado, porque esta vez si que lo mato. Estoy seguro de que si no fuese porque estas en España T.K y Kari no se separarían ni para comer, aunque yo tampoco me separaría de ti, a no ser que eso te agobiase."

3º - Mensaje de Codi

"Erika, lo siento mucho pero creo que no podré perdonar a tu primo Ken. Odio a la gente que hace cosas malas. Bueno y también te mando este mensaje porque Davis esta haciendo de canguro de unos Digimons del jardín de infancia de la ciudad que estamos reconstruyendo, si puedes y quieres venir a verlo es algo memorable.

P.D.: Que no pueda perdonar a Ken no significa que me caigas mal tú también. Se te hecha de menos Yolei seguro que te pide el móvil de tu primo esta coladita por el cosa que no entiendo, definitivamente las chicas mayores sois muy raras."

4º - Mensaje de Ken

21:00 del viernes

"Hola, querida prima. Mi madre esta contentísima desde que volví y aun más desde vuestra visita aunque ella no se enterara de eso ni de que ahora tiene un inquilino más. Seguro que tus amigos ya te lo han dicho, pero por si acaso te lo digo para que estés informada. He decidido esperar un poco antes de intentar integrarme en el grupo.

15:30 del sábado

Ayer por la noche una mujer estaba frente a mi ordenador, en mi cuarto, y me dijo que estaba despedido, estoy un poco asustado porque creo que es la misma mujer que te secuestro. Ven en cuanto te sea posible al Digimundo y por favor no les digas nada a tus amigos.

18:45 del sábado

He conseguido que Wormon digievolucione a nivel campeón y por lo que veo tus amigos van progresando también, hoy el pequeño del grupo, Codi creo que así se llama, pues su Digimon ha Digievolucionado a Ankylamon pero Stingmon y yo lo hemos tenido que salvar. Creo que me odian, porque he destruido a un Digimon; pero yo se que estaba hecho con una de esas torres oscuras."

5º - Mensaje de Yolei

"¿Qué tal estas guapa? Por aquí todo va mejor que ayer, por lo menos hoy se que Ken no es malvado y creo… bueno creo que siento algo por el. Me podrías dar su teléfono y así podría intentar hablar con el. Bueno que me desvío de lo realmente importante, hoy hemos descubierto que hay una mujer muy rara detrás de todos lo ataques de Digimons que hemos sufrido recientemente. Esos Digimons son torres oscuras pero Ken ya lo sabia, que me vuelvo a desviar, he con seguido que Hawkmon digievolucione a nivel campeón y es una pasada su digievolucion se llama Aquilamon, Stingmon y Aquilamon tuvieron que luchar juntos contra Rockmon pero no un Rockmon de verdad sino uno hecho de una torre oscura. Y después Ken se disculpo y se fue, Puff, como si nada. Le mande un mensaje no se si lo leería pero yo se lo mande.

P.D.: Espero poder llevarme bien con Ken, parece un chico muy simpático y amable, aunque muy tímido. Bueno ya se le pasara la timidez siempre se vence, o eso espero."

6º - Mensaje de Ken

"Erika, hoy a sido un día de locos, primero Davis me paro ayer por la calle para preguntarme si quería disculparme con todos y yo le respondí que si pero a la hora de unirme al grupo me eche atrás, por cierto tenias razón Davis es un chico muy simpático y el primero que quiere hacerse amigo mío. Más tarde hoy en el Digimundo he luchado en equipo con una chica de tu edad, Yolei, tiene un nombre precioso ¿no crees? Bueno es guapa pero creo que no soy su tipo de chico, después de todo una chica mayor que yo y tan guapa seguro que no se fijaría en mí. En fin después de luchar me disculpe y mientras me marchaba me mando un mensaje, creo que fue por cortesía pero me ha encantado ese gesto.

El mensaje decía:

Espero que llegue el día en el que quieras ser nuestro compañero. Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho hoy. Yolei.

P.D.: Davis quiere saber cuando vendrás. Es un poco descarado pero me cae bien."

Mensaje de Erika a todos sus amigos:

"Chicos y chicas, mañana iré al mundo Digimon, espero veros como buenos chicos y que no os matéis entre vosotros. Quiero que estemos TODOS eso quiere decir que Ken también vendrá. Punto y pelota si no os gusta os atormentare durante el resto de vuestras vidas, uuuuuh, no en serio no quiero nada más que veros a todos juntos.

P.D.: Kari no te olvides de tu súper cámara. Davis nada de melosidades. T.K nada de intentar matar a Ken y lo mismo te digo Codi. Yolei y Ken no quiero sorpresitas, ¿entendido? Bien enamorados, Codi y mi enamorado queda abierto este mensaje a sugerencias y repito: ¡NADA DE MATARSE LOS UNOS A LOS OTROS! Ni siquiera a besos o a miradas. Necesito un poco de buen rollito."

Narradora: Erika

Ken nos espera en las montañas para destruir torres oscuras, mientras los niños elegidos están a la otra punta del Digimundo reconstruyendo un puente.

- No me han hecho caso – refunfuñe por millonésima vez dándole una patada a una piedra en la orilla de la playa. – Yo solo quería pasar un día todos juntos, a ser posible sin que…

- Erika – me llamo Kikamon que estaba tumbada en una toalla con una pamela blanca sobre la cara. – Tienes un mensaje. – dijo levantándose y corriendo hacia mi.

- Luego esta el tema de los mensajes – dije otra vez refunfuñando sola – me lo cuentan todo y luego me dejan tirada, son unos… - Kikamon me tapo la boca y me puso frente a los ojos el mensaje. – Dios mío, se acabo el refunfuñar Kikamon tenemos que salvar el mundo. – dije poniéndome en pose de ataque.

- Pero Erika. – dijo tapándose la cara con el sombreo – vas en bikini. – me encaje unos guantes morados sin dedos las zapatillas azul celeste y una minifalda de cuadros morados y azules celeste que había traído al Digimundo.

- Da igual, total si me ven todos seguiré igual de enfadada – dije poniéndome unas gafas de sol de montura y cristales morados, mientras me recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo con una cinta negra con piedrecitas lilas. – He traído mi mejor bikini, mi falda nueva y mis guantes de la suerte, y no pienso quedarme aquí parada solo porque Palmon se halla llevado mi ropa para lavármela. – dije sonrojándome y cogiendo una mochilita negra y azul celeste en la cual estaba mi D3 que también era de los mismos colores. – En marcha Kikamon. – dije señalando hacia el bosque. – detrás de este bosquecillo esta la fortaleza y es allí a donde vamos.

No quería que Kikamon Armodigievolucionara a Takanmon, no estaba segura de si podría hacerlo. No lo había vuelto a hacer desde que lo conseguí con Davis e intentaba no pensar en el a todas horas.

- ¡Erika!- me llamo Yolei - ¿Dónde esta Ken no esta contigo? – Pregunto mirando detrás de mí, mientras mi enfado se acrecentaba.

- Respira, Erika no querrás acabar matando a alguien – me dije a mi misma, más que nada para tranquilizarme.

- Erika, ¿Qué tal estas? – Pregunto Davis por cortesía aunque hizo que mi enfado disminuyera un poco - ¿no sabrás donde esta tu primo, por casualidad? – me lance a pegarle y nadie me detuvo, es más creo que se sorprendieron de mi reacción.

- Primero todos me dejáis plantada en la playa, segundo Palmon me ve una manchita de sangre en la sudadera y se lleva toda mi ropa a lavarla – dije mostrando que iba en bikini – menos mal que me había traído el bikini para bañarme con ciertos amigos míos y cierto primo que me han dejado plantada – dije furiosa mientras le asestaba el ultimo golpe a Davis – y por si fuera poco todos vamos a morir si Ken no aparece con ese estupido emblema suyo. – añadí dando le una patada en la espinilla a Davis que se acababa de levantar.

- Erika – dijo saltando sobre una pierna muy cómicamente – lo siento y creo que los demás también así que hazme el favor de no ser tan egoísta y… - le di un puñetazo en la tripa. Y todos pusieron cara de dolor.

- Nadie me llama egoísta y menos si tengo razón. – Dije muy enfadada acercándome a su oído – y tienes suerte de ser mi casi novio – le dije en un susurro – porque te he dado flojito.

Una explosión en la fortaleza hizo que dejase de jugar con el pobre Davis.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunto Kari muy asustada, mientras yo abría la mochila y sacaba unos prismáticos.

- Ha sido solo una muestra de lo que puede ser la verdadera explosión – dijo T.K mirándome serio mientras Davis comenzaba a mirar sus mensajes desesperado – No nos queda mucho tiempo.

- Rayos ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Davis algo molesto y preocupado - ¿Por qué motivo no me responde?

- Tal vez te ignore por ser muy crío – dije aun molesta enviándole yo también un mensaje a Ken – mirad, el humo es violeta y sale de más debajo de la sala de maquinas. – dije ignorando a Davis y su mirada de culpabilidad.

- otra vez – dijo Codi muy molesto porque mi primo no aparecía – solo es cuestión de tiempo que se produzca la gran explosión.

- ¡Otra vez! – grito Kari mientras otra gran explosión volaba por los aires la mitad de la fortaleza.

- Todavía no ha venido Ken – dijo Yolei asustada y un tanto decepcionada. - ¿Dónde esta?

- Vendrá, se que vendrá – dijo Davis muy convencido.

Me acerque a la fortaleza sin que se dieran cuenta y al mirar hacia atrás vi bastante lejos a Ken corriendo. "_No llegara a tiempo" _pensé desesperanzada "_Tal vez si pongo mi emblema en lugar de el de Ken logre aplacar por un tiempo la explosión"_ Volví a pensar y comencé a correr en dirección a la fortaleza. Al entrar vi todo devastado y otra explosión más pequeña que las otras me sorprendió cerca de donde debía colocar el emblema dejándome atrapada. "_No puedo acabar así."_ Intente distraerme de mi situación pero solo un milagro podría salvarme.

Oía fuera de la fortaleza ruidos de lucha, tal vez Ken los estuviera ayudando a luchar.

- Erika – me llamo débilmente Demikikamon – no queda mucho tiempo intenta contactar con alguien. – intente alcanzar mi mochila pero estaba como la mitad de mi cuerpo semi-aplastada debajo de los escombros de la explosión.

- Siento haberte metido en esto – le dije dando un puñetazo al suelo, los brazos los tenia libres al igual que la mitad de mi cuerpo pero de cintura para abajo solo sentía dolor. – Demikikamon – la llame llorando – no quiero morir – dije dando otro par de puñetazos – tengo que hacer las paces con todos y más con Davis por haberle pegado. – Dije secándome las lagrimas – Demikikamon, ¿puedes intentar moverte? – pregunte ideando un plan.

- No mucho, no entro por donde están tus piernas – dijo llorando – siento no ser de ayuda. – dijo saltando y cayendo justo delante de mi.

- ¡Cuidado! – Dije sintiendo otra explosión. La abrace fuertemente contra mi cara – nunca te disculpes conmigo y menos si yo tengo la culpa. – le dije notando las abrasiones en los dedos mis guantes de la suerte me protegían bien pero mis dedos estaban expuestos. – Venid pronto chicos – dije antes de desmayarme.

Narrador: Ken 

Llegue e hice que Wormon digievolucionase a Stingmon, que voló junto a Exveemon.

- perdonad el retraso – dije colocándome al lado de Davis - ¿Dónde esta mi prima? – pregunte al ver a todos menos a Erika. – Davis contesta.

- ¡Ken, sabia que vendrías! – Dijo Davis muy alegre de verme – ¿Dónde esta el emblema? – Pregunto antes de darse cuenta de lo que le había preguntado - No esta… - se giro hacia un pequeño montículo detrás de él – No, no, no – dijo desesperado agarrándose el pelo – estaba aquí hace menos de cinco minutos. – nos giramos hacia la fortaleza y nos miramos con miedo. Davis debía conocerla tan bien como yo para saber a la primera donde estaba. – Vamos dame el emblema deprisa yo me encargo de todo – dijo muy autoritario.

- No te lo daré – dije cogiéndolo con fuerza – Vosotros iros de aquí yo me encargo de salvar a Erika y de que la fortaleza no estalle.

- ¿Qué as dicho Ken? – dijo Davis furioso

- que no te lo daré – dije desafiante – ya casi no queda tiempo y mi prima esta ahí dentro. – dije mirando la fortaleza con furia todo eso era culpa mía si yo no hubiera sido tan débil de dejarme engatusar por la oscuridad. – de esto nos encargamos Stingmon y yo.

- ¿Qué estáis diciendo Ken? – dijo furioso mientras yo pensaba en que Erika podía morir por mi culpa. – estáis locos. ¿Qué queréis hacer?

- esta muy claro – dije furioso conmigo mismo – no quiero poner a nadie más en peligro por culpa de lo que hice nunca más – dije sin mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿pero que dices? – era igual de insistente que Erika tal vez por eso me cayera bien.

- Porque razón tuve que convertirme en el terrible Digimon Emperador – dije furioso. "_Erika te salvare" _eso era en lo único que pensaba. – Quiero dejar el mundo Digimon tal y como era antes, pero la situación empeora cada vez más. No lo soporto – dije iracundo – No quiero que este mundo se corrompa más.

- Pero Ken… - comenzó a decir Davis.

- Tengo que detener ese reactor y salvar a Erika sea como sea no me importa nada lo que me pase – dije decidido a dar mi vida si hacia falta.

- Idiota – dijo Davis abofeteándome – no digas esas cosas tan a la ligera. – me miraba muy enfadado. - ¿Crees que yo no quiero salvar a tu prima? ¿Crees que no quiero salvar el Digimundo? – Cada vez estaba mas furioso – Ken tienes que pensar en toda la gente que sufriría si tu desaparecieras, Erika la que más, si dejo que te vallas y no vuelves lo lamentare durante el resto de mi vida – dijo mientras yo estaba confundido "_El también quiere salvar a Erika, lo noto."_ – ¡Por eso no puedo dejarte ir! – sentía su valor como si fueran llamaradas sobre mi cara. – ¡Puede que a ti no te importe pero yo no quiero que mueras! Aunque solo sea por Erika no quiero que mueras.

- ¿de verdad Davis? – dije muy sorprendido. "_Quiere mucho a Erika y solo por ella es capaz de salvarme ¡yo también deseo salvarla!" _

- Tienes que vivir – dijo a punto de llorar – si mueres aquí, nunca podrás llevar a cabo nada de lo que quieres hacer y no me gusta pensar en eso – Davis estaba realmente enfadado - ¡Ken! – me hizo sentir ganas de llorar.

- A mi tampoco – dije amargamente – Davis. Todavía me quedan muchas cosas por hacer y una de ellas se que tu también quieres hacerla – seguía mirándome con esa mirada decidida – y es salvar a Erika. No puedo morir ahora que ella me necesita. – dije amargado. – Además no quiero que mis padres o mis primos vuelvan a estar tristes nunca más – dije lleno de decisión casi como el. Nuestros D3 empezaron a brillar y comencé a sentir el corazón de Davis. Después de eso conseguimos hacer que nuestros digimons hicieran una nueva Digievolucion la ADN evolución.

**EXVEEMON **Y **STINGMON** ADN DIGIEVOLUCIONAN EN… **PAILDRAMON**

- Paildramon – dijimos los dos al unísono.

Todos comenzaron a alabar a Paildramon y yo no salía de mi asombro.

- Ken no te parece genial – grito Davis emocionado.

- Pues no se – estaba aturdido y asombrado.

- Ken es nuestro compañero Digimon – dijo aun más emocionado.

- ¿es de verdad? – pregunte asombrado y he de admitirlo un poco emocionado. – ese es el compañero digimon de Davis y mío. – dije mientras Davis hacia el tonto como si fuera el quien luchara.

- El emblema de la amabilidad – dijo Paildramon – Deprisa a Erika y a Kikamon no les queda mucho tiempo.

- ¡De acuerdo! – dijimos al unísono Davis y yo. – Adelante – dijimos mirándonos decididos antes de comenzar a correr. Todos nos siguieron pero Davis y yo íbamos perfectamente sincronizados y con dos ideas grabadas en la mente. "poner el emblema de la amabilidad en su sitio y salvar a Erika"

Era impresionante, era como si nada pudiera pararnos como si fuéramos uno ante el peligro. Corrimos hasta llegar a la sala donde había estado el emblema.

- Ken el emblema yo buscare a… - dijo decidido pero antes de nombrarla se detuvo - ¡Erika!

- ¿Davis? – Dijo casi sin voz - me duelen mucho las piernas. ¿Ha llegado Ken?

- Si, tranquila estoy aquí – dije terminando de poner el emblema y saltando para ayudar a Davis a mover los escombros que la apresaban.

- hacéis un buen… – tosió y puso cara de dolor – hacéis un gran equipo pequeñajos. – dijo sonriendo sin abrir los ojos, mientras la terminábamos de sacar.

- Abre los ojos – dijo Davis abrazándola y ella los abrió con una gran sonrisa.

- Lo habéis conseguido – dijo Kari con los demás detrás de nosotros. Davis asintió tristemente mientras yo le ayudaba a cargar con Erika.

- es un mensaje de Izzi – dijo muy feliz Codi – dice que la honda se ha debilitado. – nos miro con una sonrisita.

Yolei empezó a celebrarlo con uno de sus famosos chillidos de alegría, su vitalidad era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ella, Patamon el digimon de T.K dijo que pensaba que no podríamos detener la explosión, mientras que yo y Davis estábamos sentados uno a cada lado de Erika que parecía haber recuperado las fuerzas milagrosamente y estaba curando a su Digimon mientras pedía disculpas por ser tan temeraria. La tranquilidad del momento se rompió cuando en otro piso de la fortaleza comenzaron a haber más explosiones, que pronto se propagaron por toda la fortaleza.

- Vamos – grito Erika de pie desde la otra punta de la sala – tenemos que salir de aquí. – dijo esperándonos pero en menos de un segundo estábamos corriendo a su lado. – Mi emblema – grito dándose la vuelta.

- Erika – grito Davis – Espera ¿Dónde vas? – dijo desesperado mientras yo corría a su lado. Davis y yo nos dimos cuenta de que el techo iba a taponar la entrada a la sala del emblema, pero Erika estaba dispuesta a todo para recuperar su emblema así que entro como si hiciera una segada en fútbol por debajo del trozo gigantesco de roca que acababa de taponar la salida. - ¿Erika juega al fútbol? – me miro sorprendido Davis.

- Es algo que viene de familia – dije golpeando la pared para que Erika lo oyera y respondiera. – igual que hacer este tipo de locuras. – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Seguir a los demás – dijo desde el otro lado de la pared – yo estaré bien saldré por donde entrasteis.

Narradora: Erika

Sentía como la oscuridad se volvía más y más fuerte a nuestro alrededor, Demikikamon estaba mal herida en mis brazos mientras yo corría esquivando los escombros que caían del techo.

- Erika – dijo con voz débil mi compañera – si no encuentras la salida, ¿Por qué no pruebas a que yo haga una? – no quería arriesgarme a agotarla del todo pero parecía la única posibilidad estábamos atrapadas en mitad de aquella fortaleza en ruinas y no podíamos ponernos a excavar. – Haz que Armodievolucione.

- No puedo – dije mirándola llena de rabia – No puedo, no puedo, soy demasiado mala para hacer que Armodigievoluciones. – en ese momento el techo se me vino encima.

**DEMIKIKAMON** DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… **KIKAMON**

**KIKAMON** DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… **ANGIEDRAMON**

Angiedramon era un dragón como los de la mitología china de cuerpo alargado, sus escamas eran de color violeta, pero tenia algo distinto a los dragones mitológicos tenia dos alas doradas que brillaban como el sol y cuatro patas con dos manos y dos pies. Y tenía una cabellera azul celeste a juego con sus ojos que le empezaba en la cabeza y terminaba en el final de la cola la cual terminaba con una especie de punta de flecha hecha enteramente de energía.

- Angiedramon – dije sorprendida al ver que mi compañera había digievolucionado al nivel campeón. – haz un agujero hacia arriba y me dejas fuera quiero bajar probando una cosa. – dije agarrándome muy fuerte a su pelo azul de dragón, era muy sedoso a pesar de que pareciera áspero.

- No se si debería dejarte bajar como quieres – dijo antes de formar una bola de energía blanca y negra con sus manos – Ying y Yang explosión. – dijo soltando la bola, que salio disparada mucho más rápida que la velocidad del sonido desintegrando todo a su paso y formándonos un camino hacia fuera de la fortaleza.

- Ahora nos vemos – dije saltando en el "ultimo piso" de la fortaleza – ve a ayudar a Stingmon y Exveemon. – Dije asomándome para buscar un trozo de metal que me sirviera – o mejor dicho ve a ayudar a ¡Paildramon! – Dije sorprendida al ver a uno de los Digimons que había imaginado más recientemente – nunca creí llegar a verlo. – recordé lo bien sincronizados que habían estado Ken y Davis – Que tramposos – dije encontrando lo que buscaba – así que era por eso, se han fusionado. – mire a Angiedramon que aun seguía a mi lado volando majestuosamente sobre mi cabeza. - ¿Aun sigues aquí? – Dije sorprendida – Baja a ayudar a Paildramon, seguro que se alegra de ver que tu también has digievolucionado al nivel campeón.

Descendió velozmente y ayudo a Paildramon como pudo mientras yo baje como si hiciese Snowboard por un lateral de la fortaleza, hice un salto magistral y acabe aterrizando justo detrás de la mujer extraña que convertía a las torres oscuras en Digimon.

- Eh, tu la del gorro hortera – le llame desde su espalda – ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?

- ¿Con quien? – Pregunto haciendo como si buscase a alguien detrás de mí - ¿Contigo mocosa?

- Si, Aruke – dije desafiante ajustándome mis guantes de la suerte. – Creo que alguien me dijo que podría patearte el culo, cuando Ken fuera Digimon emperador, pero no te dignaste en salir. – ella se sorprendió de que supiera quien era. - ¿No te acuerdas de quien soy? – Le pregunte divertida – Bien primero te diré quien soy y después te matare, porque tu mataste a mi compañera Digimon una vez.

- Eres Erika, el ojo de la imaginación, la portadora del emblema maldito de la imaginación – yo me sorprendí al oír "el emblema maldito de la imaginación" – Tu eres la desgracia y la alegría de este mundo – dijo sonriente – pero eso no te lo dijo tu querido Gennai, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "la desgracia y la alegría"? – Pregunte muy molesta – Habla Arukeri, ¿o debería decir Arukerimon?

- Muy sagaz pequeña, - dijo con una sonrisa maléfica. Paildramon destruyo al Digimon que ella había creado. – Malditos niños elegidos, - dijo muy molesta dándome la espalda – pero tal vez pueda hacer algo para equilibrar la balanza a favor de la oscuridad – dijo acercándose a mi con una especie de flauta, - esta flauta puede controlar a todos los Digimons insecto, pero tu no podrás advertir de esto a tus amigos porque te voy a robar todos tus recuerdos. – se abalanzo sobre mi pero yo la golpee con una patada. – Eres fuerte y rápida pero no lo suficiente.

- Inténtalo de nuevo bruja – dije desafiante golpeándola esta vez en el estomago con un puñetazo – tal vez no sea yo la rápida sino tu la lenta – dije burlándome de ella.

- ¿Tu crees? – Dijo desde el suelo – tal vez deberías cuidarte de burlarte de tus mayores. – dijo apareciendo delante de mi y poniéndome su mano en mi frente unos segundos hasta que Angiedramon la ataco y me soltó. – nos volveremos a ver, ojo de la imaginación. – dijo esto mientras yo caía boca abajo sobre la arena. No recordaba quien era esa mujer ni porque me sentía tan cansada.

Angiedramon me llevo con Palmon, que me dio mi ropa y me dijo donde estaban los demás.

- Erika – grito Ken preocupado junto a Davis. Codi estaba llorando y T.K tenia cara de furia. - ¿Dónde estas?

- ¿Qué es tanto alboroto? – dije avanzando con mi mochila al hombro, Demikikamon en brazos y un dolor de cabeza horrible. – Estoy bien tranquilos. – Davis me miraba como si tuviera algo extraño.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ropa? – Dijo algo molesto – antes de salir ibas con una minifalda y el bikini. – dijo Davis pensativo. Era cierto yo estaba con ropa limpia, mientras que los demás estaban hechos un asco.

- Veréis, no pude salir por la grieta así que subí a la "azotea" con Angiedramon que es la digievolucion al nivel campeón de Kikamon, – dije señalando al cráter que había en medio del desierto y me rasque la cabeza al no encontrar la fortaleza. – Después de bajar con un hierro por un lateral de esa cosa – me miraron horrorizados. – Tranquilos, la pared se podía bajar perfectamente como si fueras haciendo Snowboard – ahora todos me miraban como si estuviera loca – haber os lo explico: cogí un hierro de la fortaleza y lo use de tabla de Snow para tirarme por un lateral de la fortaleza.

- ¿Qué has hecho que? – dijo Ken furioso y muy preocupado. A veces podía parecer mayor que yo, porque a veces era más responsable que yo. Pero solo cuando me daba la vena loca y temeraria. – Bueno no importa, pero eso no explica lo de tu ropa. – dijo intentando sonar lo más calmado posible.

- Eso fue culpa mía – dijo Palmon corriendo hacia nosotros – yo me lleve su ropa y la había dejado en bikini – Davis se rió – y hace un rato cuando la horrible fortaleza exploto Angiedramon la trajo a que descansara y se cambiara porque se le había destrozado la falda.

- mi falda nueva – añadí molesta – y Palmon no se hubiera llevado mi ropa si unos amigos y un primo mío no me hubieran dado plantón – dije gritando mientras todos se acercaban a abrazarme. – Pero no recuerdo nada desde que estaba bajando por el lateral de la fortaleza.

- Que bien – dijo Davis tendiéndole la mano a Ken - lo hemos conseguido. – Ken le iba a estrechar la mano pero se paro y la apretó en un puño - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ken es tu compañero de ADN digievolucion – dije mirándole triste la cara mientras me acercaba a ellos dos.

- ¿pero que es lo que a pasado? ¿Por qué mi Digimon se fusiono con el tuyo? – dijo sin mirarnos ni a Davis ni a mi - ¿Por qué? – me miro por fin esquivando a Davis.

- Ken yo se que sabia porque, pero ahora no me acuerdo – dije intentando recordar, pero me dolía mucho la cabeza.

- ¿a que viene eso? – dijo Davis ignorando lo que yo había dicho. – Pues porque somos compañeros – dijo muy ilusionado – nada más.

- Compañeros – dijo Ken mirando por fin a Davis.

- Tú también lo sentiste ¿verdad? – Dijo Davis muy ilusionado – Cuando nuestros digimons se fusionaron, no se como, todo lo que sentíamos o pensábamos empezó a correr por mi interior. – Dijo poniendo una de sus manos sobre su corazón – Entonces nuestros corazones se sincronizaron y note como una fuerte sensación de unidad. – Dijo muy contento – Ese fue el momento en el que supe que éramos compañeros.

- Pero creo que todavía no estoy cualificado para ser el compañero de nadie. – dijo Ken dándose la vuelta esquivando mi mirada y obviamente también la de Davis.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con cualificado? – Dijo muy desilusionado Davis – Ya tuvimos aquella sensación de unidad, - estaba destrozado y yo le cogí de la mano – no te basta con eso.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo Ken de espaldas a nosotros – tendrás que darme más tiempo para pensar. – dijo marchándose.

- ¡Ken, espera! – pero Ken no me hizo caso, estaba muy pensativo, siempre había sido muy reservado y Davis era demasiado… ¿impulsivo?, ¿brusco? No se como describirlo.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa? – pregunto Davis aun sin darse cuenta de que yo le tenia cogido de la mano.

- Eres demasiado directo Davis – dijo Kari dando justo en el clavo – Han ocurrido muchas cosas y encima le presionas – dijo haciendo que Davis se diese cuenta de que no estaba solo con Ken. – no puede darte una respuesta inmediata.

- Es verdad Davis – dije haciendo que se sobresaltase un poco al no haberse dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí. – Ken siempre ha sido muy reservado y muy tímido. – dije riéndome un poco al recordar cuando una vez Osamu le gasto una broma escribiéndole una carta de una supuesta admiradora, cada vez que hablaba se ponía rojo.

- Pero si acabamos de luchar juntos – dijo soltándome y girándose hacia los demás – vosotros lo habéis visto. – dijo muy desilusionado.

- a lo mejor la tensión de la lucha hizo que se olvidara de todo – dijo Yolei muy explicativa – pero una vez terminada la pelea y volvió en si mismo le entro pánico por todo lo que había pasado.

- si a mi también me paso eso, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo – dijo Codi.

- Yo creo que debería ir a ver a Ken – le dije entre susurros a Demikikamon. – Chicos me marcho. – Dije corriendo en dirección hacia donde se había ido Ken – me esperan en España. Nos vemos pronto. – dije sin que nadie me hiciera caso lo cual me enfado.

- Adiós, Erika – dijo T.K que también parecía algo excluido hasta el momento.

Busque una de esas pantallas de televisión y fui a casa de Ken.

- Hola, Ken – dije saliendo de la pantalla de su ordenador y pegándole un buen susto. – Bien, te has asustado – dije mientras nos reíamos.

- Ken, hijo ¿Qué sucede? – dijo mi tía a punto de entrar en la habitación.

- Esconderos – susurro Ken cerrándole la puerta en las narices. - ¡mama, que me estoy cambiando! – dijo intentando sonar enfadado.

- lo siento Ken – dijo mi tía mientras se reía – a veces se me olvida lo vergonzoso que eres. – Dijo terminando de reírse – Voy a salir a comprar, volveré en menos de una hora, tu padre llegara a la hora de la cena.

- Esta bien mama – dijo con una sonrisa de alivio – hasta luego.

- ¿Ya se ha ido? – dije entrando de la terraza con Demikikamon y Leafmon en brazos. – Que pena que tu madre no sea como Davis esta tarde y no sepa que existo. – dije riéndome aun algo molesta.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto Ken confuso – no habrás venido a convencerme ¿verdad?

- No, solo he venido ha decirte algo que me preocupa. – me miro expectante. – No consigo recordar lo que paso después de bajar de la fortaleza y antes de estar en casa de Palmon. – dije preocupada.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a tus amigos? – pregunto molesto y yo negué con la cabeza. – Demikikamon, Leafmon ¿Vosotros visteis que hizo Erika después de bajar?

- Yo la vi luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra la mujer que convierte las torres oscuras en Digimons – dijo Leafmon avivando mi curiosidad. – primero estabais discutiendo y después ella se lanzo a atacarte pero tú le golpeaste.

- Pero al final se coloco delante de ti – dijo Demikikamon – te agarro la frente y tu mente pareció rebobinar y grabar sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir – la miramos horrorizada – por eso la ataque, ¡tenia mucho miedo de que me olvidases!

- Gracias, Demikikamon – dije dándole un trozo de galleta que llevaba en la mochila y a Leafmon otro trozo de galleta pero con chocolate.

- Intenta recordar ahora – dijo Ken colocándome su silla para que me sentara. Intente recordar, pero no podía me dolía mucho la cabeza. – No pasa nada, después de todo lo tuyo es imaginar no recordar – dijo muy comprensivo y paciente – Sino no tendrías el "Ojo de la imaginación" – sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza con un eco atronador y me hicieron recordar algo.

FLASHBACK

_- Eres Erika, el ojo de la imaginación, la portadora del emblema maldito de la imaginación – yo me sorprendí al oír "el emblema maldito de la imaginación" – Tu eres la desgracia y la alegría de este mundo – dijo sonriente – pero eso no te lo dijo tu querido Gennai, ¿verdad?_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- ¡Erika! – gritaron todos cuando yo me iba a caer de la silla.

- Esa mujer, - dije agarrándome la cabeza – Ken tienes que tener cuidado. Sabe más de lo que aparenta. – dije cogiéndole la mano para levantarme.

- ¿Has recordado algo? – Pregunto asustado - ¿Qué es lo que sabe? – yo me encogí de hombros y le conté lo que me había dicho la mujer o al menos el trozo que yo recordaba. – Tienes que preguntarle a Gennai más cosas sobre tu emblema. – dijo mirando la pantalla del ordenador. – pero ya es tarde, tienes que volver a casa.

- Si, pero prométeme que te pensaras más a fondo la propuesta de Davis – Ken solo asintió – solo piénsatelo, ¿vale?

- Esta bien – dijo sonriendo – hasta luego y siento haberte dado plantón – dijo antes de que me fuese por la puerta del mundo Digimon.

- ¿Por qué no vas aun a casa? – pregunto bostezando Kikamon y yo le tape la boca y me escondí.

- No voy a volver a casa hasta que no encuentre el templo de Piximon y Gennai me diga que sabe esa mujer de mi emblema, que yo no sepa. – dije entre susurros detrás de unas ruinas de casas en una de las muchas ciudades afectadas por Kimeramon. Había visto o me había parecido ver a alguien. - ¿tu sabes donde esta el templo de Piximon? – pregunte a Kikamon apartando mi mano de su boca.

- Es una especie de oasis protegido por la magia de Piximon en mitad del desierto – Me dijo Gabumon dándome un susto. – los antiguos niños elegidos, sus digimons y yo ya estuvimos allí.

- ¡Gabumon! – Dije sorprendida - ¿Me podrías llevar hasta allí? es un asunto de vida o muerte – dije muy seria. – Tengo que ver urgentemente a Gennai.

- ¿No te pasara como a Tai y a Agumon? – pregunto pacientemente mientras Kikamon y yo no teníamos ni idea de lo que estaba preguntando y poníamos cara de haba. – Pues después de que Tai hiciese que Agumon digievolucionase a Skullgreymon, perdieron la confianza en si mismos así que Piximon nos encontró y mientras Matt e Izzi encontraron sus emblemas, Tai y Agumon estaban desaparecidos más tarde supimos que Piximon los había estado "entrenando" para que recuperaran la confianza. – Tomo aire porque se estaba quedando sin oxigeno. – entonces nos atacaron y ellos aparecieron y Tai consiguió que Agumon Digievolucionase. ¿A que es emocionante? – dijo muy ilusionado al hablar de sus aventuras con Matt y sus amigos.

- Si, además creo que Erika necesita un poco de confianza en si misma. – dijo Kikamon, haciendo que yo me molestase.

- Déjalo, Kikamon, no sigas por ahí. – Dije poniéndome de pie. – Gabumon te voy a pedir dos favores: - Gabumon me miro sorprendido. – primero llévanos al templo de Piximon y segundo no les digas a ningún niño elegido que nos has visto, ni siquiera a Matt – fulmine con la mirada a Kikamon por lo que estaba pensando – y mucho menos a Tai, Ken o Davis ¿entendido? – Gabumon me miro con una sonrisa y asintió. – Pues ¡en marcha!

Notas de la autora:

Gracias por leer esta historia y perder vuestro valioso tiempo leyendo los delirios de esta escritora, espero que no se les haga insoportable, pero ya falta menos para el final... bueno para que mentir falta pero menos que antes jajaja.

Espero que les este gustando y si tienen sujerencias ya saben escribanlas en un review


	16. Chapter 16

16- La prueba de Piximon, ¿nos parecemos tanto a Tai y Agumon?

- Ya hemos llegado – Dijo Gabumon después de andar toda la noche por el desierto. – Aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan yo no voy a ir con vosotras a la casa de Piximon. – dijo con la mirada triste. – Es que me trae tantos recuerdos. – dijo casi empezando a llorar.

- Esta bien, pero tienes que mantener tu promesa. – Dije muy decidida – mantén la boca cerrada, por favor – dije intentando sonar dura. Y fue entonces cuando mis tripas comenzaron a gruñir y le siguieron las de Kikamon.

- Deberías haber llegado antes, pi, te he estado esperando toda la noche, pi, - dijo un pequeño digimon rosa volando a la altura de mi cara – Entra de una vez, pi, y adiós Gabumon viejo amigo, pi, pi.

- Tanto pi me pone nerviosa – le susurre a Kikamon – Sed buenas chicas, pi, no lleguéis tarde, pi. – dije imitando a Piximon y Kikamon se rió.

- Sois igual que Tai y Agumon, pi, - dijo negando con la cabeza – Si seguís así Gennai ganara la apuesta, pi.

- ¿Apuesta? – Pregunte enfadada - ¿Sobre que habéis apostado, pi? – dije intentando hacerle rabiar.

- Por favor Erika, no muerdas la mano que te va a dar de comer – dijo un hombre de unos treinta años aproximadamente.

- ¿Gennai? – pregunte al ver ese brillo de misterio que tenia el hombre siempre en sus ojos. – dígame donde se ha operado que así iré de mayor. – dije haciendo que Kikamon se riera de nuevo y Piximon nos diera en la cabeza con su lanza.

- ¿A que has venido? – Dijo Gennai entornando los ojos, muy serio – Porque esto no es una visita de cortesía o ¿Me equivoco? – dijo con una sonrisita en la cara.

- He venido por información sobre mi emblema – dije muy seria – y me han dicho que… - me puse roja no me gustaba admitir mis problemas pero esta vez un solo error me podía costar la vida. – Gabumon me ha dicho que Piximon ayudo una vez a Tai y a Agumon a recuperar la confianza en si mismos y yo necesito recuperar la confianza. – dije inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia Piximon y Gennai, que para mi sorpresa y enfado se rieron.

-No se parece tanto a Tai, pi, después de todo puede que aun gane la apuesta – dijo Piximon haciendo que Gennai dejase de reír y me mirase preocupado. – Sígueme Ojo de la imaginación, pi, pi, pi, pi... – canturreaba Piximon hasta llegar a una montaña llena de escaleras. – En la cima esta mi casa, pi, debéis llegar antes del mediodía o os quedareis sin comer, pi, daos prisa os quedan dos horas y media, pi.- dijo mientras subía volando y Gennai por una especie de montacargas.

- Subid antes del mediodía, pi, o os quedareis sin comer, pi – dije volviendo a imitar a Piximon y su vocecilla chillona. – Kikamon te hecho una carrera hasta la cima, no ha dicho nada de que no se pudiera atajar.

- ¿Cómo que atajar? – Dijo mi compañera sorprendida – si te pones a escalar no llegaremos a tiempo – dijo chafándome el plan – mejor empezamos a correr además así entrenas que te estas saltando muchas tardes de entrenamiento de fútbol. – dijo empezando a correr.

- tu la llevas – dije adelantándola y dándole un suave golpe en el hombro – píllame si puedes señora de Agumon.

- Te vas a enterar – dijo apretando más el paso – Señora de Tai. – dijo adelantándome.

- Señora de Patamon – la volvía adelantar riéndome al imaginarme aquella pareja.

- Señora de Matt – dijo volviéndome a adelantar riéndose, ya estábamos a mitad de la escalinata.

- Señora de Gomamon – dije adelantándola y parándome en seco a descansar. – espera, señora de Gomamon, que no puedo seguir con este ritmo mucho mas tiempo sin que me de un infarto. – me eche larga sobre un escalón y Kikamon hizo lo mismo sobre otro un par de escalones más abajo. - ¿Crees que se habrán dado cuenta de que ayer no volví a casa? – dije mirando al cielo.

- Seguro que tus padres te estarán buscando – dijo recostándose para verme. - ¿O pensabas en otro u otros "alguien", señora de Matt?

- No se si ayer no me pase un poquito con Davis – dije con voz triste – y desde que volví a España no he hablado con Tai, mientras no le de por hacer puenteen sin cuerda. – dije riéndome amargamente. - ¿Y tu que sabes de Agumon?

- La última vez que lo vi estaba con tu querido Tai, fue cuando Davis y tú os fuisteis antes a casa, porque Kimeramon te buscaba. – dijo con una estupida sonrisa en la cara. – Tai no paraba de maldecir a Davis por ser el quien te hubiera salvado.

- Pero Davis no me salvo – dije enfadada – me salvo mi emblema y… bueno, ya tengo más energía – dije poniéndome en pie para intentar alejar ciertos pensamientos de mi mente. – y te pienso ganar señora de Gomamon.

- no te lo tengas tan creído señora de T.K – dijo adelantándome y comenzando a reírse.

- Señora de Wargreymon – dije comenzando a imaginarme a Takanmon en brazos de Wargreymon como si fueran recién casados, mientras yo subía como un cohete por la escalinata.

- te vas a enterar – y ella comenzó a imaginarme con un vestido de novia de la mano de Tai que tenia las gafas de Davis en la cabeza y estaba vestido con un esmoquin muy elegante. – Me ha quedado esplendido. – dijo mientras corría para que no la matase.

- Ya habéis llegado, pi – dijo la voz de Piximon haciendo que paráramos en seco. – Entrad en la casa, pi, para comer hay garbanzos del mundo digital – me imagine unos garbanzos con ojos y que eran verdes y peludos – y de postre helado de chocolate, pi. Después hablaremos sobre tu emblema y comenzaras tu entrenamiento especial, pi. – se rió con una serie de "pi, pi, pi, pi…" – aunque estáis más en forma que los antiguos niños elegidos, pi, necesitáis un entrenamiento igual o más intensivo que el de Tai y Agumon, pi.

- Solo quiero recuperar la confianza – dije entrando cabizbaja en la sala donde estaba la comida que tenia una pinta y un olor estupendos – no quiero ser Supergirl.

- Come y calla, pi, - dijo molesto Piximon – no te entrenaras como tu piensas sino que lo harás de mente y corazón, pi. – dijo negando con la cabeza y sentándose junto a Gennai a la mesa. – Seguro que has hecho trampas en la apuesta, pi, - oí como murmuraba Piximon a Gennai – Erika tiene dudas sobre lo que siente por Davis y Tai, pi, y seguro que eso es culpa tuya, pi, tramposo. – Dijo haciéndome atragantar con el caldo de los garbanzos - ¿estas bien, Erika, pi? – pregunto en un tono de voz normal y yo asentí haciendo que Piximon y Gennai volvieran a murmurar. – Gennai, pi, seguro que tu le has hecho pensar que quiere a Tai y ahora no puede dejar de pensar en el. – dijo haciendo que yo dejase caer la cuchara al plato con un sonoro ruido. – mírala es obvio que por tu culpa, pi, ahora ha despertado unos sentimientos por Tai que antes no tenia, pi, y solo porque yo aposte por Davis, pi – dijo enfadado – menos mal que me asegure la apuesta apostando a que Kikamon se enamoraría de Agumon, pi, pi, pi.

- ¿pero que apuestas son esas? – dijimos Kikamon y yo muy molestas al unísono.

- Ves Piximon- dijo Gennai mirando al plato – están enfadadas porque las dos quieren a Tai y Agumon – me levante con la vena de la frente hinchada y el puño apretado y me acerqué a Gennai y a Piximon con una sonrisa diabólica. - ¿Verdad que es así? – pregunto Gennai antes de que le metiera la cabeza en el plato lleno de garbanzos, aunque ahora no fuera o no aparentara ser un viejo, no quitaba de que pensase como un viejo verde.

- Pi, la has enfadado, pi – dijo riéndose Piximon.

- Piximon a ti no te pego porque es tu casa – dijo muy enfadada Kikamon - ¿pero como se os ocurre apostar sobre nosotras y más sobre algo tan obvio, como que Erika esta enamorada de Tai? – Dijo tapándose la boca mientras yo le lanzaba un trozo de pan que estaba junto a Piximon. – Perdón, Erika, pero es que tu mente…

- Tu no vuelvas a hurgarme en la mente – dije matando con la mirada a Kikamon – y vosotros dos, no volváis a apostar sobre nosotras o sobre cualquier otro digielegido. ¿Entendido, pi? – Dije añadiendo el "pi" sin darme cuenta – Vaya esto del "pi" es contagioso.

- Solo cuatro preguntas y podréis preguntar vosotras lo que queráis – Dijo Gennai – ¿Matt sigue saliendo con Sora? – Yo asentí y Piximon puso una cara triunfal - ¿T.K le ha dicho a Kari lo que siente por ella? – Kikamon asintió y Gennai sonrió mientras Piximon hacia una mueca - ¿sabéis si Izzi esta enamorado de alguien? – me encogí de hombros pero cruzo mi mente la imagen de Mimi cogiendo su dispositivo digital de la mano de Izzi, después le dio un beso en la mejilla e Izzi enrojeció hasta quedar ausente. - ¿Sabes si Yolei y Ken están enamorados de alguien?

- todo menos hablar de mi primo – dije muy enfadada – Que seáis unos cotillas y necesite vuestra ayuda pase, pero nada de hablar de la vida privada de NADIE de mi familia ¿estamos? – dije furiosa, dando un sorbo al plato bebiéndome así todo el caldo de los garbanzos.

- Esta bien, pi. – dijo Piximon terminándose sus garbanzos mientras Gennai se limpiaba la cara. - ¿Qué era lo que veníais a preguntar tan urgentemente, pi? – pregunto Piximon muy intrigado.

- ¿Qué tiene mi emblema distinto del de los demás? – Dije yendo directa al grano – Esa mujer extraña que convierte las torres oscuras en digimons me llamo: "El ojo maldito de la imaginación" y también dijo que era la desgracia y la alegría del mundo Digimon ¿por que, dijo eso? – pregunte apretando los puños.

- No he sido del todo sincero contigo sobre tu emblema – dijo Gennai mirándome a los ojos como si pudiera ver a través de ellos. – Pero solo puedo decirte que esa mujer tiene parte de razón. – Le mire desilusionada "_Siempre he sabido que acabaría siendo una amenaza para la humanidad pero no espere que también fuera a ser una amenaza para el Digimundo"_ – Solo unos pocos Digimons han sabido de tu verdadero poder, básicamente porque te hemos intentado mantener alejada del Digimundo el mayor tiempo posible.

- Pero ¿Por qué? – Pregunte muy afectada - ¿Por qué yo y por que ahora y no hace tres años?

- Quizás yo pueda responder a eso, pi. – dijo Piximon entrando de nuevo en la conversación. – Creímos que no estabas preparada, pi, si te hubieras enfrentado a los amos oscuros hace tres años tal vez te hubieras convertido en la emperatriz Digimon y hubieras matado a los demás, pi, y no podíamos correr ese riesgo, pi.

- Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo – dijo Kikamon muy pensativa - ¿Por qué Erika puede ver a todos los Digimons? – Piximon la miro sorprendida no se si porque esperaba que lo supiéramos o porque ni el mismo lo sabia. – Quiero decir, Erika supo de la existencia de muchos de los Digimons que conocemos y en su casa encontré un cuaderno con dibujos de Digimons oscuros ya derrotados o de Digimons que aun ni siquiera existen, ¿Por qué?

- Muy simple – dijo Gennai – Erika, es parte del mundo Digimon. – Todos le miramos sorprendida – Quiero decir que ella esta mucho más conectada a este mundo que el resto de los humanos o niños elegidos. A Erika no la escogimos para salvar el mundo como al resto de Niños elegidos, sino que el Digimundo creo su emblema el día que ella nació. – yo ya estaba del todo echa un lío. – Tú tienes que proteger tu emblema, Kikamon ha de protegerte a ti y entre los tres debéis estabilizar el Digimundo cuando los niños elegidos acaben con el verdadero mal que nos acecha. – "los tres" esas dos palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como si quisieran demolerme el cerebro y reducirlo a papilla. – Tu emblema tiene vida Erika, el te protegió de Kimeramon despertando sus verdaderos poderes pero a su vez hizo que se pusiera en marcha un plan oscuro que debéis parar sin que nadie y nadie quiere decir nadie, ni siquiera los demás niños elegidos sepan de vuestra misión. – ya volvían a arderme los ojos notaba como esas chispas rojas invadían mi mirada. _"estas sola en esto, ¿Qué se siente al saber que no estas a la altura del bien, ni de tu misión?"_ – La suerte esta echada y esta en tus manos que el Digimundo siga en paz, pero antes de seguir explicándote nada creo que necesitas tu entrenamiento especial.

- Pi, sígueme, pi, vamos date prisa. – dijo Piximon volando fuera de la estancia – Vuestro entrenamiento será muy sencillo yo os dejare dentro de una cueva y dependerá de ti y de Kikamon el salir de allí – dijo mientras yo caminaba con la mirada en el suelo – ya estamos, pi, ha por cierto si veis a Tai y a Agumon no tenéis que tocarlo hablarles ni nada de mantener ningún tipo de contacto, pi, esta cueva no entiende ni de tiempo ni de espacio, pi, debéis recordarlo y una vez halláis superado todas vuestras dudas no tendrás ningún problema en tu misión, pi, buena suerte, pi. – dijo empujándonos dentro de la cueva.

- ¿ves algo Kikamon? – pregunte frotándome los ojos mientras nos internábamos en la cueva. – Este suelo esta un poco, ¡AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh! – grite mientras caía.

- ¡Erika! – Grito Kikamon que estaba cayendo a mi lado – nos vamos a estrellar contra el agua. – afirmo asustada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunte mientras comenzábamos a caer más lentamente hasta detenernos suavemente sobre una góndola – Esto por lo menos no esta tan oscuro como la cueva. – dije riéndome.

- ¿Hacia donde remamos? – pregunto algo impaciente después de el susto que nos acabábamos de dar.

Mire hacia todas las direcciones, a proa solo se veía agua, a babor solo se veía agua, a estribor el mismo panorama que en los anteriores y a popa igual solo había agua. Me tumbe, acurruque y dormí junto a Kikamon que hizo lo mismo, no habíamos dormido en toda la noche puesto habíamos estado caminando junto a Gabumon para llegar hasta donde estábamos ahora o hasta donde habíamos estado hasta ahora.

- Tai – oí cerca de nosotras la voz de Agumon – eh, Tai despierta – volvió a llamar a su compañero haciendo que yo me levantase y sentase rápidamente para buscar a mi amigo. De pronto divise muy cerca de nosotras una embarcación igual a la nuestra en el cual estaba el pequeño digimon naranja.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo un chico un año más pequeño que yo, con el pelo igual de largo y alborotado que el del Tai que yo conocía pero con las gafas de aviador de Davis en la cabeza, vestía una camiseta azul de manga corta con dos estrellas naranjas en las mangas, unos pantalones cortos marrones unas deportivas y unos guantes blancos de uno de ellos se veía salir una muñequera negra.

- No lo se creo que dentro de la caverna – dijo Agumon a su compañero recién levantado.

- ¡Piximon! – grito Tai poniéndose de pie bruscamente y cayéndose de la embarcación. - ¡Ay, Ay, que me voy a caer! – dijo mientras caía al agua y yo me reí despertando a mi compañera.

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – susurro mientras yo intentaba reprimir mi risa - ¡Pero si son tu Tai y Agumon! – la mire enfadada, pero nos comenzamos a reír. - ¿nos acercamos a saludar o hacemos caso a Piximon y miramos desde la lejanía? – me encogí de hombros pero al igual que ella deseaba acercarme a ver más de cerca como eran Tai y Agumon antes de que los conociéramos, tenia curiosidad de saber si de verdad nos parecíamos tanto a ellos como decía Piximon.

- ¿Pero que estas haciendo? – pregunto Agumon a Tai mientras nosotras discutíamos mentalmente sobre si acercarnos o no.

- ¡Cállate! – dijo Tai muy molesto porque ahora estaba completamente calado. - ¿será esto parte del entrenamiento? – dijo mientras Agumon le tendía un remo.

- Mira por ahí brilla una luz - dijo Agumon mirando hacia nuestra posición.

- Que me vas a dar con el remo – dijo Tai esquivando el remo que iba directo a su cabeza - ¡Ay! – dijo cuando Agumon se le vino encima.

- ¡Hola Tai! – Grito una voz conocida a mi lado – ¿Erika como que no te acercas a saludar a tu novio? – dijo una chica completamente vestida de negro dándome la espalda. – Dark-Kikamon grita tu – ordeno girándose por fin.

- Vosotras – dije con un chillido que hizo que Tai y Agumon se girasen a vernos - ¿Pero como es que te puedo ver y…? – le pegue una patada que ella me devolvió - ¡Ay! ¿Y como es que también te puedo tocar?

- Es parte de tu prueba y la llevas mejor que lo de no interferir en el pasado – dijo riéndose maliciosamente. – Bien ahora se acerca, ¿tal vez ahora que es más pequeño me pueda vengar de el? – Dijo mirándome divertida – o por lo menos divertirnos un ratito – dijo mirando a Dark-Kikamon.

- ¿Vosotras quienes sois? – Pregunto Tai mientras aun seguía en el agua, por que Agumon se acababa de subir - ¿Sois niñas elegidas gemelas o algo así? – estaba muy confundido.

- Eso te serviría como respuesta ¿verdad? – pregunto Kikamon nerviosa.

- Bueno si es la verdad si – dijo Agumon mirando también muy confundido a las dos Digimons – pero, vosotras sois muy extrañas – dijo mirando de hito en hito a Kikamon y a Dark-Kikamon – tu no eres del todo del tipo vacuna pero eres buena – dijo mientras miraba a Kikamon y esta asentía sonrojándose – pero tu tampoco eres del todo tipo virus y eres malvada – dijo mientras Dark-Kikamon sonreía y salpicaba con agua a Kikamon que estaba embelesada mirando a Agumon.

- ¿pero que hace tu Digimon? – pregunte a la emperatriz mientras Tai nos miraba muy sorprendido. – Ahora que he infringido la única norma que puso Piximon tenemos que trabajar en equipo los seis, ¿creéis que seremos capaces? – dije mientras mi alter ego movía la embarcación intentando que yo también cayera al agua y para mi desgracia lo consiguió.

- ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Tai nadando hacia mí – tu gemela esta un poco chiflada, mira que tirarte de la barca de ese modo. – Dijo quitándose las gafas con una mano y dándomelas – Toma así no te entrara agua en los ojos – dijo poniéndose rojo.

- Eh, romeo más te valdría alejarte de ella tiene novio – dijo la emperatriz algo molesta – además eres demasiado mayor para ella.

- ¿Cómo que demasiado mayor para ella? – Dijo Tai ayudándome a subir a la barca – seguro que como mínimo tenéis un año más que yo.

- bueno Tai eso es lo que aparento en esta cueva pero si ahora mismo saliera contigo de aquí tendría solo nueve años – dije mirándole desilusionada – te voy a contar algo que seguramente olvidaras y si no lo haces me meteré en problemas. – me miro intrigado y asustado. – Yo vengo del futuro, estoy aquí porque tengo un pequeño problema de confianza igual que el que tenéis tú y Agumon o incluso más grave.

- ¿Qué te paso, que hiciste que fuese más grave que hacer que tu compañero Digievolucionara a la forma oscura? – pregunto enfadado consigo mismo.

- Las cree a ellas, - Tai estaba muy confundido pensando en como podía haber creado a un ser humano y aun Digimon. – yo me convertí en malvada e intente matar a varios de mis compañeros, intente matarte a ti en el futuro. – el miro a mi alter ego que sonreía mientras yo lloraba, vi como la miraba y la miraba con asco, luego me miro a mi con ternura. – Soy una basura de persona.

- No es verdad – dijo Tai enfadado – por lo que dices ella es la basura – dijo señalando a la emperatriz que lo único que hizo fue mirarlo con desprecio – tu solo tienes que conseguir un termino medio, estoy seguro de que mi yo futuro te ha perdonado y esta preocupado por ti – dijo intentando subir a nuestra barca pero Dark-Kikamon le piso la mano.

- Eres igual de estupido y penoso que el Tai del futuro – dijo la emperatriz riéndose de el – pero que veis en ella que yo no tenga yo soy más fuerte, más inteligente y tengo al poder de la oscuridad de mi parte – me gire hacia ella sorprendida – pero siempre todos os fijáis en mi parte buena y recatada y cuando me muestro os enfadáis todos – dijo llorando – Tai y Davis solo quieren a la Eri… - le tape la boca y lo entendió – solo quieren la parte de mi que es tranquila y buena pero nunca me querrían si tuviese algo malo como mi Claustrofobia – pero miro a Tai y me miro a mi y se dio cuenta de que eso ya nos lo había demostrado que no le importaba e incluso nos había ayudado a intentar superarlo.

- ¿Por eso eres mala, por que tienes miedo a que te rechacen por tus defectos? – dije sorprendida – es verdad, tu eres yo, porque yo tengo miedo a que mis amigos me rechacen por mis defectos y en esos momentos me escondo detrás de la furia o de ti – Mire a Tai que tenia los ojos como platos y seguí la dirección de su mirada, la emperatriz se estaba desvaneciendo con una sonrisa dulce y calida en su rostro.

- Tai tengo una ultima duda – dijo cuando de ella quedaba poco más que su busto - ¿Querrías a una chica que es capitana del equipo de fútbol femenino de su colegio, que hace Karate, Snowboard y tiene claustrofobia? – de ella solo quedaba la cabeza y Tai no se porque me miraba como cuando me beso en la terraza de la casa de T.K y asintió. – pues entonces me marcho tranquila porque se que ya eres una persona completa – dijo mirándome antes de desaparecer.

- … - Tai estaba en silencio y comenzaba a temblar de frío – Algún día tendremos que jugar un partido de fútbol – dijo mientras subía a su barca y Kikamon y yo comenzábamos a despedirnos porque empezábamos a remar - ¡Espera! No me has dicho tu nombre y tampoco me has devuelto mis gafas – dijo intentando captar mi atención, pero yo no quería volver hacia atrás quería seguir hacía delante.

- Kikamon, coge una de tus flechas y lánzales las gafas – dije quitándomelas con mucho cuidado de no caerlas al agua – apunta bien no quiero tener que volver y menos porque se este ahogando o porque tenga una hipotermia – dije dándole un beso a la cinta de las gafas sin darme cuenta. Kikamon apunto, disparo y clavo la flecha en la popa del barco. - ¡Gracias por todo Tai y Agumon! ¡Y despertad ya de este sueño! –dije mientras Tai y Agumon caían profundamente dormidos, quería que creyeran que eso había sido un sueño extraño.

- A partir de ahora los seguiremos desde lejos – dijo Kikamon y yo asentí

Seguimos su embarcación desde la distancia, estaban acurrucados en el suelo de la barca probablemente dormidos por el cansancio y el frío. Más tarde vi un puente, el puente de Hikarioka donde había conocido a Tai, no se como pero Tai, Agumon, Kikamon y yo aparecimos en aquel puente; aunque Kikamon y yo nos quedamos observando la escena desde la niebla.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tai? – pregunto Agumon al ver que Tai se había parado en seco.

- Ese soy yo – mire hacia donde miraban Tai y Agumon. Allí había un niño de unos seis años intentando montar en bicicleta, era una versión todavía más pequeña de Tai.

- ¿Eh? – Pregunto Agumon – ¿dos Tais? – el niño lloraba, por lo visto llevaba un buen rato intentando montar sin caerse y no lo conseguía.

- Es imposible – afirmo el pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos – nunca podré montar en bicicleta.

- No te rindas – dijo el Tai de once años acercándose hacia el pequeño. – No debes rendirte, tienes que intentarlo una y otra vez. – Dijo con voz muy firme – Confía en ti mismo, si lo haces así se que la próxima vez lo conseguirás.

- Tai – dijo Agumon sonriendo mientras el pequeño Tai se volvía a montar en su bicicleta. – Deja que te ayude, te sujetare. – dijo Agumon ayudando al otro Tai a empujar la bicicleta. – Y ahora te voy a soltar.

- ¡Estoy montando, estoy montando! – dijo muy contento el pequeño mientras en mi cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de ternura, y al darme cuenta de eso me sonroje haciendo que Kikamon se riera mentalmente.

- Lo había olvidado Agumon. – dijo Tai mirando por donde se había marchado el pequeño. – Había olvidado que no debía rendirme, me sentía confuso porque tenía miedo de cometer otro error, pero ahora lo he comprendido. – una idea surco mi mente como un rayo. "_Tal vez tenga miedo de perder a Kikamon por un error, no quiero volverla a perder."_

- Tai yo me sentía igual, por eso no podía digievolucionar en Greymon. – dijo Agumon haciendo que Kikamon me cogiera la mano para que la mirara. – Pero si los dos unimos nuestras fuerzas como lo hemos hecho ahora mismo, se que podré volver a digievolucionar de nuevo. – Tai se giro hacia Agumon con una de sus miradas de líder, que a decir verdad se parecían a las mías de decisión.

"_- Tanto pi me pone nerviosa – le susurre a Kikamon – Sed buenas chicas, pi, no lleguéis tarde, pi. – dije imitando a Piximon y Kikamon se rió._

_- Sois igual que Tai y Agumon, pi, - dijo negando con la cabeza – Si seguís así Gennai ganara la apuesta, pi."_- recordó Kikamon poniéndonos nerviosas. - ¿Crees que de verdad nos parecemos tanto a ellos? – pregunto sonriente con un susurro.

- No lo se – dije comenzando a sonreír – lo que si se es que esas gafas les quedan mejor a Tai y a Davis que a mi, me hacen la cabeza muy grande – dije riéndome en voz alta, porque Tai y Agumon ya se habían marchado. - ¿Por qué seguimos en la cueva?, ya no tenemos ninguna duda más ¿o me equivoco? – un agujero en el puente contesto a mi pregunta.

- ¿Pero como se atreve ese enano de Davis a decir que es su chica? – decía Tai muy enfadado mientras yo andaba invisible a su lado – Y encima ella se pone de su parte, ¿no entiende que la quiero? – Dijo aun más enfadado haciendo que yo casi me parara al oír sus palabras - ¿Pero que digo? Si yo no la puedo querer, ella es tan alocada, siempre me lleva la contraria, se cree divertida y su risa suena como la de un ángel, es inteligente, guapa y su pelo huele a menta… - sacudió la cabeza mientras yo me ponía colorada y me olía el pelo para ver si aquello era verdad. – Tai eres un estupido. Si no fueses tan tonto ese pequeñajo de Davis no se te hubiera adelantado ayer a invitarla a la fiesta. – dijo echándose un sermón a si mismo lo cual me hizo reírme. - ¿Erika? – Pregunto Tai girándose hacia donde yo estaba. – Tai te estas volviendo loco, primero sueñas que le da un mamporro impresionante a Davis y corre para darte un beso y ahora oyes su risa cuando no hay nadie a tu alrededor. – Miro triste al suelo – Erika, ¿por qué me estas volviendo loco, por que siento celos cuando te veo hablando con cualquier otro chico, por que me preocupa perderte si te vuelves a convertir en la emperatriz Digimon por mi culpa?

- Hablando solo Tai – dijo Davis con una mirada triunfante - ¿te ha contado ya Erika que nos besamos ayer después de dejarte solito en la fiesta? – dijo diabólicamente.

- Pequeña sabandija te vas a enterar – dijo Tai agarrándole fuertemente del cuello del esmoquin y preparándose para darle un puñetazo. – No debes mentir, una chica como Erika no va besando niñatos mocosos por ahí. – dijo soltándolo, pero Davis lo miraba asustado y yo también. – No vuelvas a decir ese tipo de mentiras o te matare ¿estamos?

- Lo…lo siento mucho Tai – dijo Davis cabizbajo con algo de miedo dándose cuenta de que no debía haber sido tan brusco. – No sabía que tú sintieras algo por Erika.

- ¿Yo? – Dijo Tai algo confuso – bueno… yo no siento nada por ella. – dijo intentándose convencer a sí mismo.

- ¡Que bien, aun no os habéis matado! – Dijo Matt saltando los últimos tres escalones – llegáis a tiempo para terminar de ayudarnos a T.K y a mi a colocar la comida. – dijo Matt intentando disimular su nerviosismo. – o mejor T.K y yo colocamos la comida y vosotros… vosotros os encargáis de la música. – Los dos lo miraron sorprendidos – Es que le he prometido a Sora estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. – dijo poniéndose un poco rojo mientras Tai le daba palmaditas en la espalda y subían los tres las escaleras hacia el piso de la madre de Matt y T.K. "_Pobres Matt y Sora no pudieron estar casi nada de tiempo juntos y todo por mi culpa" _pensé desanimada_ "¿verdad que es una pena Kikamon?"_ pero mi compañera no estaba.

En el Digimundo casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Kikamon me quiere a mi! – gritaba Veemon mientras empujaba a Agumon, sin saber ninguno de los dos que Kikamon estaba allí invisible pero estaba. – Me quiere a mi cabezón naranja.

- no, me quiere a mi – dijo Agumon esquivando otro empujón de Veemon que se dio con la cabeza contra un árbol – a mi me dijo que soy guapo y me beso. Y encima en su forma de Takanmon – dijo intentando hacer rabiar a Veemon.

- ¿Te beso? – Dijo dolido y sorprendido – pues debió confundirte conmigo porque estaría llorando por Erika – dijo intentando auto convencerse – porque esta muy claro que me quiere a mi.

- ¡Parad! – Grito Patamon muy enfadado – A Gennai lo ha raptado Digimon emperador mientras vosotros dos os peleabais. – Los dos Digimons agacharon la cabeza. – Izzi ha mandado un mensaje y dice que Erika, T.K y Tai van a ir a la zona de los glaciares.

- Seguro que te equivocas – dijo Veemon dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Kikamon esperando – Erika quiere a Davis no ha Tai y seguro que os habéis confundido y trae a Davis y no a Tai. – dijo Veemon mientras se iban los tres con la Kikamon del pasado.

Un temblor hizo que las dos escenas se rompieran y apareciéramos otra vez las dos juntas sobre la barca.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunte tumbándome boca arriba. - ¿Dónde te han mandado a ti?

- A ver como se peleaban Agumon y Veemon por mi – dijo poniéndose roja - ¿Y a ti?

- También – dije sin pensar y ella se puso frente a mi cara sorprendida – Quiero decir que a mi me han mandado a ver como Tai casi mata a Davis por decirle que me beso el día de mi fiesta de despedida del verano.

- Se supone que esto tenia que resolvernos alguna duda – dijo decepcionada Kikamon – pues no se a ti pero a mi me ha creado más.

- Tai ha dicho que me quería y el Tai del pasado me miraba como lo hizo el Tai del presente cuando me beso y luego esta esa ternura que sentí cuando vi al Tai pequeño. – dije pensando en voz alta. – Creo que a mi también me han creado más dudas. – dije mirando a la sonriente Kikamon.

Oía mi D3 pitar y veía una luz, Kikamon cogio un remo y yo el otro y empezamos a remar hasta aparecer fuera de la cueva.

- Habéis tardado mucho, pi – dijo Piximon impaciente. – No me hicisteis caso, pi, ¿verdad, pi? – asentimos y agachamos la cabeza.

- pero eso nos sirvió de ayuda – dijo Kikamon – y gracias a desobedecer, estamos al cien por cien seguras de que la emperatriz Digimon no volverá a aparecer.

- Eso esta bien, pi – dijo Piximon nervioso – Erika, pi, tu D3 no ha parado de sonar desde que te fuiste, pi. – dijo tirándome mi mochila a los pies.

- ¡Oh, no! – Dije mientras leía el ultimo mensaje, poniéndome rápidamente la mochila a la espalda – Ken y los demás están en una trampa de la mujer extraña.

- ¿Dónde están? – Pregunto Kikamon - ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado hay dentro? – dijo mirando algo molesta a Piximon.

- Habéis estado dos días, pi – dijo Piximon molestando mucho a mi compañera – Pero hubierais salido antes si me hubierais hecho caso, pi. – Kikamon se abalanzo sobre Piximon pero yo la detuve.

- Kikamon, no hay tiempo. – dije buscando mi D3 en la mochilita. – Tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible a un sitio llamado "la casa gigante" esa mujer dice que los tiene capturados a todos. – estaba muy nerviosa, no quería creer que habían ido allí sabiendo que era una trampa. Pero eran capaces de haberse metido de lleno en la trampa solo para intentar hacer alguna estupidez como intentar capturar a esa mujer tan rara. - ¿Cómo llegaríamos antes? ¿Si digievolucionas en Angiedramon o si Armodigievolucionas en Takanmon?

- Creo que… tal vez… – Kikamon estaba igual o más nerviosa que yo. – Angiedramon es más rápida – dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras yo asentía.

**KIKAMON** DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… **ANGIEDRAMON**

**- **Adiós y gracias Piximon – dije mientras Angiedramon y yo despegábamos a la velocidad de un trueno o tal vez un relámpago.

Veía los árboles del bosque pasar debajo de mis pies como si de unas simples manchas verdes y marrones se tratasen, los digimons casi no se distinguían de lo rápido que íbamos y lo único que se distinguía perfectamente pero bastante lejos era una casa gigantesca que parecía sacada de un cuento de gigantes.

- _Ya estamos llegando_ – me dijo mentalmente Angiedramon – _Voy a empezar a reducir la velocidad para que cuando aterricemos no salgas disparada. _– me advirtió.

**Notas de la autora:**

Gracias de nuevo por seguir mi fic, espero no se les haga muy pesado. quiero que se divierta y disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribi.


	17. Chapter 17

17- La trampa de Arukerimon.

- _Ya estamos llegando_ – me dijo mentalmente Angiedramon – _Voy a empezar a reducir la velocidad para que cuando aterricemos no salgas disparada. _– me advirtió.

- ¡Mirad! – Oí la voz de Yolei - ¡Es Erika! Entonces si que nos ha llamado a todos los digielegidos.

- Yolei, que alegría que no te ha capturado – dije casi llorando de la emoción y de repente vi a T.K y a Kari corriendo hacia mi – Que tramposa me mintió para que viniera, pero ¿Dónde están Davis y Codi?

- Dentro de la casa con Ken. – dijo Kari mirándome sorprendida de que no hubiera preguntado por mi primo. - ¿Has discutido con Ken? Se le veía muy triste cuando llego. – siguió preguntando aunque yo sabia que ella sabia que no era por eso.

- No es eso, pero ahora debemos huir – dije señalando al cielo, donde había todo un "enjambre" de Flymons. – Gatomon tu ya los habías oído ¿no es cierto? – la pequeña gata blanca asintió.

- Erika y yo iremos hacia la derecha de la casa. – Dijo Kari ya subida sobre Nefertimon – T.K tu ve con Yolei por el lado izquierdo. – Nos dividimos según las ordenes de Kari pero a nosotras nos empezaron a seguir unos Snimons. - ¿Dónde has estado desde el otro día? – pregunto Kari enfadada. – No sabes las cabriolas que tuvimos que hacer T.K y yo para que nadie se enterara. – pero al mirarla me di cuenta de que alguien si se había enterado.

- ¿Cómo lo supisteis? – pregunte sabiendo ya la respuesta. - ¿Quién se enteró?

- Tomas le mando un mensaje a Izzi, porque no quería preocupar a Codi. – Dijo mientras giraba esquivando a un Snimon – Pero Tai se entero por que leyó el e-mail, no sabes lo preocupado que esta. – dijo mirándome furiosa. – El otro día intento convencer a T.K para entrar al Digimundo a buscarte. Y por cierto, T.K estaba también muy preocupado igual que yo, ¿pero como eres tan irresponsable? – dijo mientras yo empezaba a apretar los puños reprimiendo las lagrimas. - ¿Dónde estabas que no querías que nadie lo supiera?

- Estaba con Piximon y Gennai – dije intentando ocultar el tono lloroso de mi voz – Fui porque tenia el mismo problema que Tai tubo hace tres años. No podía hacer que Kikamon Armodigievolucionara. – Kari me miro sorprendida. - No quería ser una carga y no quería que nadie me acompañara. Necesitaba estar sola.

- ¿Pero como llegasteis hasta el templo de Piximon? – pregunto Nefertimon que volaba en zigzag esquivando a varios Snimons. – Nadie excepto Gennai, los antiguos niños elegidos, sus Digimons y el propio Piximon conocen su paradero exacto.

- Convencimos al pobre Gabumon para que nos llevara – dijo Angiedramon algo arrepentida. – le hicimos jurar que no os contaría nada.

- ¡Erika, Kari lo mejor será entrar en la casa! – grito T.K que estaba junto a Yolei con todo el "enjambre" de Flymons pegados a ellos.

- ¡llama de plata! – grito Pegasusmon abriendo un agujero en una de las ventanas de la casa.

- Angiedramon y yo los distraeremos – dije mientras los demás seguían volando junto a sus Digimons para huir. – Vosotros buscar a Davis, Codi y Ken yo buscare a la mujer rara.

- Erika no lo hagas – me ordeno T.K – No esta sola en esto. – dijo enfadado por el mismo motivo que lo estaba Kari.

- Lo se y confío en que podréis encontrar a los demás a tiempo. – dije mientras Angiedramon comenzaba a volar en círculos por la habitación mareando a los Digimons insecto. – Cuando vea que no puedo con ellos sin lastimarlos me uniré a vosotros, ahora márchate T.K. – le ordene mientras cogía una cuchara gigante de la encimera de la casa y la usaba de matamoscas. – Venid con mama, bichitos. – dije asestándoles varios golpes a los Digimons que conseguían llegar hasta mi.

Una flauta sonaba con una melodía dulce, parecía como si fuese la canción de fondo para una pelea en una película. Y cada vez que la oía aparecían más Digimons.

- Todos estos digimons no pueden ser torres oscuras – afirme ya cansada – menos mal que no los estamos destruyendo, pero tampoco llevan ningún anillo ni espiral oscuras ¿Por qué demonios nos atacan? – le pregunte a Angiedramon mientras emprendíamos la huida. – Sigue el sonido de esa flauta, algo me dice que es lo que "controla" a estos pobres "Digimons insecto". – Mis palabras resonaron en mi mente como lo habían hecho el día anterior antes de recordar lo que dijo aquella mujer.

FLASHBACK

"_- Muy sagaz pequeña, - dijo con una sonrisa maléfica. Paildramon destruyo al Digimon que ella había creado. – Malditos niños elegidos, - dijo muy molesta dándome la espalda – pero tal vez pueda hacer algo para equilibrar la balanza a favor de la oscuridad – dijo acercándose a mi con una especie de flauta, - esta flauta puede controlar a todos los Digimons insecto, pero tu no podrás advertir de esto a tus amigos porque te voy a robar todos tus recuerdos. – se abalanzo sobre mi pero yo la golpee con una patada. – Eres fuerte y rápida pero no lo suficiente." _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Ya se que pasa – dije muy confusa casi cayéndome de Angiedramon pero con la cuchara aun de las manos – vamos a buscar a esa Arukerimon – dije haciendo que mi compañera se sorprendiera. – ella controla a los Digimons con una flauta y fue ella quien me robo los recuerdos, aunque no todos los que ella quería. – dije tirando la cuchara al suelo. – ve por los conductos del aire es por donde creo que esta tocando. Es el único lugar donde el sonido llegaría a toda la casa. – afirmé agachándome para entrar por una pequeña rendija del conducto de la ventilación.

- Que sorpresa así que estabas aquí… aquí…aquí – resonó el eco de la voz de Davis por todo el conducto de ventilación.

- Angiedramon hacia el desván deprisa. – apremié a mi compañera. – Si Ken ha hecho digievolucionar a Wormon en Stingmon corren mucho peligro. – dije mientras mi compañera volaba casi tan rápido o más que una bala.

- ¿A si? – Pregunto Arukerimon después de que Ken dijera algo que no pude oír porque yo también estaba hablando. – Generalmente no sirves para nada, pero hoy estas muy decidido ¿verdad? – dijo con esa voz siniestra llena de maldad y un ego más grande que ella misma. - ¿quieres hacerte el valiente delante de tus amiguitos o es por lo de los recuerdos de tu prima?

- ¿Qué? – dijo Ken echo una furia, lo conocía muy bien y eso solo le pasaba cuando estaba muy preocupado y enfadado por algo.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Arukerimon con una voz llorosa imitando la de mi primo - ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? – a Ken le molestaba muchísimo que se burlasen de el y más si era por algo como sus "lamentaciones" de haberse convertido en Digimon emperador. – Ja, pues sufre el resto de tu vida si tanto te gusta. ¡Idiota! – dijo dejando de imitar a mi primo.

- Maldita seas – dijo muy enfadado - ¡Davis, ADN digievolucion! – pero si hacían eso podía ser que Paildramon atacase a los demás.

- ¡No Ken! – grité intentando que me oyeran, estaba ya cerca del desván. - ¡Ella controla a…! – no pude seguir hablando me había caído de Angiedramon. – ¡Ay! Mi cabeza. – dije poniéndome de pie y comenzando a correr mientras oía como la flauta volvía a sonar. Angiedramon no se había dado cuenta de que me había caído y siguió volando.

- Alto – grito Ken desesperado - ¿Qué estas haciendo, Stingmon? – me imagine lo que estaba pasando: Stingmon estaba atacando a uno de sus compañeros y Ken no entendía el porque.

- Esa flauta – dijo Codi pensativo – Ha encantado a Stingmon con esa flauta.

- Así que por fin te has dado cuenta. – dijo llena de orgullo Arukerimon.

- Chicos cuidado – dije entrando de golpe, había perdido a Angiedramon cuando me caí.

- Armadillomon quítale esa flauta deprisa – dijo Codi sin hacerme ningún caso. – Erika, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – preguntó haciendo que Ken me mirase un poco más aliviado. - ¡Digihuevo evolución!

**ARMADILLOMON** ARMODIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… **DIGMON** DEL CONOCIMIENTO PROFUNDO

- No, Codi – grite al darme cuenta de que Digmon era un Digimon insecto, pero ya era tarde.

- ¡Cuidado! – grito Ken abalanzándose sobre Codi para evitar que Digmon lo hiciera papilla.

- ¡Ken, Codi! – grite preocupada y mire a Arukerimon que los miraba con expresión de diversión.

- Has descubierto el truco de la trampa niño – dijo con un tono de superioridad – pero has elegido la digievolucion equivocada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? - dijo Ken muy confuso y enfadado.

- Claro que si ya lo entiendo – dijo Codi muy decidido.

- Ken, ella controla a los Digimon insecto – grite mientras corría hacia ella. – Maldita bruja te voy a… ¡Ay! – grite recibiendo un golpe en el estomago con la flauta.

- ¡Erika! – gritaron los tres chicos al ver como esa maldita de Arukerimon me cogía del pelo y me hacia levantar mientras yo me agarraba la tripa dolorida.

- Si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes – dijo Davis muy enfadado – déjala tu lucha es contra nosotros.

- Antes o después no os hubiera servido de nada – dijo mientras me cogía ahora del cuello – ¿Ella no es una niña elegida o es que te importa demasiado? – Dijo divertida apretándome un poco el cuello mientras Davis no sabia que hacer - Bueno ella es superior a vosotros pero eso seguro que no os lo ha dicho. Erika siempre tan humilde. – puso cara de asco y me apretó más el cuello.

- ¡Cállate! – Dije casi sin aire y con cara de dolor. – Ellos no van robándole los recuerdos por… ahí… a la gen… gente. – dije ahogándome.

- ¡Erika! – Grito Angiedramon – Ying Yang explosión. – dijo apuntando al lado de Arukerimon quien me soltó en el acto asustada.

Mis dos amigos y mi primo llamaron a sus Digimons desesperados.

Corrí hacia ellos cogiendo a Davis y a Ken de las manos apartándolos de donde estaban mientras Digmon se acercaba a Codi que permanecía inmóvil en el mismo sitio.

- Codi, corre – dije agarrándolo del cuello de la camiseta y empujándolo hacia donde estaban Davis y Ken. – Vete con Davis y Ken yo ahora voy. – me hizo caso, pero Digmon cambio la trayectoria de su ataque haciendo que el suelo se quebrara y los tres cayeran. – ¡No! – grite muy preocupada y frustrada. - ¡Acabare contigo Arukerimon! – grite mientras me lanzaba hacia ella a intentar golpearla, pero Digmon hizo otra grieta en el suelo y me caí.

- Erika – me llamo Davis asustado e inmovilizado. - ¿Estas bien?

- Si – dije tumbada de medio lado mirando hacia ellos. - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté al intentarme levantar.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Ken sin poderse mover, aparentemente.

- estamos en una telaraña – dijo Codi con cara de susto. Mientras yo ponía cara de asco.

- ¡Dokugumon! – grito Davis asustado, mientras yo oía sonar la maldita flauta otra vez.

- Chicos no perdáis la calma – dije intentando sonar lo más calmada posible puesto las telarañas me dan mucho asco.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo – dijo Ken molesto – tu eres la que esta más alejada de Dokugumon.

- Si, pero tu sabes mejor que nadie que las telarañas me dan mucho asco – dije enfadada. – por favor pensar algo rápido, no quiero morir y menos si tengo que ver antes como os matan. – dije medio llorando mientras mi primo empezaba a intentar liberarse.

- ¿Que pasa no puedo moverme? – Dijo Davis pataleando – Ayuda. – yo no podía mover la cabeza la tenia pegada a la telaraña de Dokugumon mirando hacia los tres chicos.

- Para de una vez, Digmon – gritó Codi desesperado. – por favor despierta, escúchame.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Davis que seguía pataleando - ¡Vamos a morir!

- Estamos perdidos – afirmó Ken completamente inmóvil o al menos eso parecía.

- ¡Callaos! – Les ordené – Codi deja de intentar llamarlo – le dije al pequeño que seguía rogando a su compañero que le hiciera caso. – ¡mírame! – Dije haciendo que me mirase – no se como, pero vamos a salir de esta y Digmon volverá a ser el mismo. – dije muy decidida. – Maldita sea, no voy a dejar que esa maldita bruja acabe con vosotros y menos si yo estoy delante. Así que Davis y Ken cerrar el pico a no ser que lo que valláis a decir sea un plan y tu Codi deja de lamentarte yo se que tu eres muy inteligente me lo has demostrado antes, cuando descubriste que ella controlaba a los Digimons con su flauta. – volvió a mirar hacia arriba apenado. – se que piensas que esto es por tu culpa, piensas que si te hubieras dado cuenta antes Digmon no estaría atacando a Exveemon ni a Angiedramon, pero te equivocas, nada de esto es tu culpa; en todo caso es la mía por no llegar antes para advertiros.

- Oye Codi – le intento llamar Ken.

- Vamos Codi tu puedes salvarnos – dijo Davis muy desesperado.

- Solo tú tienes las manos libres – afirmo Ken más decidido. – Deprisa contacta con tus amigos con el D-Terminal – dijo Ken con la esperanza de que vinieran a ayudarnos, sin embargo Codi permanecía inmóvil mirando a Ken.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo date prisa? – le apresuro Davis.

- De acuerdo – dijo nervioso Codi. – Yolei esta igual de apurada que nosotros. – dijo Codi.

- Pues prueba con T.K o con Kari – dijo Davis viendo como Dokugumon estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

- T.K y Kari tampoco pueden – dijo muy nervioso mirando a Davis. – Esto es el fin – dijo Codi como si me leyese los pensamientos.

- ¡No te rindas! – grito Ken, Dokugumon estaba a escasos metros de el.

- Eso es – dijo Codi triunfal mirando algo detrás de mi. – Si pudiéramos de algún modo poner en marcha el aire acondicionado. – Davis y Ken asintieron.

- Oye Davis tienes que darle con esto a ese mando a distancia – dijo Ken Cogiendo con las piernas un trozo del suelo que se había caído con nosotros.

- Lo are – dijo muy decidido. – pero ¿y si fallo? es que esta un poco lejos.

- Davis tu hazlo – dije viendo casi encima de ellos a Dokugumon y Davis asintió.

- Toma – grito Ken pasándole a Davis el trozo de escombro como si de un balón de fútbol se tratase.

- Ahí va – dijo Davis chutando al supuesto balón y encendiendo el aire acondicionado. La telaraña se rompió y Ken agarro a Codi del pie por que este iba a caer de cabeza.

- Socorro – grite, estaba enganchada de la mochila a la telaraña y me movía de un lado hacia otro violentamente - ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! – grite al romperse la tela.

- Te cogí – dijo Davis agarrándome fuertemente de la mano, como si su vida dependiera de ello aunque en verdad era la mía la que dependía de ello. – Yo ser Davis, tu ser mi chica guapa, Davis salvar tu, tu dar besito a Davis. – dijo haciendo el tonto mientras yo trepaba y me colocaba justo en frente de su cara.

- Davis eres un páyasete – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Ken, Codi ¿estáis bien? – pregunte esquivando la mirada de Davis. – Aun sigo enfadada contigo. – le dije mientras saltaba sobre la cama gigante.

- Creo que debería ser yo quien estuviera enfadado – dijo agarrándome del brazo y haciéndome girar sobre mi misma. – Tu me pegaste, me llamaste crío, hiciste un montón de estupideces haciéndome preocupar… - le di una bofetada. - ¿Por qué me pegas ahora?

- Si tan preocupado estabas ¿por qué me ignoraste cuando te hablaba después de irse Ken o cuando me fui? – dije intentando reprimirme de darle una paliza como había hecho dos días antes. – ¡Eres un imbecil, Daisuke Motomiya! – dije girándome y empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia Ken y Codi. – Ken y Codi vamos ha ayudar a Stingmon y Digmon, dejad a este estupido aquí con sus pensamientos.

- Codi y Ken se quedan conmigo – dijo Davis como si fuese un padre al que le intentan quitar la custodia de sus hijos. Mientras los dos chicos nos miraban asustados.

- ¡Ken! – llame a mi primo que se sobresaltó – no te iras con ese estupido de Davis y dejaras a tu prima, sangre de tu sangre o casi, aquí sola y abandonada. – dije recordando que mi madre y la suya eran solo hermanastras. - ¿Me dejarías sola y te irías con el primer imbecil que pasara? – dije exasperada.

- ¡Callaos de una vez! – dijeron Codi y Ken al unísono.

- Ves te han dicho que te calles – dijo Davis sacándome de mis casillas. – unos chicos más pequeños que tu te han mandado callar. – dijo sacándome la lengua.

- Davis eres un crío – dije muy enfadada – Tai es mejor que tu, en todo hasta besando y llevando esas gafas. – dije tapándome la boca con las manos. Davis estaba de un color pálido muy inusual en el y después se torno de un color rojo y apartó su mirada de mi. – Davis… lo siento yo… yo no quería lastimarte. – dije muy apenada con los ojos llorosos.

- Pues lo has hecho – dijo con la voz ronca tirando sus gafas a la cama gigante. – Se que estas enfadada pero tampoco es para tratarme así. – dijo dolido.

- Tu lo has dicho, solo lo he dicho porque estoy enfadada – dije dudando en el fondo si pensaba aquello o no – en verdad no pienso eso. – dije acercándome a el para darle un abrazo pero me apartó bruscamente.

- Te suplico que no me mientas – dijo aun de espaldas a mi – dime la verdad. – Dijo girándose por fin – Tai es mi amigo y nunca me enfadaría con el. - añadió con una fingida sonrisa que me desgarró el alma.

- Davis esa es la verdad – dije intenté sonar lo más convencida posible y creo que funciono. – Te quiero y… ¡Angiedramon! – grite al ver como mi compañera caía al suelo después de interceptar un ataque que iba dirigido a Exveemon.

- Exveemon ven aquí deprisa y baja a Angiedramon – dijo tomándome de la mano. Exveemon callo con Kikamon en brazos, la dejo en el suelo con muchísimo cuidado y se transformo otra vez en Veemon. – Gracias, Exveemon. – dijo soltándome la mano para coger a su compañero mientras yo cogía a mi compañera en brazos.

- Vamos a escondernos aquí dentro – dijo Ken muy decidido, pero de pronto me miro preocupado. – ¿pero tu que aras? ¿Podrás resistir sin que te de un ataque de pánico? – dijo abrazándome con cuidado mientras Davis intentaba abrir el gigantesco cajón de la cómoda.

- Si os tengo a vosotros a lo mejor puedo – dije con una sonrisa forzada que Ken me respondió con un beso en la mejilla pero al darse cuenta de que Davis y Codi seguían allí se sonrojo – Nunca cambiaras. – dije yendo a ayudar a Davis y Codi a abrir el cajón y tras unos instantes Ken se nos unió, por lo cual lo abrimos enseguida. Davis y Ken buscaron algo por donde pudiéramos trepar y lo que encontraron fue una pantufla gigantesca. – menos mal que al dueño de la pantufla no le huelen los pies. – dije mientras terminaba de saltar dentro del oscuro cajón y los demás se reían.

- Hay que cerrarlo – dijo Ken saltando detrás de mí, pero algo choco contra el cajón cerrándolo de golpe y haciendo que yo cayera al suelo.

- Que suerte. – dijo Davis muy ilusionado pero todos los demás estábamos contemplando preocupados el cajón.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro – dijo Veemon arrodillado al lado de mi compañera que no conseguía despertar.

- Es Digmon, estoy segura de que es su ataque rompe rocas. – dije mientras los demás estaban asustados mirando en dirección de donde provenía el ruido.

-Parece que Digmon se haya pasado a nuestros enemigos – dijo Codi muy afligido. Yo estaba sentada junto a Veemon intentando despertar a mi compañera, cada vez sentía más miedo de volverla a perder en un sitio como aquella furgoneta, sin embargo los chicos no parecían darse cuenta de mi desesperación.

- Alguien me puede explicar como controla esa tía a los Digimons insecto con una flauta. – dijo Davis sin que yo le prestase la menor atención, puesto me había abrazado a mis piernas y había empezado a decirme que íbamos a morir. – Erika tranquilízate, aquí no va a morir nadie – dijo Davis sin que yo me enterara. - ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto furioso.

- Tiene claustrofobia. – dijo Ken agachándose a intentar despertar a Kikamon mientras yo seguía sin darme cuenta de nada y comenzaba a sentirme sin aire. – Erika mira, Kikamon esta despertando. – dijo Ken haciéndome volver un poco en mi misma.

- Ki…ka…mon – dije entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a mi débil compañera. – tenia miedo de quedarme sola. – Decía llorando – tenia miedo de volverte a perder, pero tu no me volverás a dejar sola.

- Ya esta, ya paso – decía Ken mientras nos abrazaba a Kikamon y a mí. – Davis a tu pregunta – dijo Ken poniéndose en pie recuperando la compostura. – es por el sonido, por las ondas del aire. – dijo mientras yo jugueteaba con Kikamon como si tuviera dos años.

- Si consiguiéramos absorber el sonido estaríamos salvados – dijo Codi mirando a Davis muy decidido.

- Pero no podemos quitarle la flauta fácilmente – dijo Davis desanimado - ¿No os parece?

-

- "¡Si no tenemos novio pues y que!" – comencé a cantar en español para distraer a los dos Digimons que estaba poniéndome nerviosita de tanto esquivarse la mirada, porque yo aun estaba confusa por lo que le había dicho a Davis. – "¡Si no tenemos novio pues y que!" – seguía cantando mientras Davis me miraba de reojo algo aturdido – "Tenemos otras cosas que dan mucho placer, el pacharan el J.B, el calimocho y el licor 43. ¡43!" – Kikamon y yo nos empezamos a reír y Ken me fulminó con una de sus miradas de "no es el momento" – Perdón pero para alejar los males en mi tierra se canta – le conteste a mi primo aun hablando en español.

- Eres un Genio – dijo Ken en español sacando de quicio a Davis y a Codi que no entendían nada. – Lo tengo – dijo Ken hablando ya en japonés - ¿Sabéis lo que pasa con las polillas y los murciélagos?

- Creo que lo se – dijo Codi mirándome aun un poco confundido por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir – Las polillas oyen el sonido que hacen los murciélagos al volar y así pueden escapar.

- Efectivamente Codi – dijo Ken sin apenas sorprenderse de que el pequeño poseedor del Digihuevo del Conocimiento supiera aquello. – Pero no solo es que los oigan, las polillas emiten una señal que paraliza el sentido de orientación de los murciélagos al interferir su sonido.

- Estáis hechos unos expertos en polillas – dijo Davis riéndose mientras yo le daba una colleja por que si. - ¡ay! – dijo mientras me reía y por eso no pude oír el final de la explicación pero Davis si se entero. - ¿es un sonido que podamos producir nosotros? – pregunto dejando las chorradas a parte.

- Pues… - dijo Codi – es imposible además no sabemos la longitud de onda que tiene esa flauta.

- Tenemos la solución pero no podemos hacer nada – dijo Ken desanimado.

- ¿pero que decís? – Dije tirándole del pelo a Davis – Somos los niños elegidos ¿no? – pregunte tapándole la boca al pobre muchacho que estaba apunto de gritar – seguro que encontramos una solución. – dije arreándole un golpe a Ken en la espalda.

- Tu si que nunca cambiaras – dijo mirando como el pobre Davis se estaba quedando sin aire.

- Perdón, Davis es qué cuando me emociono… - dije poniéndome las manos detrás de la cabeza. – estas muy mono cuando te ahogas – dije para que no me empezase a gritar y yo le acabase diciendo cosas como las de antes. Funciono y me abrazo.

- esperad un momento, si ese es el problema, - dijo Davis haciendo que todos le mirásemos – Preguntemos le ha Yolei ella sabe muchísimo de música y de sonidos. – les quite los D- Terminal muy disimuladamente a Davis y a Codi y fingí no encontrar el mío.

- Ken parece que tendrás que hablar tu con Yolei – dije con una amplia sonrisa que nadie excepto Kikamon y el aludido entendieron. – Vamos ¿a que esperas? – Pregunte impaciente.

- T.K y Kari cubrid a Yolei – ordeno Davis mientras un pequeño agujero se empezaba a ver desde este lado del cajón. – Deprisa. – añadió al oír mis gritos. - Bien – dijo asintiendo – ahora puedes darle instrucciones – dijo Davis devolviéndole a Ken su D- Terminal.

- Bueno… veras – comenzó a decir Ken. – Se trata de programas para tratar el sonido. – dijo algo avergonzado – como no me interesa mucho la música, la verdad no se como usarlos. – dijo muy avergonzado agachando la cabeza mientras Davis se sorprendía muchísimo de que su ídolo Ken Ichijouji el genio de los ordenadores, el deporte y los estudios no supiera usar un programa de música; por lo que se giro hacia mi.

- Yo repelo a los ordenadores – dije mientras les devolvía los D- Terminal, después de que mi primo Ken se diera la vuelta para comprobar que aun no había cedido la madera del cajón.

- Tranquilos no hay de que preocuparse – dijo el pequeño Codi calmando a un exagerado Davis – Yo se que Yolei es una gran especialista en ese campo.

- Yolei es la mejor – afirme mirando a mi primo -¿verdad, Ken? – pregunte haciendo que este refunfuñara sonrojándose. – cuando salgamos de aquí dile que te enseñe a usar esos programas y… - me tapo la boca y me dio una colleja algo molesto.

- Tonta – dijo en español – eres una bocazas casi les dices que Yolei me gusta – siguió hablando muy molesto, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

- Aja – dije triunfal sacándome su mano de delante de mi cara – A Ken le gusta Yolei, a Ken le gusta Yolei – seguía hablando en Español. – Ken y Yolei se van de paseo y en medio del parque se dan un morreo. – canturreaba en mi idioma natal. Mientras tanto Davis y Codi intentaban entender lo que decíamos.

- ¿Queréis hablar en japonés? – dijo el pequeño mientras Ken me insultaba y yo me reía a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué significa "inútil"? – preguntó Davis con una perfecta pronunciación.

- Es lo mismo que inútil en japonés – contesté ya en el idioma de los demás parando de reír – vas a tener que aprender español si quieres ir a Portugal.

- Técnicamente tendrías que estudiar y aprender el portugués. – Dijo Ken corrigiéndome mientras yo le hacía burla. - ¿Por qué eres tan alocada? – dijo algo molesto mi primo mientras yo le amenazaba con un tornillo gigante que no era tan grande por lo que deduje sería de algunas gafas. - ¿Por qué siempre das esta impresión de locura en la gente?, no eres tan loca como quieres dar a ver a los demás. – dijo reprochándomelo.

- Y tú te cierras en tus conocimientos y no dejas que nadie te conozca. – dije algo desanimada. El ruido de los ataques de Digmon y Stingmon se oían ya claramente y los pequeños agujeros se iban agrandando.

- Todavía no – dijo Davis mirando su D- Terminal.

- Deprisa, deprisa, deprisa – decía un nervioso Veemon

- Yolei date prisa por favor – dijo Codi junto a Davis, Ken y Veemon en el fondo del cajón. Mientras Kikamon y yo habíamos salido corriendo hacia los agujeros.

- ¿Preparada? – pregunto mi compañera, algo indecisa mientras los chicos nos miraban sorprendidos.

- Yo nací preparada – dije sacando mis guantes de la suerte de la mochila y poniéndomelos. Pero Ken y Davis salieron corriendo, nos agarraron por la espalda y nos llevaron con ellos al fondo del cajón. – soltarnos, no veis que solo intentamos…

- no funcionara – dijo Ken interrumpiéndome - ¿Crees que esa mujer no lo ha pensado? – no comprendía si el sabia lo que quería hacer o solo hablaba por hablar. – Tu emblema es poderoso pero no debes utilizarlo como querías usarlo.

- Tengo miedo – dije abrazándome a mi primo y hundiendo mi cabeza en sus hombros. – Yo no quiero ser una heroína solo quiero ser una chica normal con problemas normales.

- ¿Pero que dices? – pregunto Davis muy enfadado y también algo asustado. - ¿acaso no quieres ser una niña elegida? ¿No querías conocernos, ni a mi ni a T.K, ni a Codi, ni a Tai? – ese nombre me atravesó de lado a lado.

- Tai – susurre de forma que nadie excepto Ken me pudiera oír. – yo…yo… solo quiero poder contároslo todo a todos y ser una chica más o menos normal con una familia unida y unos amigos maravillosos. – dije llorando.

- Pero eso ya lo tenemos – contesto Ken pacientemente y con su tono de amabilidad. – tal vez no puedas contarnos todo lo que quisieras o te parezca que tu familia se rompe o que no eres una chica normal. – dijo hundiéndome más en la miseria. – pero tienes unos amigos maravillosos, te ayudaron a salvarme incluso sabiendo que yo era tu primo e incluso después de todas las perrerías que les hice. – tenia razón. – Te han querido incluso cuando estabas dominada por la oscuridad y luchabas en su contra. – por que Ken siempre tenia razón.

- ¿Todavía no esta? – preguntó Davis cuando Stingmon y Digmon consiguieron entrar.

- Chicos, yo no tengo miedo. – dije notando como el corazón de Ken se aceleraba por momentos. – y vosotros no deberíais tenerlo. – me aparté de Ken y les miré decidida, dándoles la espalda a Stingmon y Digmon. – Somos los buenos siempre ganamos. – en ese momento sentí una agradable sensación de calor en mi pecho y una leve luz azul comenzó a brillar proveniente de mi emblema. Stingmon me dio un manotazo lanzándome contra una de las paredes del cajón y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los chicos para destruirlos. - ¡No! – grite intentando levantarme pero parecía que mi cuerpo pesara muchísimo más que antes, Stingmon y Digmon estaban a punto de matarlos.

- Funciona – dijo Davis al ver que los dos Digimons se habían parado en seco. No podía creerlo estaban a salvo, estábamos a salvo, pero toda mi alegría se esfumo al sentir aquel liquido rojo y caliente resbalar por mi nariz hasta mi mejilla y aquel dolor punzante en mi ceja.

- ¡Eri! – grito Ken mientras yo luchaba por sacar fuerzas de cualquier parte. – Eri ¿estas bien? – dijo muy preocupado mientras yo me tocaba la herida. – solo es una brecha. Enseguida apañamos algo para que te deje de sangrar. – por muy mal que estuviera no toleraría que nadie y nadie quiere decir nadie ni siquiera Ken o mi madre, nadie me podía llamar Eri.

- Ken... – le susurre haciendo que se acercase a mi preocupado. - ¡NADIE ME LLAMA ERI! – dije completamente furiosa e intentando no pensar en aquel dolor que sentía, mientras Ken sonreía al ver que no estaba "para el arrastre".

- Yo tengo un mini botiquín con puntos de aproximación. – dijo Codi sacando una cajita de metal de su bolsillo y pasándole a Ken varios puntos, que este me coloco en perpendicular a la herida cerrándola. – Toma. – dijo pasándole unas gasas impregnadas con un liquido que al contacto con la herida identifique como agua oxigenada.

- Ya esta curada – dije apartando a Ken de un empujón e intentándome levantar pero el no haber comido bien en dos días pasaba factura. – No tendréis algo de comer por ahí... – me pare de hablar al oler algo fuera del cajón. – Chocolate, cereales y pan recién hecho – dije salivando. – Chicos, necesito comer o me dará algo así que quedar con todos en... – olisquee sacando la cabeza fuera del cajón. – en el salón.

- Si que tienes hambre – dijo Ken mientras todos se reían. Yo no les hice caso y busque con la mirada a Kikamon que si ya estaba débil por la lucha, el llevar dos días sin probar bocado como yo la hizo llegar al nivel de Demikikamon.

- Llevo dos días sin comer – me explique aun medio salivando por el olorcillo a chocolate, cereales y pan. – Y ni siquiera esa... esa cosa. – dije señalando a Arukerimon. – me impedirá comerme el chocolate que se huele desde aquí. – dije preparándome para luchar, todos volvimos a reír y salimos del cajón aunque yo estaba dispuesta a luchar, sabia que Davis y los demás preferirían que me fuera a por un poco de comida antes de que esa tía me matara y eso no me gustaba, era un estorbo, los estaba poniendo en peligro.

- Espera – dijo Davis dándonos la espalda y mirando hacia el gran boquete en el techo. - ¡eh! – Alzó la mano como si la saludara – te esta bien empleado so mema. – gritó poniéndole una cara de burla mientras yo escondía mi cabeza entre las manos por la vergüenza que sentía. No era muy responsable subestimar a un enemigo y menos si sabíamos tan poco sobre dicho enemigo.

- La has enfadado... – canturree por lo bajo haciendo que Davis parara. Arukerimon saltó desde el ático y cayendo en pie sin ningún rasguño mientras yo buscaba mi D-Terminal para tener informados a los demás.

- Es increíble a saltado desde esa altura y no se ha hecho nada. – dijo Codi muy sorprendido. "_no les he dicho aun que ella es un Digimon, pero que tonta soy." _Me giré buscando una explicación o como mínimo una teoría de Ken_ "Ahora seguro que como mínimo Ken se habrá dado cuenta, porque si no tendré que decirles que se me olvido decirles que esa mujer es un Digimon y eso seria muy... vergonzoso. Olvidarse de advertir a tus aliados de que tu enemigo es un Digimon"_

- ¿Es que no eres...? – comenzó a preguntar Ken mientras yo me ponía la mano en la cara.

- ¿... humana? – Concluyo Arukerimon - ¿Qué no lo has recordado aun? – me pregunto mientras yo me ponía a la defensiva.

- Creí que os lo había dicho – dije sin valor como para mirar a los demás a la cara.

- Eso es lo que me quieres decir – dijo ignorando mi reacción y mirando a Ken. – Por supuesto que no, yo soy... – dijo retorciéndose y adoptando su verdadera apariencia. – Arukerimon – dijo terminando de transformarse en una especie de araña roja y azul.

- ¿Eres del Barça? – pregunte viendo sus colores. – pues si eres del Barça eres la deshonra de su afición. – dije para quitarle peso al asunto.

- Cállate, niña. – me ordeno, parecía haberme ignorado. – Ahora que habéis visto mi verdadero aspecto no se si tenéis suerte o sois muy desafortunados. – No podríamos huir así como así, parecía dispuesta a todo para acabar con nosotros. Davis dijo algo encarándose y entonces Arukerimon le atacó, pero en ese momento Veemon digievolucionó a X-Veemon contraatacándola pero ella volvió a atacar dejándonos indefensos, pero en vez de seguir atacándonos a nosotros fue tras los Digimons. En el momento que iba a volver a atacarles aparecieron Kari, T.K y Yolei con sus respectivos Digimons y los ayudaron, pero Arukerimon los venció enseguida. En ese momento Ken y Davis hicieron la ADN evolución.

- Sigue así Paildramon – dijo Davis animándolo.

- No te dejes ganar – Ken estaba muy animado con aquellas batallas nunca lo había visto así antes.

Los Digimons de mis amigos querían ayudar y como no, Demikikamon también pero estábamos demasiado débiles.

- Se me ocurre una idea – dijo Yolei - ¿Por qué no preparamos una trampa? – comenzó a organizarnos, pero al momento de contar conmigo no estuve muy ágil para disimular mi falta de energía. – Erika tu... ayudaras a Codi.

- Está bien – dije apoyándome en la pared. Me fallaban las piernas por la falta de nutrientes y T.K parecía estar dándose cuenta. – Estoy bien, solo un poco mareada. – le susurré al ver como me miraba, como si fuera a echarlo todo a perder.

Nos fuimos adelantando hacia el comedor, pero justo cuando todos se iban a poner en sus puestos vi que la puerta del salón estaba abierta; así que corrí hacia la mesa gigante y trepando por las faldillas conseguí llegar hasta un tazón como una piscina de grande lleno de chocolate, un bol llenos de cereales del tamaño de la rueda de un coche y un pan recién hecho que era como un camión. Cogí varios cereales poniéndomelos de cinturones bebí un gran sorbo de chocolate y Demikikamon se cayó dentro pero la pude sacar sin caerme yo también. En el momento en el que iba a cortar a patadas una migaja de pan oí como Yolei terminaba de organizar a los demás en el comedor por lo que baje la mesa con una servilleta a modo de paracaídas y mientras cruzaba el pasillo corriendo vi como se acercaban Paildramon y Arukerimon luchando por este.

- ¡Que vienen! – grito Codi desde la puerta, mientras yo lo metía para adentro del brazo.

Primero atacaron Yolei y su Digimon con unos botes de pimienta, después Digmon la roció con insecticida, más tarde Kari y T.K la electrocutaron con unos cables pelados y finalmente Paildramon le disparó con su Desintegrador Desesperado. Todos le pidieron explicaciones de porque no se rendía o el porqué destruía el Digimundo pero ella se negaba a contestar y se burlaba de nosotros, yo mientras los demás tenían la situación bajo control decidí comerme uno de los cereales gigantes que había cogido del salón y como Demikikamon estaba igual o más hambrienta que yo también se sentó a comer. Todo aquello me resultaba interesante y era de vital importancia la escasa información que aquella Digimon nos estaba otorgando pero tenía tanta hambre que no me acordaba ni de cómo me llamaba.

- No te las des de duro – dijo T.K cuando Ken se ofreció a destruir a Arukerimon.

- Yo la destruiré – dije levantándome a duras penas – ella me intento robar la memoria, mató una vez a Demikikamon y... – no sabía que añadir. – casi nos mata. – era la opción que más me convencía. – Además me apetece entrar de lleno en el último minuto.

- ¿estas loca? – Preguntó Ken – Casi no tienes fuerzas para levantarte y pretendes vencerla con tu Digimon en nivel bebe. – dijo muy enfadado, odiaba que siempre tuviera razón en los momentos complicados. – Me encargaré yo y no se hable más.

- Y que os parece si buscamos un lugar donde podamos encerrarla para que no haga más daño. – Dijo T.K pareciendo el líder del grupo.

- Que ingenuos sois – dijo ese maldito bicho – ese problema os costará la vida, chicos. – dijo preparándose para atacar. – Telaraña trampa.

- Atrás todos – ordenó Paildramon interceptando en ataque. – No ha servido para nada. – Pero Arukerimon no parecía dispuesta a rendirse. – Se ve que quieres luchar hasta el final. – Comenzó a decir de nuevo – Está bien, entonces...

- Entonces ¿Qué...? – dijo un tipo muy extraño que me sonaba muchísimo. - ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? – preguntó y una imagen muy fugaz recorrió mi mente.

FLASHBACK

- ¡Cállate! – Dijo ya algo lejos del colegio – o te enviare con tu otro primito.

Me intente escapar pero una especie de tela de araña me había pegado a su mano. No se le veía la boca pero yo sabía que sonreía por mi sufrimiento. Una camioneta estaba en la esquina, otros dos hombres estaban dentro, uno de ellos daba miedo sus ojos se veían desde el volante y al otro ya lo había visto. Me metieron en la furgoneta, estaba oscuro pero no me daba miedo, no me habían atado y veía una línea de luz por debajo de la puerta del vehiculo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- ¿Quién eres tu? – la voz de Paildramon me devolvió con miedo a la realidad. Veía borroso, estaba llorando y abrazaba fuertemente a Demikikamon.

- ¿Qué, quien soy? – dijo transformándose en una especie de momia.

- Es un Digimon- dijo Ken. Todos estaban sorprendidos menos yo que lo único que hacía era intentar dejar de llorar y comenzar a moverme pero no lo conseguía.

- Vengo a rescatarte Arukerimon – dijo la momia ignorando nuestras caras de miedo y sorpresa.

- Mummymon – dijo Arukerimon sorprendida y agradecida de verlo.

- Mummymon – dijimos Davis y yo al unísono pero el sorprendido y yo con rabia y odio. Nada más terminar de decir su nombre apuntó a Paildramon con una especie de ametralladora y le disparó un rayo de energía haciendo que este saliera disparado contra la ventana del comedor.

- Peligro Oculto – atacó lanzándoles unas vendas al resto de Digimons.

- Déjame luchar – decía Demikikamon intentándose soltar de mis brazos. – me necesitan.

- No – dije completamente asustada e inmóvil. – No, no, no, no... – no era capaz de decir otra cosa mientras lloraba y la seguía sujetando.

- Creo que lo dejaremos así por hoy – dijo saltando junto a Arukerimon – Vámonos Arukerimon. – le ordenó la cogió y salto con ella en brazos por la ventana.

- Entonces Arukerimon tiene un compañero – Decía Davis mientras Ken se acercaba a mi preocupado mientras yo seguía agarrando fuertemente a Demikikamon y mis ojos vigilaban con miedo la ventana por la que se habían marchado aquellos dos sujetos.

- Pero bueno... – comenzó a decir Yolei mientras Ken me intentaba mover del sitio. - ¿Qué esta pasando ahora? – Preguntó muy molesta a grito pelado – Me queréis decir que es lo que quieren.

- Eri, ¿estas bien? – preguntó intentando que reaccionara como lo había hecho antes pero seguía asustada mirando aquella ventana. - ¡Erika, reacciona! – dijo zarandeándome.

- Ten... tengo... tengo miedo Ken – dije reaccionando por fin y dejando libra a Demikikamon mientras Ken me abrazaba aliviado. Entonces Codi se acerco a nosotros y le dijo a Ken algo de una deuda que no entendí.

- No estas en deuda – dijo muy educadamente sonriendo mientras me sujetaba con un brazo por encima de los hombros. – Se te ocurrió a ti lo del aire acondicionado. – dijo alegremente y yo seguía sin entender nada. – Así que eso nos deja en paz. – Concluyó.

- No, aquello no cuenta – dijo muy serio – te prometo que pagaré la deuda que tengo contigo. – dijo muy seriamente Codi.

- Como quieras. – dijo Ken algo menguado en felicidad.

- Codi tus palabras no sonaban muy amables. – Dijo Yolei provocando un sonrojo casi imperceptible en mi primo. - ¿Y que es eso de que están en deuda? – pregunto mirando a Davis con un tono de cotilleo total, que me hizo reír un poco al ver como el despistado de Davis le intentaba explicar lo que pasaba sin ni siquiera entenderlo.

- Davis – dije soltándome del brazo de Ken y dándole un abrazo que le sorprendió – has sido muy valiente. – le dije para animar pero Yolei me miró como esperando una alabanza. – Todos habéis sido muy valientes. – Concluí alzando un poco más la voz por lo que todos se rieron. – Yolei, ven. – la llamé alejándome de Davis no antes sin darle un beso en la mejilla. – Ken quiere aprender a usar esos programas de música que tú usas y me ha pedido que te pregunte si sabes de alguien que le pueda enseñar.

- Bueno, yo aprendí de Izzi a lo mejor él puede... – dijo sin entenderme y yo le tapé la boca con la mano. Se enfadó pero se calló.

- A ser posible que su profesora sea alguien de mí entera confianza. – Le guiñé el ojo – con el pelo lila, con gafas, de mi edad... – ella se sorprendía cada vez más de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

- ¿Y de donde voy a sacar a alguien así? – preguntó y me tapé la cara con la mano mientras la guiaba asta el Baño donde había visto un espejo.

- Creo que he visto a esa persona delante del espejo. – dije intentando sonar misteriosa. – corre a convencerla por mi. – le pedí a lo que no se negó.

- ¡Erika aquí no hay nadie aparte de mi y mi reflejo! – gritó desde delante del gigantesco espejo. - ¡No! Yo no le puedo dar clases a Ken – me dijo muy nerviosa y emocionada. – pero si no hay nadie más, tendré que hacerle un hueco en mi apretada agenda.

- ¿A quién le va a hacer un hueco en su agenda? – me preguntó Ken un poco sonrojado por la indiscreción.

- A ti tonto. – Le dije sonriendo – no te acuerdas que querías aprender a usar esos programas de música que nos han salvado el pellejo. – Le dije haciendo de que se sonrojara más – pues Yolei que es una experta se ha ofrecido a darte clases cuando pueda. – dije haciendo que Yolei también se sonrojara. – Y ahora me voy. – dije perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayendo al suelo, menos mal que Davis me sujetó.- Llama a Kari – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Siento mucho haberme portado como una estúpida. – me disculpé por la pequeña gran discusión que habíamos tenido antes, mientras Kari se acercaba alegremente.

- ahora a casita y sin trampas. – me dijo con un tono que intentó pareciera serio. – Que si no cierto hermano mío y ciertos amigos suyos te quitaran el D3 para que no hagas tonterías. – Comentó alejándonos de Davis que me miraba perplejo mientras me alejaba con Kari.

- Dile a Tai que... – comencé a decir sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Qué estas bien? – preguntó al ver como yo me atrancaba y no conseguía decir las palabras adecuadas. – Toma. – me dio un papelito con unos números y nombres encima de estos. – Son los móviles de: Matt, Mimi, Joe, Izzi, T.K, Yolei y el mío. – dijo señalando todos los teléfonos por el nombre que tenían escrito encima. – El de mi hermano esta detrás. – dijo muy sonriente. – llámale en cuanto llegues a tu casa. Y explícale que hacías en casa de Piximon a lo mejor te cuenta que prueba tubo que pasar él. – Sonreí al recordar que gracias a él había superado mis pruebas.

- si ahora lo llamo – dije fuera de la casa colocándome en frente de una de las pantallas de televisión. – Te importa abrir la puerta hasta mi casa, es que estoy algo cansada. – dije cogiendo a Demikikamon en brazos. Kari sonrió y me abrió la puerta digital hasta mi casa; justo en ese momento alguien estaba llamando a mi móvil. - ¿Diga melón? – dije tumbándome en la cama mientras descolgaba el teléfono.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó la voz de un chico muy preocupado, aliviado y enfadado. – Tenías muy preocupado a tu hermano y a Kari y a Izzi y a T.K y a... – no siguió pero me imaginé a quien más había preocupado.

- Tai lo siento pero estaba resolviendo unos asuntos. – dije mirándome la herida de mi cabeza en el espejo. – Además nadie te pidió que te preocuparas por mí. – dije molesta al notar el tono de reproche de su voz.

- Por lo menos dime que estas bien – me pidió desanimado. – Erika, por favor, ¿estás bien, estás herida? – preguntó muy preocupado.

- estoy perfectamente. – Mentí – solo te diré que he estado en el templo de Piximon hablando de temas muy interesantes con él y Gennai. – dije fingiendo estar enfadada o tal vez estaba enfadada porque se había preocupado por mi, no lo se. – Adiós, Tai, nos vemos pronto.

- Sí – dijo sin hacerme caso - ¿Cómo que pronto? – preguntó esperanzado. - ¿Vas a venir a verme... digo a vernos? – dijo haciéndome reír.

- No lo se, tal vez – me hice la interesante entre risitas – Bueno, adiós Tai.

- Adiós, locaria mía – dijo más contento, tal vez estuviera sonriendo. – Te llamare cuando pueda Erika, no me fío de que te vuelvas a escapar. – se rió y yo también me reí. – saluda a tus padres.

- Lo haré – dije cogiendo aire para colgar. – Gracias por preocuparte por mí. – dije colgando totalmente sonrojada antes de que él pudiera decir nada. – Tomás, chivato mío ya he llegado. – grité desde mi habitación y al segundo mi hermano abrió la puerta y se me echó encima casi llorando.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Siento haber tardado en escribir y aunque no me convexa mucho aquí tenéis el capitulo 17.**

**He tardado muchísimo en escribirlo por culpa de unas fechas un poco tristes para mi y por culpa de las dos semanas de exámenes, pero por fin tenéis en capitulo titulado "La trampa de Arukerimon." Espero que os guste.**


	18. Chapter 18

18- El de America y los de Japón

Ya habían pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido en la casa gigante, mi hermano me había estado cubriendo en casa con la excusa de que me había ido a unas convivencias de fútbol ese fin de semana. Así que cuando llegue a casa, mi padre como cada vez que me lesionaba jugando al fútbol me dio la charla de que el fútbol era un deporte para chicos, y daba igual que fuera la mejor siempre encontraba una escusa para intentar que lo dejara, pero yo nunca le hacía caso.

- Erika – me llamó mi madre desde la cocina. – Esta sonando tu móvil. – dijo impaciente mientras yo bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos. – Otra vez. – resopló cuando entre en la cocina, ella estaba sirviéndome la leche en mi tazón.

- ¿Diga melón? – contesté al teléfono riéndome.

- Melona, Erika, melona. – Se rió T.K - Esta tarde vamos a ir a destruir torres oscuras. – dijo muy animado mientras alguien le susurraba algo por detrás. - ¿Te apuntas?

- No puedo tengo un partido de fútbol muy importante – le dije algo desanimada. - ¿Con quien estas, pillín? – pregunté con una voz un tanto infantil. – Pobre de ti como me enteré yo de que engañas a Kari, ella y Tai no serán tus mayores problemas, ¿me entiendes?

-Estoy con Matt. – dijo muy divertido. – Y me... nos hemos enterado de que el otro día hablaste con Tai. – dijo haciéndome atragantar con la leche. – Entonces eso es un sí.

- Cotillas. – dije en español. – Sois como dos abuelas sin nada mejor que hacer, dile a tu hermanito que se vaya a dar de comer a las palomas al parque, como un buen abuelillo. – dije ya en japonés, fingiendo estar enfadada. – Y tu, T.K creí que eras más maduro que Davis, veo que me equivocaba.

- Veras cuando te coja. – dijo Matt siguiéndome el juego. – Bella durmiente te vas a enterar. – y los tres nos empezamos a reír, hasta que colgamos.

Desayuné lo más deprisa que pude y salí corriendo hacia el colegio, odiaba llegar tarde pero la puntualidad no era mi fuerte. Cuando llegué a mi clase, en el tercer piso, corriendo con tres mochilas por las escaleras, me encontré bien grande en la pizarra: TARDONA ESTAMOS EN EL SALÓN DE ACTOS. Debía ser la ultima en llegar como siempre y por alguna razón la directora nos había mandado llamar al salón de actos, que estaba cuatro pisos por debajo de mi clase, menos mal que hacía fútbol.

- Alumnos y alumnas de sexto de primaría. – se oía a la directora, mientras yo corría por las ultimas escaleras antes de atravesar el patio, algo hizo que me detuviera._"No puede ser, como ha llegado un Kokomon hasta la sala de calderas. Tendría que haberlo visto alguien."_Pero volví a mirar y ya no lo vi. "_Me estoy volviendo loca"_ – Si la señorita Erika tuviera la amabilidad de entrar. – Dijo la directora al verme parada en la puerta. Entré, busqué sitio y me senté entre dos de mis mejores amigos que se reían por mi tardanza, pero mi mente estaba dándole vueltas a lo que me había parecido ver antes, sin escuchar nada, como decían mis compañeras en el equipo de fútbol, estaba en mi mundo. –...Por lo tanto todas las clases serán suspendidas esta semana. Ahora podéis salir ordenadamente. – fue de lo único que me enteré.

- "_Erika" –_Me llamó Demikikamon mentalmente._ - "Hay otros Digimons en tu escuela"_- Mis sospechas se habían confirmado, no estábamos solas y no estaba segura de si eran amigos o enemigos. – _"No te alteres si son enemigos solo tenemos que alejarlos del resto de estudiantes y si son amigos invitarlos a cenar" – _dijo muy alegre, por lo que deduje estaba esperando a que llegara la hora del almuerzo.

- Erika – Me llamó mi profesora. – Tú tendrás que guiar al alumno de intercambio llamado: Wallace, es de Colorado. – dijo poniéndome a un chico rubio de ojos azules de mi edad o quizás un año menor que yo delante de mi cara.

- Pero señorita... – me iba a quejar, no quería hacer de niñera cuando tenía que buscar a aquel Kokomon. – Está bien. – dije al ver la cara de mi profesora amenazándome con llamar a mis padres. - ¿Wallace? – pregunté sin mucho interés. - ¿Tienes algún apodo? – pregunté para que hablará porque el chico solo asentía.

- Puedes llamarme Willis – dijo sin prestarme atención aunque yo tampoco se la prestaba a él. – Veo que tú no quieres hacer de niñera. – Yo asentí un poco más atenta a sus palabras. – Yo tampoco quiero tener una niñera, así que tú vete por tu lado que yo me iré por el mío. – dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- De acuerdo – dije metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo en el que llevaba mi D3. – pero a las doce y media quedamos en mi clase, no quiero que me expulsen. – Willis asintió y nos fuimos cada uno por un lado.

Durante el resto de la mañana estuve buscando con mi D3 algún dispositivo digital pero siempre me acababa topando con Willis o con Ana, una de mis compañeras de fútbol.

A la una menos cuarto llegué corriendo a mi clase, volvía a llegar tarde. La profesora nos pidió que cada uno nos lleváramos a nuestros compañeros de intercambio a comer a casa, obviamente Willis decidió ir a comer al comedor del colegio, mientras yo me fui a mi casa con Demikikamon a comer, no sin antes recoger a mi hermano.

- Te digo que Paildramon puede con Omnimon – discutía mi hermano por una especie de cromos que le había dibujado cuando éramos más pequeños y que él había encontrado hacía poco en el desván.

- Y yo te digo que no. – dije muy sería. – Paildramon es fuerte, pero Omnimon es muchísimo más fuerte y teniendo a Tai y a Matt como compañeros seguro que...

- Ya sacas a Tai en la conversación – dijo muy sonriente mi hermano. - ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que salgas con ese chico? – dijo imitando a mi padre.

- Cállate ya, enano – le amenacé – o barreré el suelo con tus pelos casi rubios. – dije mientras nos empezábamos a reír delante del portal de mi casa.

Comimos y me fui a entrenar las dos horas antes del partido, esa tarde yo tendría que organizar todo porque nuestro entrenador estaba siendo papá, una hora después de que yo hubiese comenzado a correr, lanzar a portería e intentar hacer un par de chilenas en las cuales me di de culo con todo el suelo empezaron a llegar los integrantes de mi equipo, en ese momento ellos y yo comenzamos otra vez a entrenar desde el principio. Todos pensaban que en lo único que era oportuna y puntual era en todo lo referente al fútbol, pero no sabían que también era muy oportuna en lo referente a las batallas, aunque eso era algo que casi nadie sabía. A media hora de que comenzara el partido comenzó a llegar gente que vitoreaban mi nombre, gritaban cánticos de ánimo, pero cuando yo jugaba éramos la pelota, los equipos y yo y nada más entraba en mi cabeza en esos momentos.

Los chicos del intercambio de colegios, incluido Willis ya se estaban sentando en las gradas cuando vi a alguien o más bien algo debajo de las gradas, era otra vez ese Kokomon, no podía salir corriendo sin dar explicaciones pero tampoco iba a dejar que un Digimon atacase a ninguna persona inocente.

- Erika – me llamó Ana, una de mis compañeras – Erika – dijo algo impaciente mientras yo pensaba en como encargarme del Digimon sin perderme el partido y sin levantar sospechas. - ¡Capitana! – grito en mi oído muy enfadada, haciendo que me asustara. – Tu compañero de intercambio el chico rubio del muñeco, no para de mirarte.

- ¿Muñeco? – Willis tenía un Digimon entre los brazos: un Terriermon. – Pero como he sido tan tonta. – Dije yendo directa al banquillo y sentándome de espaldas a él, mi compañera se empezó a poner del mismo color que la cinta roja que tenía yo el ese momento en el pelo sujetándomelo en una larga trenza.

- ¿Podemos ir a hablar a un sitio más tranquilo? – Preguntó Willis a mi espalda sentándose a mi lado en el banquillo. – Por favor. – me pidió con una pizca de suplica en sus ojos azules, mientras me cogía la mano.

- ¡¡¡¡¡Qué guapo!!!!! – gritó mi compañera como una histérica y al momento el resto de chicas de mi clase se habían agolpado alrededor nuestro y casi me sacan a empujones; menos mal que nadie quiere meterse con la capitana del equipo mixto de sexto y menos si es la defensa en el equipo femenino del instituto del barrio más conflictivo de Salamanca. - ¡¡¡¡Nuestra capitana si que sabe ligar!!!! – Volvió a gritar mientras yo cogía dos botellines de agua y me preparaba para gritar.

- Volved todos al entrenamiento. – Dije al ver a varios de mis compañeros de equipo cotilleando como abuelitas desocupadas (como Matt y T.K) – Este partido es uno de los más importantes de la temporada y ya sabéis que odio perder y menos si se que podemos ganar. – dije fulminándolos con la mirada, mientras volvían al entrenamiento como perros asustados. – Y chicas. – dije a las otras cotilla que no eran de mi equipo pero si de mi clase. – Nuestro portero necesita una toalla. – Y antes de que terminara de decir lo que el pobre chico necesitaba ya estaban todas agolpadas frente a él en mitad del campo, mientras Willis me miraba perplejo. – Se lo que les gusta, aparte de ti. – Dije riéndome.- Son como águilas esperando una presa más jugosa y fresca. Se hubieran lanzado así hasta por T.K.

- Pero Kari les hubiera dado una paliza – dijo muy sonriente. – ¿De que conoces a T.K?

- Creí que lo sabrías – afirmé dirigiéndome hacía debajo de las gradas mientras sacaba una tableta de la mochila de una de mis compañeras. - ¿Quieres un trozo? – le ofrecí y él negó con la cabeza. - ¿Y tú, Kokomon quieres la tableta? – el Digimon sonrió y la cogió de la palma de mi mano con dos dedos.

- ¿Cómo sabías...? – preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿El qué? ¿Cómo se llamaba? – él solo afirmó con la cabeza aun sorprendido mientras yo acariciaba la pata de Kokomon maravillada. – Yo los imagine, a Kokomon, a Terriermon, a Patamon, a... – suspiré – a Diaboromon, a Piedmon, a todos y cada uno de los Digimons hasta ahora conocidos y a algunos otros que todavía no he visto.

- Entonces tú eres **esa Erika** de la que tanto hablan todos – dijo observándome algo divertido. – Seguro que tú también te sientes diferente. – Comentó – por eso de que tu Digimon es único – dijo mientras yo abría mi taquilla ya dentro del vestuario femenino. – ves a los Digimons antes que nadie y...

- Tengo un emblema – Concluí su frase. – que encima no es bueno ni malo. – Dije algo frustrada.

-¿Yolei tiene novio ya? – dijo cambiando de tema mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del vestuario femenino después de cerciorarme de que no hubiera nadie. - ¿Y Davis sigue tan protector con Kari?

- Para empezar Davis es algo así como mi... novio – dije dudando hasta de mis propias palabras mientras me venía a la mente la discusión con Davis de hacía dos días y lo reconfortante que me había resultado hablar con Tai aunque me intentase convencer de lo contrario. – Y Yolei tiene un... un mega proyecto de novio. – dije riéndome entre dientes.

- No sabía que Davis y tu fuerais "novios" – se paró para ver la expresión de duda que se acababa de dibujar en mi cara. – Creí que eras la novia de Tai. – Ese comentario me hizo fulminarlo con la mirada.

- No – Dije completamente sonrojada. – Ta... Tai... Tai y yo... Tai y yo solo somos amigos – Cada vez que alguien mencionaba que Tai era mi novio me enfadaba, después me sonrojaba y por ultimo tartamudeaba, eran como los síntomas de una enfermedad.

- Bueno que te guste no es ningún delito, ¿sabes? – dijo con una expresión un tanto infantil mientras miraba como jugaban Terriermon y Demikikamon. – He de confesar, que a mí, me gustaron Kari y Yolei cuando las conocí. – Dijo algo sonrojado. – pero es que yo soy muy enamoradizo, también he de admitir que eres igual que como te describía Tai, aun que yo al verte no sienta que no hay nadie más en el mundo.

- ¿Tai habla de mí? – pregunté muy interesada sin escuchar del todo lo que había dicho.

- Constantemente – sonrió de la misma manera que lo hacían Matt y T.K cuando me tomaban el pelo. – Dice que eres hermosísima y no va desencaminado. – me sonrojé muchísimo – pero debe de pensar que estas locamente enamorada de Davis – aparté la mirada hacia Demikikamon pero la tuve que volver a apartar puesto ella y Terriermon me miraban acusadoramente. – Pero eso no es cierto – se aventuró a afirmar. - ¿Verdad? – preguntó para confirmar sus sospechas.

- Erika – dijo mi compañera de fútbol, la chillona de antes, - el partido esta a punto de empezar. – dijo entrando de pronto mientras Willis me abrazaba porque había visto una lagrima huir de mis ojos.

- No es lo que parece – grité aquella tópica frase que nunca creí que usaría. – Solo me estaba abrazando porque me ha dado una mala noticia sobre un "amigo" – dije recalcando la palabra amigo – que tenemos en común. – Salimos corriendo los tres hacia el campo de juego pero antes de salir a jugar vi como Willis, Terriermon y Demikikamon se sentaban en las gradas más cercanas al banquillo de mi equipo.

El partido no fue muy emocionante, el porqué, pues porque mi equipo había metido tres goles en el primer tiempo mientras que el otro equipo parecía estar dormido y eso me enfadaba. En la segunda mitad estaban o parecían estar despertando pero a mí no me gusta confiarme así que decidí seguir como hasta ahora metiendo gol a cada oportunidad que tenía y en el tercer tiempo íbamos ya: 10-5 a nuestro favor, hubo quien gritó que no quería seguir jugando, que era una perdida de tiempo, pero para mí una ventaja de cinco goles aun no era suficiente. Casi al final del tercer tiempo me empecé a sentir mareada y tenía el extraño presentimiento de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar, pero seguí jugando; estaba frente a la portería el gol era imposible de fallar pero cada vez que parpadeaba tardaba más en abrir los ojos, las piernas se me estaban volviendo muy pesadas y no conseguía controlar mi cuerpo, recuerdo mi último parpadeo, recuerdo como al cerrar los ojos se comenzaba a dibujar en mis parpados la silueta de Wargreymon pero tenía algo que lo hacía diferente me producía una sensación de temor y compasión que Wargreymon no me producía poco a poco la imagen tomó color como si alguien la estuviera pintando de pies a cabeza, con sumo detalle y cuidado de no dejarse ni un sitio sin pintar. Una vez estuvo terminado en mis oídos comenzó a sonar el nombre de aquel Digimon "BlackWargreymon".

- ¡Erika! – Gritó Willis a mi lado – Despierta por favor. – suplicaba mientras un liquido salado que identifiqué como lagrimas caía sobre mis labios y mis mejillas.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunté estirándome - ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté al ver que estaba en la enfermería del colegio y Willis, Terriermon y Demikikamon me miraban fijamente con los ojos preocupados, la que lloraba era Demikikamon a quien Willis abrazaba fuertemente sobre mi cabeza.

- Te desplomaste en medio del campo y te trajimos aquí entre tu amiga la chillona y yo – me contestó con una media sonrisa – me ha dicho que no es normal que te andes desmayando en los partidos, que fuera sí pero en los partidos desconectas de todo y no suele pasarte. – dijo acusadoramente.

- Me pasa cuando hay un Digimon nuevo y tengo calculado que este será creado en menos de... – miré mi reloj había estado inconsciente demasiado tiempo. – Tenemos prisa, - dije agarrándolo del brazo y poniéndome de pie de un salto. – Si lucha contra los demás no estoy segura de que salgan vivos – dije muy apurada y asustada.

- ¿Vas a ir al Digimundo, tu sola? – preguntó Willis con una mezcla de emoción, suplica y preocupación. Asentí. – No, yo voy contigo. – dijo algo enfadado mientras yo me encogía de hombros y salíamos corriendo del colegio. – Yo nunca he ido al mundo digital, Terriermon y Kokomon ni siquiera nacieron allí. – dijo mientras llegábamos bajo las gradas donde estaba Kokomon.

- Pues ahora iremos, pero antes necesito un ordenador. – dije desesperada.

- ¿Te sirve el mío? – dijo mi amiga la chillona del equipo de fútbol.

- Sí, gracias Ana – dije mientras ella lo abría y lo colocaba en un escalón de las gradas mirando hacia nosotros. - ¿También eres una niña elegida? – pregunté perpleja.

- Sí, Leomon es mi compañero. – dijo mientras señalaba a un Digimon que se hallaba en el tejado de la escuela. – Yo no puedo ir le diré a tu hermano que te cubra, ¡ah! y yo si sabía que tu eras una niña elegida. – dijo mientras yo abría la puerta al Digimundo y desaparecíamos Willis y yo en aquella luz cegadora.

Aparecimos en un prado con un montón de torres oscuras derribadas y un poco más lejos se veía una colina con un montón de torres oscuras. Willis Kokomon y Terriermon estaban encantados de estar allí, tanto que se les había olvidado el peligro que corrían los demás. Yo buscaba alguna señal de vida por parte de mis amigos y por eso miraba en todas direcciones, tras un rato vi un punto negro acercarse hacia nosotros o tal vez simplemente se alejaba de la colina, cuando estaba casi encima nuestro solo se me ocurrió empujar a Willis hacia un lado detrás de una roca y gritar a los Digimons que se escondieran; nos pasó por encima y nos vio pero BlackWargreymon pasó de largo como si esquivase una fila de hormigas en un camino con cuidado de no pisar ninguna.

- No nos debe de haber visto – dijo Willis cuando desapareció de nuestra vista.

- Si nos ha visto – afirmé – pero no quería luchar contra nosotros. – dije poniéndome en pie y preparándome para hacer que Kikamon Digievolucionase.

**KIKAMON **DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN... **ANGIEDRAMON**

**- **Es increíble – dijo muy emocionado – Ahora vosotros gandules, no dejareis que las chicas hagan todo el trabajo. – dijo mientras su Dispositivo digital se iluminaba y una luz envolvía a sus dos Digimons.

**TERRIERMON **DIGEVOLUCIONA EN...** GARGOMON **

**KOKOMON **DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN...** KERPYMON**

- Vámonos ya – les ordené mientras salía volando con Angiedramon hacia la colina, mientras Willis y sus Digimons corrían casi volaban para intentar seguir nuestro ritmo. – Mira – dije sobrecogida al ver como había dejado BlackWargreymon a nuestros amigos. – ¡No! – grité temiéndome lo peor.

- Davis. – Lo llamó Willis pero no se movía – Codi – llamó al niño que estaba junto a él. – Yolei – llamó a la chica del pelo lila que estaba junto a Ken.

- Ken – dije al ver que este había reaccionado al oír el nombre de mi amiga girándose hacia ella preocupado, tocándose la mejilla. Angiedramon descendió y yo corrí hasta donde estaban Yolei y Ken. - ¿estáis bien? – le pregunté muy preocupada arrodillándome a su lado mientras él se arrastró hasta estar junto a Yolei que abrazaba fuertemente a su Digimon y murmuraba algo.

- Ken eres un imbécil – murmuró dormida – Imbécil – dijo mientras mi primo sonreía y se colocaba justo encima de ella para despertarla con un beso en la mejilla. – Nos atacan – dijo más fuerte despertando de golpe y dándole un puñetazo a Ken que se apartó sujetándose la otra mejilla. - ¡Ken! ¿Estás bien? Tienes las dos mejillas coloradas. – dijo ella señalando su cara.

- No es nada – contesté yo porque Ken estaba embelesado mirándola mientras se frotaba sus dos mejillas. - ¿De donde ha salido ese BlackWargreymon? –pregunté ayudándola a levantarse.

- Lo creó Arukerimon – dijo Davis a mi espalda haciendo que me girara de golpe me chocara contra él y acabáramos abrazados en el suelo. – Yo también me alegro de verte. – dijo intentándome dar un beso en los labios pero me moví y me lo dio en la mejilla aunque lo mal interpretó – Vergonzosa. – me susurró al oído.

- T.K – dije al ver al chico aun inconsciente tirado junto a Patamon a unos metros de Kari y Gatomon que se estaban despertando muy preocupadas. Salí corriendo hacia él y Kari hizo lo mismo. - ¡T.K! – le grité sin obtener respuesta.

- ¿Está... muerto? – preguntó Kari llorando y T.K movió los parpados, aunque no los abrió. Mientras Gatomon acariciaba la cara de Patamon.

- Es muy difícil de matar, tu tranquila – dije llorando yo también pero intentando consolarla. – T.K es una tragedia Kari se está besando con Willis que ha venido conmigo.

- ¡Lo mató! – Dijo irguiéndose como si tuviera un muelle en la espalda, pero al vernos llorando abrazadas nos abrazó y dijo – Mentirosilla.

- ¿Estáis alguno para el arrastre? – pregunté ayudando a andar a T.K que estaba muy débil, mientras Kari caminaba con Patamon en brazos y Gatomon llevaba a Demiveemon en los suyos. – ¿Codi está bien? – pregunté preocupada al ver a Davis cargando al pequeño en su espalda.

- Solo está cansado – afirmó. – Hoy han pasado muchas cosas. – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Y mirando acusadoramente a Ken.

- Willis y yo os acompañaremos a vuestras casas. – Dije ayudando a T.K a sentarse. – Y después volveremos a Salamanca, mi madre seguro que quiere que te quedes a cenar y mi padre estará encantado de conocer al "héroe" que me ha salvado en el partido de fútbol. – dije mientras Willis y yo nos reíamos, pero a Davis no le hizo ninguna gracia que Willis cenase en mi casa y mucho menos que le cayera bien a mi padre y él no.

- ¿Cómo es que estas en España? – preguntó Davis con un tono algo amenazante y muy cargado de celos. – Además tú no estabas en Colorado suspirando por Yolei y Kari. – Ken soltó un gruñido y fulminó a Willis con la mirada, pero al ver la cara de celos de Davis y como le había mirado Yolei se sonrojó y me miró suplicándome ayuda.

- ¿Estas celoso? – preguntamos Kari y yo al unísono muy divertidas.

- No solo es que... – dijo completamente rojo y enfadado. – ¡Ah! – Gritó de pronto haciendo que saliera corriendo hacia él muy preocupada. – Tranquila solo es una heridita.

- ¿Una heridita? – preguntó Ken a mi lado también preocupado por su mejor amigo. – Si casi se te ve el hueso. – exageró y Davis se puso muy blanco, como la leche, porque no se veía la herida que estaba en su hombro.

- Imbécil, no lo asustes más – le gritó Yolei a Ken que solo sonrió tontamente aunque solo lo vimos Davis y yo.

- Solo es un raspón – afirmé y le besé en la mejilla. – Esto no es nada, peor fue lo de mi ceja del otro día. – dije señalando la tirita que aun llevaba tapándome los puntos de aproximación.

- Es verdad. – dijo Yolei esquivando a Ken. - ¿Cómo estas? – dijo apoyándose en mis hombros y llevándome lo más disimuladamente posible lejos de los demás.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado con Ken? – pregunté cuando ya no nos podía oír nadie. – Espera a contarlo cuando llegue Kari. – le dije al ver que Kari se acercaba. – Ahora cuéntanoslo.

- Veréis, es extraño, - empezó a decir muy nerviosa. – Esta tarde cuando estabais tu y T.K. – dijo señalando a Kari. – a buscar las bebidas: Davis y yo intentamos que Ken y Codi se llevasen bien pero no funcionó y Ken se marchó, entonces volvisteis y fue cuando Davis dijo eso tan...tan maduro. – dijo completamente extrañada de sus palabras pero no era la única que lo estaba Kari y yo también la mirábamos extrañadas. – Nunca creí que usaría las palabras Davis y maduro en la misma frase sin tener que poner "no es" en medio de la frase o sin ser un sarcasmo. – dijo desviándose del tema principal como hacía siempre.

- Yolei – le pedí impaciente al ver la hora que era. – Puedes ir al grano. ¡Ya! – dije al ver la cara de fastidio que ponía.

- está bien, impaciente, - dijo antes de seguir hablando. – Entonces nos atacó BlackWargreymon, a Kari y a T.K los dejaron K.O. así que le pedí ayuda a Ken pero dijo... dijo estupideces. – concluyó dirigiendo una mirada hacia los chicos, que también estaban reunidos en corrillo hablando. – Fue entonces cuando decidí ir a buscarle, no iba a esperar a que dejase de ser un imbécil, - la miré extrañada, Yolei acababa de llamar a Ken otra vez imbécil.

- Ya no es el señor don perfecto, ni ese chico tan guapo y listo y guapo y deportivo y ¿he dicho ya lo guapo que es? – dijo Kari imitando a Yolei. – Ahora es "el imbécil" – dijo Kari con voz grave intentando contener la risa. – Ya está bien de meterse con Ken – dije algo molesta. – o por lo menos hasta que sepa la razón.

- Bien, como iba diciendo. – prosiguió Yolei. – Fui a buscarle para que nos ayudara y volvió con sus paranoias de que interfiere en nuestro trabajo en equipo. – Entendí de quien había sacado Ken esa idea pero no entendía aun porque lo de imbécil. – Y aunque intente explicar en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, e incluso Stingmon quería ir a luchar pero Ken no, prefería quedarse sentado diciendo estupideces. – Yolei no lo entendía pero no pasaba nada después de todo me había "secuestrado" para hablar del tema ye eso significaba que Ken le importaba. – Después de eso le dije que era un imbécil y le pegué una bofetada. – dijo completamente roja.

- ¡¡¡¡Pegaste a Don Perfección, después de llamarle imbécil!!! – dije gritando tanto que hasta los chicos se giraron. – y Ken aun así... – me tapé la boca aun no había metido la pata.

- Ken aun así... – dijo Kari impaciente y negué con la cabeza mientras seguía tapándome la boca.

- ¡ERI! – dijo mi primo muy enfadado acercándose hacia nosotras.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ERI! – dije igual de enfadada dirigiéndome también hacia él.

- ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? – preguntó muy enfadado.

- es por lo de Don Perfección o por lo de aun así... – pregunté inocentemente. Pero al ver como Yolei lo miraba y al darse cuenta Yolei de que él la había visto mirándole como si fuera comestible se sonrojaron y pasó algo extraño.

- Siento haberte llamado imbécil, Don... digo Ken – se disculpó Yolei dando la espalda a Ken.

- Yo debería haberte escuchado antes de decir estupideces. – admitió Ken, también dando la espalda a Yolei.

- Kari – llamé a la castaña que los miraba atentamente. – Aquí sobramos, que Romeo-Ken y Julieta-Yolei se han de besar, como buenos amantes. – dije cogiendo a Kari del brazo, pero a pesar de su nivel de enamoramiento sonrojo y tontería aun tenían sitio para enfadarse con alguien que no fuera uno de ellos.

- ¡ERI! – gritaron muy enfadados a mi espalda. Pero sus estúpidos enfados no eran nada comparados con los míos cuando alguien decía ese estúpido diminutivo.

- ¡NO ME LLAMO ERI! – Grité completamente fuera de mí - ¡ME LLAMO ERIKA! – volví a gritar aun más fuerte si cabe. - ¡¡¡¡¡ERIKA!!!!! – esta vez los asusté y acabaron casi abrazados. – y ahora si me disculpáis me marcho. – dije totalmente calmada.

- Y luego dicen que yo estoy loca – dijo riéndose Yolei junto a Ken.

Narrador: Davis

– Mira – dijo asustada esa voz que me podría hacer levantar hasta de la tumba. – ¡No! – gritó temiéndose lo peor.

- Davis. – Me llamó Willis pero solo podía mover los parpados y aun así no podía abrir los ojos. – Codi – llamó al niño que estaba junto a mí también mal herido. – Yolei – llamó a mi amiga la loca del pelo lila, a la cual, la ultima vez que la había visto estaba muy bien acompañada de Ken.

- Davis – dijo Willis a mi lado. – Davis ¿Quién es el chico que esta junto a Yolei?

- Mmm... – emití un ruidito aun medio dormido. - ¿Por qué demonios me has venido a despertar tú y no mi novia? – dije enfadado viendo que Erika no estaba junto al rubio. – Es más, ¿Cómo es que estás con mi novia? – pregunté casi echando fuego por los ojos y la boca.

- Solo veníamos para que el bicho ese no os matase. – dijo con una fingida mueca de enfado. - ¿Celoso?

- Y a ti que te importa. – dije muy molesto y bastante sonrojado. – Ayúdame a despertar a Codi.

- No es nada –Contestó a lo que Yolei le estaba preguntando a Ken- ¿De donde ha salido ese BlackWargreymon? – Preguntó ayudando a levantarse a Yolei mientras yo caminaba con sigilo hacia ellas.

- Lo creó Arukerimon –Contesté a su espalda haciendo que se girara de golpe me chocara contra ella y la abrazara cuando ya estábamos en el suelo. – Yo también me alegro de verte. – dije intentándole dar un beso en los labios pero se movió y se lo di en la mejilla era una vergonzosilla, como estaba Willis y casi no se conocían no quería que la besara. – Vergonzosa. – le susurré mientras nos levantábamos.

- T.K – Gritó preocupada - ¡T.K! – Volvió a Gritar mientras corría hacia el, sin obtener respuesta.

- ¿Estas celoso ahora? – preguntó Willis ya empezando a fastidiarme.

- Willis, ¿Cómo tu por aquí? – intervino Yolei antes de que lo matara a golpes. – Que hay confianza, dos besos. – dijo mientras yo no se porque sujetaba a un Ken furiosísimo.

- ¿Quién es el rubio? – dijo resignado al ver como el rubito se acercaba a presentarse. – Yo soy Ken, el primo de Erika. – dijo Ken con un tono extrañamente amenazante.

- Otro celoso – canturreó Willis. – Esto parece un virus, primero el gran y siempre celoso Davis – dijo haciendo que me enfadara más. – Y ahora Ken el supuesto chico tímido. – dijo dándose aires de superioridad.

- No estoy celoso – gritamos Ken y yo al unísono. Y entonces llegó Wormon caminando o arrastrándose o lo que quiera que haga ese bichito. - ¡Wormon! – volvimos a decir al unísono Ken y yo. - ¿Dónde esta Demiveemon? – preguntamos otra vez Ken y yo al unísono.

- Lo trae Gatomon – dijo algo confuso. – Davis creo que deberías ayudar a Codi, parece que Kikamon no puede con él. – dijo señalando a mi espalda.

- Kikamon, mujer, espera. – grité corriendo a ayudarla. – El chulito de Willis va por ahí de galán pero a la hora de ayudar se escaquea. – dije cargándome al pequeño Codi a la espalda.

- Cinco minutitos más mami. – dijo el pequeñín. – Mamá dúchate que hueles como Davis después de entrenar.

- Hoy todas las buenas acciones me van a salir mal. – le dije a Kikamon que arrastraba a Armadillomon.

- ¿Estáis alguno para el arrastre? – preguntó Erika ayudando a andar a T.K que estaba muy débil, mientras Kari caminaba con Patamon en brazos y Gatomon llevaba a Demiveemon en los suyos. – ¿Codi está bien? – preguntó visiblemente preocupada al verme cargando al pequeño en mi espalda.

- Solo está cansado – afirmé intentando no mostrar mi profundo enfado causado por Willis, Codi y el sentimiento extraño que me recorría. – Hoy han pasado muchas cosas. – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla eso me solía calmar. Y mirando acusadoramente a Ken si solo hubiera llegado antes a lo mejor hubiéramos podido con ese bicho.

- Willis y yo os acompañaremos a vuestras casas. – Dijo ayudando a T.K a sentarse. – Y después volveremos a Salamanca, mi madre seguro que quiere que te quedes a cenar y mi padre estará encantado de conocer al "héroe" que me ha salvado en el partido de fútbol. – dijo riéndose con el traidor de Willis, lo que no me hizo ninguna gracia, ¿por qué todos los chicos le caían bien al padre de Erika menos yo?

- ¿Cómo es que estas en España? – pregunte con un tono algo amenazante. – Además tú no estabas en Colorado suspirando por Yolei y Kari. – Ken soltó un gruñido y fulminó a Willis con la mirada, pero al mirarme y mirar después a Yolei se sonrojó y la miró suplicándole ayuda.

- ¿Estas celoso? – preguntaron Erika y Kari unísono muy divertidas.

- No solo es que... – dije completamente rojo por la rabia, por qué hoy todos pensaban que estaba celoso, y enfadado por la mirada de diversión de los dos rubios. – ¡Ah! – Grité cuando Codi se movió en mi espalda y lo tumbé en el suelo, el grito asusto a Erika haciendo que saliera corriendo hacia mi muy preocupada. – Tranquila solo es una heridita.

- ¿Una heridita? – preguntó Ken a mi espalda también. – Si casi se te ve el hueso. – exageró y me mareé, ahora que lo decía si que me dolía muchísimo._"¿Por que a mí, destino cruel? Ya no volveré a jugar al fútbol, ni podré cargar a Erika en brazos." _

- Imbécil, no lo asustes más – le gritó Yolei a Ken que solo sonrió tontamente aunque solo lo vimos Erika y yo.

- Solo es un raspón – afirmo y me besó en la mejilla. – Esto no es nada, peor fue lo de mi ceja del otro día. – dijo señalando la tirita que aun llevaba tapándome los puntos de aproximación, sobre su preciosa ceja.

- Es verdad. – dijo Yolei esquivando a Ken. - ¿Cómo estas? – dijo apoyándose en sus hombros y llevándosela lo más disimuladamente posible lejos de nosotros.

- Eso es un secuestro en toda regla. – Dijo T.K pero antes de que dijera algo dirigiéndose a la única chica que aun nos acompañaba, Kari salió corriendo detrás de sus amigas. – Bien, si no es mucho pedir, alguien puede explicarme ¿por qué se van y nos dejan solos? – dijo fingiendo enfado.

- Querrán que nos volvamos maricas. – Dijo Willis. – O que se os pegue algo de mí.

- No creo – dije muy convencido, mirando a Ken que se frotaba enérgicamente sus mejillas. – Eso es la marca de una mano. – afirmé orgulloso, con la de tortas que me han dado ya sabía distinguir la marca de una mano.

- Yolei me ha dado una bofetada – dijo avergonzado. – Yo le dije que no quería venir a interferir en vuestro trabajo en equipo y fue entonces cuando ella me llamó imbécil y me dio una torta.

- Pues si así es como ligas das pena. – dijo Willis haciéndose el machote. – Si sigues así...

- ¡¡¡¡Pegaste a Don Perfección, después de llamarle imbécil!!! – dijo gritando tanto que hasta nosotros nos giramos. – y Ken aun así... – se tapó la boca, pero era demasiado tarde Ken se había levantado completamente furioso y se dirigía hacia ellas.

- No piensa – dijo T.K, con una expresión de comprensión pero yo como siempre era el último mono en enterarme. – Yolei le ha dado fuerte. – dijo mientras Codi despertaba.

Erika gritó tanto que me asustó hasta a mí. Ken y Yolei acabaron muy pegados y aterrorizados. Yolei dijo algo mientras Erika se giraba y yo me acerqué a ella, estaba muy blanca, las pupilas algo dilatadas y temblaba de frío.

- Tienes fiebre – dije al tocarle la frente. – Deberías...

- No me digas tu lo que he de hacer. – dijo muy mareada. – tu eres más pequeño que yo, menos maduro y estas más herido. – dijo amenazándome con su dedo índice. Estaba temblando de fiebre y vigilaba con la mirada el horizonte, estaba asustada, preocupada y de mal humor.

- Tranquilízate. – le dije bastante preocupado. – será mejor que nos acompañes a casa y después te quedes con Kari un rato. – dije con una falsa sonrisa, yo tenía que ayudar a Jun con unos asuntos familiares, no quería que se quedara sola con Willis y me pareció buena idea que descansará en casa de Kari.

- No se... – dijo mirando a los demás que reían alegremente. – esta bien. Total, mi hermano y Ana me están cubriendo. – mi cara se alegró, se podía quedar un rato más, podía ver un rato más su cara.

Me apoyé con cuidado sobre sus hombros, aunque más bien fingía apoyarme solo para poder estar cerca de ella y sujetarla si se caía. Le dije a Kari que la llevase a su casa y como Kari es una chica maravillosa decidió que Willis llevaría a T.K a su casa y se quedaría allí con él hasta que ella y Erika decidieran ir a buscarlos.

- Nos vemos pronto Davis – se despidió de mí.

Su pelo negro y largo parecía una cascada de petróleo, sus ojos marrones estaban cansados y transmitían una gran preocupación por los demás, su cara angelical estaba manchada de tierra y en su cuerpo perfecto solo se veía un error, aquella quemadura en su brazo nos atormentaba a todos, teníamos miedo a perderla en la oscuridad de su propia alma.

Narradora: Erika

Cansancio, temor y preocupación; eso era lo que sentía, pero esta vez aparte de tener miedo por los demás sentía miedo por lo que le pudiera pasar a BlackWargreymon. La casa de Kari y Tai estaba completamente en silencio, Tai estaba apunto de llegar del entrenamiento, yo estaba curándole los rasguños a Kari, pero ninguna de las dos decía nada. Yo no quería estar callada pero dijese lo que dijese por muy real que me pareciera en ese momento, cuando viese a Tai seria una completa mentira y no me gusta mentirles a mis amigos.

- Ya está – dije poniéndole la ultima tirita. – Va siendo hora de que me valla a buscar a Willis para irnos a casa.

- Se que no me querías mentir – me confesó en un suspiro. – Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo... – comenzó a decir antes de que sonara la puerta. - ¿Por qué, si mi hermano y tú os queréis, no estáis juntos?

- ¡Kari estoy en casa! – gritó Tai desde la puerta. - ¿Con quien estás? – dijo asomándose por la puerta muy animado y con una gran sonrisa. – Erika... – susurró y mi nombre pareció cambiarle el humor.

- Tai vigila a nuestra invitada en lo que yo voy a buscar a T.K y Willis. – dijo mi traidora amiga dejándonos solos en su casa.

**notas de la autora:**

**S me ocurrían tantos nombres para el capitulo, pero ninguno me gustaba. Se que el titulo es muy muy muy muy muy (infinitos muys) ... muy soso pero podría haber sido peor y lo podría haber titulado "Popurrí"**

**Bueno en definitiba: si os a gustado, os a dado ganas de matarme de lo penoso y malo que era o simplemente gastasteís vuestro valioso tiempo en leerlo, os pido que dejeis algun Review dando ideas consejos o simplemente poniendo chorradas que eso tambien anima.**

**Nos leemos, Lokaria Akire.**

**P.D: gracias a todos lo que me leeis y dejais reviews, a los que me leeis y os da corte dejar reviews, a los que me leeis por lo aburridos que estis, a los que me leeis por que os fascinan mis historias (aunque dodu que a alguien aparte de mi le fascinen) y a todos los que me leen en general**

**GRACIAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**


	19. Chapter 19

19 – Incómodos. Kari traidora, no me dejes sola.

_- Tai vigila a nuestra invitada en lo que yo voy a buscar a T.K y Willis. – dijo mi traidora amiga dejándonos solos en su casa._

- Kari espérame... – dije mientras ella cerraba la puerta. – Traidora. – murmuré.

Tai estaba plantado en la puerta de la habitación, no se había movido. Llevaba aun el uniforme de su equipo de fútbol y yo el mío, me miré y vi que iba en pantalones cortos y camiseta de manga corta.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté tras diez minutos sin que se hubiese movido. - ¿Te traigo un vaso de agua? – pregunté inocentemente, levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia la cocina.

- ¿Porqué estás tan roja? – me agarró del brazo impidiéndome el paso sin mirarme a la cara y con la otra mano me toco la frente. - ¡Estás ardiendo! – afirmó muy preocupado. - ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Kari dejarte así sin antes ofrecerte algo para la fiebre? – me cogió como si fuera un saco de patatas, a pesar de mis gritos y pataleos me dejo sobre la cama de Kari que era la litera de abajo. – No te muevas. Voy a por el termómetro y unas aspirinas, mejor te traigo también un vaso de leche con chocolate. – estaba notablemente preocupado.

- Tai – le llamé – Tai – dije entre enternecida y agobiada. - ¡Tai, narices, que estoy bien! – dije intentando ponerme en pie pero era cierto que tenía mucha fiebre y me estaba afectando.

- Estate quieta, por favor – me pidió muy asustado. – No voy a aprovechar que estas enferma para secuestrarte ni nada parecido, solo quiero que no te pongas peor. – estaba notablemente asustado, preocupado e intranquilo, seguramente por mi desconfianza.

- está bien – me rendí enternecida ante sus palabras. – No me gusta la leche fría. – añadí acostándome en la cama.

Me tumbé boca arriba mirando la litera de Tai con la mirada perdida, no quería dormirme, pero todo me daba vueltas. Me intenté levantar para no dormirme pero todo me pesaba mucho.

Narrador: Tai

- ¿Dónde narices han metido las aspirinas? – refunfuñaba nervioso revolviendo el armario de las medicinas. – Aquí están. – dije triunfal sacando la cajita, pero estaba vacía. - ¡No! – cerré la puerta de un manotazo. - ¿Qué hago para bajarle un poco la fiebre? – no sabía que hacer y siempre me ponía así de nervioso cuando alguien enfermaba. – por lo menos ahora no tengo a Machinedramon intentando matarme e impidiendo que consiga las medicinas. – dije recordando viejos tiempos.

- ¡Tai! – gritó Erika desde la habitación por lo que salí corriendo para ver que le pasaba. – ¡Arrrrg...! – estaba retorciéndose por la fiebre, se había dormido y estaba teniendo pesadillas. – perdona... por favor... yo no quería... – gimoteaba entre sueños. – No lo se, por favor, Blackwargreymon no les hagas nada. – lloraba mientras yo estaba inmóvil sin saber que hacer. – ¡No le toques! ¡Deja a Tai en paz! – gritó muy enfadada y eso me devolvió a la tierra.

- Erika, estoy aquí, estoy bien. – dije caminando hacia ella como un niño pequeño asustado. – Despierta, por favor. – abrió los ojos al tiempo que se incorporaba, mientras soltaba un grito espeluznante.

- Tai – dijo mirándome aliviada – Tai - me abrazó llorando – Él te había matado y a los demás, pero no es malvado lo se, se que no es malo. Solo está solo y no sabe el porqué.- decía incoherencias, seguramente por la fiebre.

- Tranquila estas bien, estamos a salvo en mi casa. – dije intentando calmarla. – Ahora iba a llamar a Kari para que trajera aspirinas, túmbate que te traigo un paño mojado para refrescarte.

- Ya estoy bien – dijo apartándose aun asustada. – por favor Tai necesito alejarme de ti, no quiero que te haga daño. – se puso en pie pero le fallaron las piernas y yo la agarré.

- Si te pasara algo sería de la única manera en la que podrían herirme. – le confesé sujetándola de la cintura muy pegado a su cara. – así que cuídate, por favor. – levantó su mano, temblaba por culpa de la fiebre y me acarició la mejilla.

- ¿Te he dicho ya que eres un sol? – me preguntó con una sonrisa llena de cansancio. – Tai eres un sol, eres un encanto de chico. – me miraba fijamente a los ojos y sonreía. – y también eres un despistado... te has dejado la leche en el fuego.

- ¡Mierda! – Dije dándome la vuelta – Agárrate - le ordené subiéndomela a la espalda, como si fuera su caballito.

Se agarró muy fuerte a mi cuello, sobretodo porque la pille de sorpresa. Poco a poco se fue relajando, pero aun así se agarraba muy fuerte de mi camiseta, en la cocina la deje sentada en una silla, apague el fuego pero la leche ya se había salido por todos lados.

- ¿Prefieres una manzana? – asintió sonriente y le dejé la manzana a su lado. – enseguida te traigo el paño húmedo. – dije yendo al baño a por el paño que solía usar mi madre cuando yo era pequeño. – no te importa que sea de balones de fútbol, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no – afirmó desde la cocina. – Kari – hablaba desde la cocina, probablemente por teléfono. – ¿Podrías comprar aspirinas o algo para bajar la fiebre? Muchas gracias. – Dijo aliviada – ven pronto, que estoy fatal y no se si podré mantenerme en mis cabales por mucho tiempo. – me quedé detrás de la puerta escuchando porque había bajado el tono de voz. – Casi beso a tu hermano. – una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi cara. – No, claro que no. Kari, te digo que no me pasa nada grave solo vuelve con Willis cuanto antes o puede que la próxima vez que me veas sea en una caja de pino. – le comentó a mi hermana antes de colgar.

- Ten – le puse el paño en la frente y la cogí como cogen los novios a las novias en la luna de miel. – ahora debes descansar. Quería que me besara, yo mismo quería besarla, pero como tengo conciencia y esta es una pesada, me estaría reconcomiendo por dentro porque Erika es la novia de Davis.

Narradora: Erika

La fiebre me estaba quitando todas las fuerzas que me quedaban e iba a peor. Tai era tan atento, pero Davis era mi novio y últimamente estaba muy atento aunque Tai no tenía nada que envidiarle.

- Es todo tan difícil. – susurré mientras Tai me dejaba sobre la cama de Kari otra vez. – Lo ponéis tan difícil, Davis es atento, pues tú tienes que serlo también, si tú eres el mejor en fútbol en el instituto, Davis es el mejor en primaria, si Davis dice que me ama tú... espera, tu no me lo has dicho nunca.

- no exactamente con esas palabras pero lo dije – afirmó – o ¿acaso no cuenta lo de: "Tú eres la luz que me da valor"?

- ¿Quién me puede decir que no intentabas que muriera siendo feliz? – Yo no pensaba eso pero necesitaba oírle decir como mínimo un "Te quiero" – Dilo sin rodeos. – dije con la voz más decidida que pude irguiéndome en la cama. - ¿Me quieres de verd...? – un dolor agudo en la cabeza me impidió seguir. - ¡Ay! – me quejé.

- ayúdame – dijo una voz desde mi cabeza. – Ayúdame – repetía. – Ayúdame – esa voz sonaba desesperada. - ¡AYÚDAME! – gritó.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó Tai asustado. – Tranquilízate y descansa. – me ordenó con la voz más autoritaria que pudo.

- Gracias a Dios que Kari me ha dejado contigo. – sonreí desganada. – espero que llegue pronto. – giró la cara desilusionado, me había tratado tan bien que no podía verlo así. – Aunque aquí estoy muy bien cuidada y mejor acompañada aun. – estábamos peligrosamente cerca, como la primera vez que nos besamos, solo que esta vez me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos.

Comenzaba la cuenta atrás, tres centímetros entre nuestros labios, mi mente decía esto es peligroso pero mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido cosa que no ocurría cuando Davis me besaba; dos centímetros entre nuestros labios, todas las alarmas saltaron en mi cerebro pero mi corazón seguía acelerando; un centímetro entre nuestros labios, mi cerebro ya no se quejaba y mi corazón estaba al borde de un infarto... no había vuelta atrás nos íbamos a besar en tres, dos y...

- Ya hemos llegado – anunció Kari desde la entrada, haciendo que reaccionáramos y nos separáramos lo más rápido posible. – No había aspirinas así que he comprado esto que dice el de la farmacia que es muy efectivo. – entraron los tres ella, T.K y Willis.

- ¿Hemos interrumpido algo? – Preguntó T.K con una sonrisa picarona. – Por que si es así nos vamos.

- ¡No! – dijimos al unísono con tono de enfado. – No habéis interrumpido nada. – volvimos a coincidir, lo miré de reojo estaba muy colorado y creo que yo también.

- Está bien – Dijo Willis muy lentamente. – No se porqué pero os creo, si hubiésemos interrumpido algo estarían más felices. – puntualizó.

Me levanté y me fui al baño, pero Kari me siguió. Me miraba fijamente con una estúpida sonrisa. Repasé mi día mentalmente mientras me tomaba el medicamento y esperaba a que hiciera algo de efecto, primero llego tarde porque T.K y Matt me llaman para cotillear, más tarde veo a Kokomon por todas partes, en el partido me desplomo y acabo yendo al Digimundo donde me encuentro a mis amigos y a mi primo casi muertos, los ayudo pero resulta que tanto ajetreo me la juega y acabo en la casa de Kari con Tai porque la muy traidora de mi amiga se larga a buscar a su novio y al rubio que me había acompañado, tengo pesadillas horribles, casi beso a Tai. Tai casi quema su casa y eso me salva de cometer una locura. Más tarde oigo voces desesperadas pidiéndome ayuda desde mi cabeza, vuelvo a la realidad sigo junto a Tai le digo cumplidos y no se porque el destino me la vuelve a jugar y estamos otra vez a punto de besarnos. Estaba cada vez más sonrojada y Kari se reía.

- Te sale bien lo de fingir estar malita – comentó mientras yo me mojaba la cara. – Pero no hemos tardado lo suficiente, no os habéis besado. – se riñó a si misma.

- ¡Maldita traidora! – Me abalancé contra ella pero aun tenía demasiada fiebre y estuve a punto de desplomarme por ese movimiento tan rápido, pero Kari me cogió. – ¿este era tu plan desde el principio?, dejarme con tu hermano cuando estoy débil para que nos besemos.

- El plan es de T.K, pero sí, básicamente consistía en que os besarais. – dijo ayudándome a sentarme en el borde de la bañera. – Me debe un almuerzo, le dije que no funcionaría.

- Te voy a dar yo almuerzo. – dije tanteando la bañera en busca del pitorro del agua. – Sabes que casi me muero de lo mal que estaba, menos mal que tu hermano es muy atento. – me miró como lo hacia todo el mundo últimamente cuando comentaba algo de Tai. – Te vas a enterar. – enchufé lo del agua y la calé de pies a cabeza.

Narrador: Tai

Kari se había largado detrás de Erika dejándome con el par de mocosos, que para colmo de males no me quitaban los ojos de encima.

- ¿Qué demonios estáis mirando? – dije ya nervioso. – No es tan extraño que cuide de mis amigas enfermas. – T.K miró de reojo a Willis y me fulminaron con la mirada.

- Vamos Tai – Dijo T.K pareciéndose horriblemente a Matt cuando era pequeño por lo que dejé de mirarle. – Que soy tu cuñado y Erika es mi futura concuñada.

- ¿Pero que dices? – pregunté cayéndome de la silla provocando su risa. - ¡Erika y yo no somos nada! – mientras me levantaba

- Aun – concluyó Willis mirando atentamente mi habitación. – Si yo fuese Kari lo escondería... – No entendía que se proponía.

- ¡Maldita traidora! – Gritó Erika desde el baño.

- Lo tengo – dijo triunfal Willis sacando de debajo de la litera de Kari un álbum de fotos. – A ver que hay aquí dentro. – dijo antes de abrirlo, en ese momento T.K y yo nos colocamos a su lado para verlo.

Había muchas fotos de los niños elegidos, del Digimundo, incluso una de Digimon emperador. Una página sin fotos en la que ponía regalo para la enamorada; en la siguiente ya se animaba el álbum: fotos de Matt enseñando a Sora a tocar la guitarra, fotos de Yolei haciendo el idiota mientras Ichijouji la miraba embobado con una estúpida sonrisita de enamorado, fotos de Izzi y su ordenador, fotos de Izzi igual de idiotizado que Ichijouji mientras chateaba con una alegre Mimi y por ultimo fotos de Erika y Davis en el Digimundo las cuales no quería ver pero mi parte masoquista me obligó y lo cierto era que en las que se les veía felices me dolió pero había una que me encantó, estaba Erika en bikini y minifalda dándole una soberana paliza a Davis. Pasó la pagina y allí estaba, mi primer beso, nadie lo sabía pero mi beso con Erika había sido mi primer beso.

- ¡Uuuuyyyy! – dijeron poniendo morritos antes de empezarse a reír.

- Esto...yo... yo... – tartamudeé nervioso intentando matar a mi hermana por telepatía. - ¡Traed eso! – intenté quitárselo.

- ¿Qué es tanto alboroto? – preguntó Erika entrando de pronto seguida de Kari la cual estaba totalmente calada. - ¿estáis viendo fotos embarazosas? – preguntó acercándose a Willis que sostenía el álbum.

- ¡No! – dije quitándoselo y sentándome encima del álbum. – es un trabajo de anatomía del instituto. – mentí y muy mal porque se rió.

- En un álbum de florecillas rosas – dijo con tono de burla, Kari y yo asentimos a la vez. – está bien. – fingió rendirse. - ¡Que me ocultáis familia Yagami! – gritó enfadada.

- Son fotos mías – dije muy rojo – Son de cuando era pequeño y no te las voy a dejar ver. – sentencié aun más rojo si cabe.

- Mala persona – dijo cruzándose de brazos como una niña pequeña. – bueno entonces se acercó a mí. – dame un abrazo que me voy. – extendió los brazos hacia mí.

- Bueno, a...adiós. – dije muy sonrojado pero ella también estaba sonrojada. - ¿Dónde crees que vas con ese álbum? – dije quitándoselo de las manos.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que lo había cogido? – preguntó sorprendida. – y no me digas que tienes poderes que no cuela. – sonrió saltando para intentar cogerlo.

- Soy dos años mayor que tú y además soy un chico – dije como si fuera obvio que era más listo.

- Te crees que eres más listo que yo por ser un chico – asentí y me fulminó con la mirada mientras los demás se reían. – Tai, idiota, vas a ver como yo siendo una chica te gano en tu propio juego.

- Que era broma – me justifiqué por meter tanto la pata – anda déjalo que sigues enferma.

- No te aguanto – gritó muy enfadada – además te debo un partido ¿recuerdas? – estaba alucinando. – Va déjalo – se rindió muy colorada.

- No, explícame que es eso de que me debes un partido de fútbol – tenía curiosidad por saberlo. – No recuerdo que yo nunca te haya dicho eso.

- Eso es bueno, ahora me voy – dijo nerviosa pero la agarré del brazo y la obligué a mirarme a la cara. – Déjame, Tai que ya llego tarde para cenar – se excusó.

- Es verdad, que a mí sí que me debes una cena – dijo Willis sonriendo y yo le miré amenazante mientras soltaba a Erika. – Tranquilo, Tai, no seas como Davis. – Me intentó calmar – sus celos son justificados, porque él ante un dios americano como yo no tiene nada que hacer, pero tú me superas. – Erika le dio una colleja, abrió la puerta digital, me miró y se fue. – Ella te quiere de verdad y tú a ella, eso se nota a la legua. – comentó antes de irse.

- Yo me voy – dijo T.K dándole un beso a mi hermana antes de salir corriendo hacia la calle mientras gritaba. – Te debo un almuerzo.

- Que tonto – susurró Kari mirando la puerta de la entrada cerrarse detrás de T.K – Pero yo se de uno incluso más tonto. – me miró enfadada. – Te lo habíamos puesto en bandeja para que la besaras o ¿acaso crees que de verdad tardo una hora y media en ir a casa de T.K, comprar unos medicamentos y volver? – no le hacía mucho caso porque estaba pensando en lo que había dicho el pelota de Willis.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre cierta foto. – dije con un sentimiento extraño, era una mezcla entre enfado y vergüenza. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre sacarnos una foto en mi... su... nuestro primer beso? – dije muy enfadado y nervioso.

- ¿Era tú primer beso? – preguntó divertida y se empezó a reír. – Lo siento... es que es tan... tan increíble. – me sorprendí al escucharla. – El súper deportista Taichi Yagami le da su primer beso a una chica de doce años y se la quita su discípulo Daisuke Motomiya que es un año más pequeño que la chica. Si llego a ser Yolei mañana se te reía todo el instituto. – dijo algo más comprensiva pero seguía incrédula. – Tú primer beso debió ser traumático. – sentenció.

- ¿Por qué debería serlo? – Pregunté enfadado - ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? ¿Y con quien? – añadí rápidamente no siendo que no hubiese sido con T.K

- Obviamente fue con mi Takeru – le miré fingiendo no saber quien era ese – con T.K, mendrugo – me miró enfadada. – Estábamos en el Digimundo después de luchar contra la oscuridad y destruir una torre oscura nosotros a solas. Fue el día que desaparecí, él me preguntó si volvería a irme así y dejarlo preocupado, yo sonreí y le dije que no, entonces no se muy bien como pero nos besamos. Fue mágico. – La miré con cara de miedo.

- ¿Vas a empezar con cursilerías y detalles cursis? – pregunté con cara de asco. – Porque si es así traigo un cubo para vomitar. – Ella me pegó una colleja y le miré sorprendido.

- Me enseñó Erika y es verdad que después de dar una colleja te quedas muy bien. – comentó como aliviada. – por cierto no me has respondido a lo de tu primer beso.

- No fue para nada traumático – respondí rememorándolo en mi mente. – lo traumático vino después. – recordé la nieve, las espadas, la sangre de Erika manchándome las manos. – Podemos dejar este tema, ya sabes que tu penoso hermano casi mata a la chica, después la deja escapar y hoy su estúpida conciencia le impide besarla. – le di un puñetazo a la mesa.

- Ya veras como la consigues – dijo muy convencida – Davis es mi amigo, pero tu eres mi hermano así que cuenta con mi apoyo. – añadió abrazándome.

Narradora: Erika

- Ya he llegado y traigo a un amigo – dije entrando en casa a las nueve y media de la noche con Willis. – Nada de sermones que ya suficiente he tenido con fallar el último gol.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó mi madre muy preocupada – Este debe ser Willis el amigo de Tai del que nos habló Tomás, ¿también juegas al fútbol? – preguntó quitándole prácticamente el abrigo y colgándoselo en la entrada.

- Aquí está mi marcadora de goles y su salvador – dijo mi padre demasiado feliz. – Ven aquí chico, siéntate a mi lado que no muerdo. – le ordenó.

- Esto es extraño – sentencié mirando a Willis – normalmente te hubieran ignorado y después te hubieran empezado a avasallar a preguntas antes de que mi padre dijera que no muerde, devora. – Willis se rió y se sentó enfrente de mí entre mi padre y mi hermano.

- Que hija más exagerada que tenemos, los amigos de Tai son siempre bien recibidos. – ya lo entendía todo, el enano les debía haber dicho que Willis era un intimo amigo de Tai.

- Pues entonces yo no pinto nada aquí – dije enfadada yéndome a la cocina. – Amigos de Tai, amigos de Tai, ¿quién necesita a Tai? – me intenté convencer.

FLASHBACK

_Comenzaba la cuenta atrás, tres centímetros entre nuestros labios, mi mente decía esto es peligroso pero mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido cosa que no ocurría cuando Davis me besaba; dos centímetros entre nuestros labios, todas las alarmas saltaron en mi cerebro pero mi corazón seguía acelerando; un centímetro entre nuestros labios, mi cerebro ya no se quejaba y mi corazón estaba al borde de un infarto... no había vuelta atrás nos íbamos a besar en tres, dos y..._

_- Ya hemos llegado – anunció Kari desde la entrada, haciendo que reaccionáramos y nos separáramos lo más rápido posible. – No había aspirinas así que he comprado esto que dice el de la farmacia que es muy efectivo. – entraron los tres ella, T.K y Willis._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- Estúpido Tai – dije terminándome el trozo de pastel que había cogido - ¿Quién se cree que es para hacerme sentir así? – me pregunté en voz alta.

- Te aseguro que Tai te quiere más de lo que te puedas imaginar – dijo mi padre entrando en la cocina. – Se lo vi en los ojos cuando estabas en aquel hospital, no tenía pensado separarse de ti ni aunque le hubiera puesto una pistola en la cabeza. – me reí pero mi corazón se aceleró al oír aquello. – solo se de dos personas que te quieren igual o más que ese chico y somos tu madre y yo.

- No tiene desprecio como actor – dije sonriendo mientras miraba por la ventana. – o es un completo idiota. – me miró sorprendido. – Yo personalmente me quedo con la segunda. – me respondí dejándolo más atónito si cabe.

- No se porque lo dices pero no es cierto. – dijo quitándole importancia. – es un buen chico, de eso estoy seguro. – me intentó convencer. – créeme que tengo unos cuantos años ya. – nos reímos y volví al salón donde Willis estaba contándoles a mi madre y a mi hermano una película que supuestamente no había sido traducida ni editada en castellano ni en japonés, pero que en realidad era la historia de cómo Tai y Matt habían salvado Internet.

- Willis ven un segundo – le pedí - ¿Sabes donde están nuestros Digimons? – asintió.

- Terriermon y Demikikamon están con Davis dentro de un rato tendremos que ir a buscarlos al Digimundo. – Me explicó – lo que no se es que hacer con Kokomon.

- déjamelo a mi. – dijo mi hermano sacándose un D-terminal de la mochila. - ¿No creerás que tu eres la única con uno de estos y contactos? – preguntó haciéndose el interesante. – Ya está. – sentenció contentísimo y a los diez minutos llamó Ana a la puerta de mi casa con su portátil bajo el brazo y dos coletas de niña pequeña.

-Estaba con mi prima pequeña – dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras aunque yo preferí bajar por la barandilla. – estas tan loca como siempre. – sentenció bajando igual que yo y detrás de ella Willis que casi se mata. – el yanqui no está acostumbrado. – se rió y colocó el ordenador en las escaleras que estaban frente al portal de la calle. – Ya puedes abrir la puerta para que vuelvan.

- ¡Puerta digital abierta! ¡Adelante niños elegidos! – Abrí la puerta y entramos los tres. – Hola Davis, esta es Ana no habla japonés. – Le aclaré – Ana este es Davis mi... novio o algo así, no habla castellano. – ella se inclinó como cuando venía a mi casa y le abría mi madre, Davis sonrió se inclinó y le estrechó la mano.

- Es muy educado – dijo entre risas. – Ahora. ¿Dónde están Leomon y Kokomon? – era muy impaciente.

- Estoy aquí, Ana – traía en brazos a Kikamon y a Terriermon mientras Kokomon caminaba a su lado. – Necesitaba volver a pelear contra Ogremon. – dijo despidiéndose con la otra mano de su enemigo quien alzó su bate-hueso a modo de despedida.

- ¿Estas mejor? – me preguntó Davis preocupado. – Por lo de la fiebre, espero que Kari te cuidara bien. – esquivé su mirada y entonces me di cuenta de que me había delatado. – Tai estaba en casa. – asentí.

- Pero solo me saludó y ayudó a Kari a buscar las pastillas para la fiebre, es más él fue a buscar a Willis y T.K – mentí y Davis sonrió.

- Tai es uno de mis mejores amigos, no se ni por que me preocupo. – me besó y entonces intenté notar como mi corazón se aceleraba como lo había hecho con Tai pero seguía a un ritmo normal e incluso más bajo de lo habitual en mí.

- Bueno entonces nos vamos – me apremió Ana – eso si, el yanqui me debe una cita – la miramos sorprendidos. – el enano me prometió una cita con el yanqui, digo con Willis si os ayudaba.

- Ya me extrañaba tanta solidaridad de tu parte – dije mirándola acusadoramente y nos reímos – pero si Willis no quiere, no es nuestra culpa. – pero Willis me mando callar.

- No sabes el esfuerzo que me ha ahorrado tu hermano invitándola por mí – creí que era una broma pero se acercó y empezaron a hablar de la fecha y la hora, luego de sitios así que les abrí la puerta y se marcharon con sus Digimons.

Davis se despidió de mí y yo me senté a mirar las estrellas del Digimundo. Aquello era precioso, me encantaba mirar las estrellas de la tierra pero las del Digimundo eran aun más bonitas.

- Tenemos que irnos – dijo Kikamon – pero estoy segura de que mañana volveremos a ver todas estas estrellas. – su mente estaba casi tan confusa como la mía pero no pregunté y ella tampoco a mí.

Volvimos y nos dormimos, como ella había dicho mañana sería otro día.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Siento muchiiiisimo no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero estaba en juego mi futuro academico. espero que les guste este capitulo y les advierto que me voy de vacaciones y que me costará mas escribir, así que no se asusten si parece que nunca va a llegar el siguiente capitulo, que yo soy muy cansina y al final llegará. **

**Feliz verano y espero que nos leamos.**

**Lokaria Akire**


End file.
